Jonah of the Ark
by ALaZombae
Summary: Jonah, one of a hundred, criminals being sent, on a mission to the earth, as planet coated in radiation. With ninety-nine other teenage criminals; murders, rapists, and others, that will want to to put her head on a spike. For her father being partly responsible for everyone being here.
1. Before The Ground

It's easy to loose time, when your busy. With work, chores and with friends. You might stay out late, or be so caught up with what your doing you loose an hour, or even two. However, when you're sitting in a box, a jail, in solitary, when you just can't sleep the days away anymore. When you can't dream anymore, when you know those dreams won't every become true. With the four walls around you to remind you, you're stuck here. Where your only solace is looking out the cracks from your door, where all you see are the shapes of boots. No form of dust or debris, showing how clean the metallic colored floor was. Even with so many guards walking around and prisoners.

All I had left in my room, was a bed. I once had paper, pencils and the chain that once went around my neck, were taken away from me. When I was caught, talking with the person on the other side of the wall. When the Ark says isolation, they mean it. The moment they took my tools, used converse with the girl, imprisoned on the other side of my wall. Getting the hang of hooking a note onto the claps end of my necklace, swinging it over, just enough so the girl on the other side got it. Passing notes. What a simple thing, I once thought was childish, it was once my only way to interact with someone. Sadly, one day Sucks, they, the guards had stopped it. Stopped my sense of time, entertainment, and slowly causing me too loose my mind. They even took away my shoes. For meals I wasn't given any utensils, nor treys or even a napkin.

Has it only been a few weeks? Or has it been a few months? Was it day or night? Surely, if my parents knew how I was being treated, they'd change it... Would they though? Would they treat me like a normal teenage criminal? Or would they treat me like their child, the way they once did? Man, what I would do just to talk to either of them. I'd even settle with talking with my grandmother, god, I would do anything to listen to her mumbo-jumbo of Earth-centric church talk, and that stupid tree.

My sources of entertainment, my pass time, was mainly exercising. Fifty push ups, thirty jumping jacks, ten lower-body twist, and twenty five Lateral Squats, right after I woke up, before they give me a meal. Followed by more twenty split and goblet squats, and hold a plank position, till it's loud. I assume they took the other teen criminals that aren't in isolation to eat in the dining hall. The only way I knew that was due to Octavia, my penpal, the girl on the other side of the wall would scream, when they grabbed her. Once it's quiet again, with no sound of boots, or any other breaths aside of my own can be heard. I'd jog, around my small box of a room. I learned if I were to do it when guards are around, they'll burst in, force me on to my bed and inject me with something to make me sleep, as if the pitter patter of, my sock covered feet, meeting the cool floor were code, to my fellow criminals. When it got loud, I go back to doing the scorpion, with my feet on my bed, then do thirty sit-ups, and some stupid yoga I'd seen my mother do once. I'm still not sure what yoga was used for, but it kept my mind clear, which was better than having it fly. Thinking did me no good in here, aside cause grief, making time freeze. I'd follow the various exercises with quizzes, mental ones.

Remembering what I've been taught, every detail of my memory, think about the faces of people I've known, or not known. I'd sit and remember my classes, everything I've been taught. With so much time to myself, to rerun everything, I'm sure now I've become more well able to be an aid to medical personal, engineers, and mechanics. I even went over what was taught in earth skills, not much that would do anyone on the Ark or myself. I'd be floated by my next birthday, then the Ark would die months later. We'd all be dead before we got to the ground.

I was more in depth with what my parent's were passing down. My father - Marcus Kane- the second in command of the Ark, made sure to passed down his tactical awareness, command skills, and the characteristics to do whatever it took to keep the human race, alive. My mother -Selene Kane- the one person on this Ark, that likely can match every face to a name. Knowing more about the individuals that walked on the ship, than Chancellor Jaeha did. She only seemed to pass down a large memory, how to gather information from people, how to read those people, and to assets a person before a conversation with them. It wasn't hard, people on this floating bucket seemed to wear themselves on their sleeves. If someone lied, they were obvious about it. Or that's just what had been drilled into me.

They both seemed cold, they were, to a degree, their roles on the ship forced them to be. They made sure I was aware of my own role on the ship. I couldn't be as cold though. I couldn't be as merciless, being ruthless, only caused fear, that isn't true peace.

Once my memorizing, going over the lessons I'd been taught, I'd usually find myself looking out the small, round window, that was high on the wall, showing me space, earth and the rays of the sun shinning off the earth. The sun rays, from where I sat looked as if they were trying to touch the window. Stretching past, going through the little shell of the Earth atmosphere. The atmosphere acting like a prism. For a small period of time, I could see not only the various shades of reds, oranges and yellows, but I could see the luminous quality of the rays, of the sun, seeing more colors hidden in the warm gas star. Seeing shades of blue, green, indigo and violet. It was bewitching. What did the sun look like on the ground? Is it as winsome down there as it was up here?

Being brought out of my daze my door was opened, standing up, as trained, I went to the wall. It's what we were to do whenever anyone came into our rooms, our prisons. I saw not a normal guard, but I met the electrifying green eyes, that were alike mine. The eyes of my mother. She shut the door quickly, in her hands were papers. She walked to my bed, taking a seat, motioning to sit aside her. I was hesitant. This had to be a test, what was she doing here?

"Jonah, sit down, we don't have much time." she ordered, in her motherly tone, that was cool, filled with hast. Obeying I sat on the opposite side of my bed. Questioning what she was doing. This was the second time I'd seen her, ever since I was brought in, locked up. She then handed over the papers, it were two sheets, with pictures of people, with names, their stations, and what looked like their psyche's. That's when I realized that I was handed a list of some of the other juvenile prisoners, their crimes were even written down. "Memorize this, all of it. You'll need the information come tomorrow."

Looking through the names, I looked up at her still confused, "What's happening tomorrow? Why am I seeing all of this?" I looked back down a the list, seeing a familiar name, Octavia, we never shared our last names nor our crimes. It'd be utterly stupid of me to tell her I was the spawn of Selene, and Marcus Kanes daughter. I looked back up at my mother, with the information of my pal on the other side of the wall. She was arrested for being a second child. I felt a guilty, and sympathy in the pits of my stomach, knowing my father was likely around to arrest her and execute her mother.

"You're going to earth." My mother whispered, "You're seeing all of this so you're prepared. You're going to the ground with 97 criminals; murders, rapists, just to name a few of the extreme cases, you'll need to memorize everything on each individual. " She paused, catching her breathe and listening for someone coming, "In the morning before they get you, you need to hide the list." She then pulled something, from her shirt, grabbing my hand she dropped something cold into my hand. "tuck these into your shirt, under your bra, between your breasts, so they can't take them. Use them protect yourself" She whispered, as she pushed my fingers, so they were curved around the objects. She then got up, walking to the door. Only to stop, turning around, with a face mixed with emotions, "You'll live up to your code down there, but please just stay alive, pick your allies carefully." she pleaded, walking towards me.

I didn't know what to do, I had questions, why were they sending us to the ground? Was it to try and preserve oxygen? Did grandma and dad know? God, could I see dad before we left. Could I smell his comforting crisp mandarin and smooth sandalwood body wash smell? Would I be able to hug him? Would he even hug me, or would he stay straight face, would my mother do the same? Should I do the same? I stood up, doing the only thing I could think if, Dropping the papers and objects that she had handed me, and wrapped my arms around her, I didn't know what to think. My emotions had taken over. My nose brushing her shoulder as I held her tight, and she returned the embrace, allowing me to, here ginger and peach sent flooding my nose. What might be the last time I could feel her, smell her, be held by her.

Our hug was brought to a halt as the sound of walking passed the door. My mother pulled away quickly, with a swift kiss on my forehead she whispered, "Be safe, smart and brave, Jonah of the Ark." With that she left the room swiftly. Leaving me in a confused, almost paralyzed state. Dropping back to sit on the bed, I took slow deep breaths, I wouldn't cry. It would be wrong, I was fine. Alive for now and being sent to the ground, where I'd live. Or die a terrible and slow death, due to the radiation on the ground. With a sigh. I pulled the two objects, examining i made out one was a small pocket knife, with a black blade and a black sheath. The other object, was the grey chain that was taken away from me, with silver pendent on it, that was oval in shape with an image carved into it, with the name 'Saint Joan of Arc' carved across the top of it.

I put the necklace around my neck, and held the pendant, tightly. I than, tucked it under my shirt, shortly followed by the pocket knife. Pulling the list of the people, the ninety-nine prisons I'd be going to earth with. As I read the files two names popped out to me, two friends I knew. Clarke Griffin and Wells Jaha. What the hell was Wells doing here? Maybe he went through his fathers files, if that's the case it was stupid of him to get arrested. People would want the prince of the Ark's head. After everything his father did, responsible, like my own father, for people loosing their parents, and or being locked up. Clarke I knew would be on the list, she was arrested the same time as I was. Both of us knew the Ark was dying. She had promised that "we" would tell everyone. I wasn't sure if I would've. Maybe I would, but I didn't get a chance to think it over.

Looking at the pictures of Wells and Clarke I knew he was going to die the ground. He would end with him being murdered by someone. Unlike both Wells and I, Clarke might be the only one spared, if the other prisoners feel like killing us, for our status's on this ship. She would be useful, she was a medical student, knowing way more than I could ever know about the body and ailments to it. I might be able to survive also, likely being one of the few with proper fighting skills, and with the aid of the knife hidden in my bra, I'd surely be able to hold my own, long enough to get away, before they overpowered me of course. What I would need is a gun, if I were to make sure they left me be. That'd be something added to my wish list. Wells, no matter what he could do, wouldn't be spared, or able to stand much of a fighting chance to escape. I know for a fact he'd die quickly, assuming we all survive the radiation.

I needed to memorize everyone. It might give me some sort of edge, whenever some tries to come at me, or the other two. Wells and I would be surrounded by people that would love to put our heads on spikes. For our parents. They'd want Clarkes head as well, the three of us being apart of the privileged, the 'upper-classed' families. That's how these people would see us. Any amount of information could help us.

Again, assuming we survived falling to earth, and the radiation, of course.


	2. We're Back, Bitches

I'd went over, the list. Over and over. Looking it over once again. Only to be brought out of the list, by yelling outside of the door, quickly I stuffed the papers under the mattress. Quickly getting on top of it, attempting to look like I were asleep. Sitting up, quickly, as soon as the door was opened.

Acting as if I had no idea, I asked a question, my voice smooth, "What's going on?"

Ignoring my question, the guard pointed to the wall, "Prisoner 333, face the wall. " I did as I was told, I faced the wall. Legs spread and my arms up, sprawled out, as it usually would go. My right arm was then grabbed, and placed harshly, into a position, where it was to be sticking out. I winced a bit, but sucked it up, looking at the arm they took.

I saw a another guard had brought in a rolling cart, with long plastic boxes on it. The first guard opened the top box, revealing four silver, metalic bands with a little black screen looking thing drilled into it, pulling a band, I saw the bottom of the wristbands had a opening between the sides, of it.

"What are those?" Curiosity struck me. What were they? I assumed they were for communication, or something along those lines.

"Quiet. Hold your arm steady." I was ordered, as a band was pulled open, showing the inside, with six thin needle like spikes, sticking out. Using the hand without the brace the guard held my arm by the elbow. Before he slapped the bracelet on my wrist. I wince, at the suddent pain, feeing the spikes dig into the top of my wrist all at once. Why, why did a communication device need to be stabbing my wrist? Was it not a way to talk with the Ark, after we landed?

I was then lead out, or well forced out of the room. being pushed out the door, thankful for the railing that had stopped me from falling off the second story of the prison. Noticing others were being pulled, pushed and lead out of their cells also. All going in one direction.

"Prisoner 333 move" The guard ordered, I slowly turned away from the railing, still holding it as I walked. Seeing that my neighbor, my pen pall, Octavia was ahead of me, with her arm being twisted behind her. I walked forward towards the guard holding her arm.

"Hey, she's fine, let her go so she can walk, and not have you breaking her arm" I ordered, shoving the guard, making him loosen his grip.

Octavia had turned her head to me, in time to see me get knocked to the railing, roughly, by the young guard that had been holding her arm. "Hey, you can't do that, you ass" She commented, in a high tone. Her guard pulled out his shock baton, quickly I rushed forward, before Octavia would be hit, grabbing her by the elbow, pulling her forward. Past another set of guards.

Looking to her, I took in her appearance, as we walked, releasing her arm. She was older now than her picture was, she was very pretty. With olive skin, and sharp green eyes, her long dark hair was straight. She was about my height, average, she was a bit toned in build. She seemed to be observing me as well. With dark hair that almost matched hers, but with a natural wave and a rustic tint to it, in some lightings it'd come off as a dark bloody color, otherwise it was nearly pitch black, with a dull red shine to it. Alike her I had green eyes, but they were more like my mothers, a bolder shade of green, unlike Octavia's own pair. My skin was pale, alike that of my fathers. I was toned as well.

"Jonah" She greeted quietly, not wanting to be over heard, as we walked, she went on in the low tone, "where do you think they're taking us?" She questioned, as we went down some stairs.

I looked straight ahead, debating on my answer. Do I tell her the truth? No, not yet. I then replied, "No clue, floating us probably" I responded. We were then stopped by a pair of guards in a doorway, handed a change of clothes, and boots.

I then saw my mother walk up, "you four with me." She ordered leading myself, Octavia and two other girls behind us with her. While a man had ordered the boys in front to go with them.

Being lead to another side of the wall, my mother, keeping an emotionless face, and tone as she spoke again, "Change quickly." She ordered. Her green eyes looking to me carefully.

I turned my back to her, Octavia and the other two girls with us. Taking off the sleeping pants I had been given when I was arrested. Stripping them off, replacing them with the pair of dark blue jeans that had been given to me. Then the pair of black shoes, taking the time to tie them, and tuck the bunny ear shaped strings into each shoe, under the tongue. Instead of taking of the sleep shirt, to change it, I threw the other shirt I'd been given on. Not wanting to have anyone see what was hidden under my shirt, also, if we were going to the ground, who know how cold it would be, or if we would need fabrics down there. I then pulled on the black weather jacket that had been handed to me. zipping it up quickly.

"Follow me" My mother ordered us, leading the way back to the group, "Single file line" She ordered, once the three girls went to get in line, I had been pulled me back, pulled into an embrace. I held her close. She then moved away from me, reaching to something in her pocket, putting whatever it was into my jacket pocket, then reached into the back of her pants, "Hide this in your pants, don't show it till you absolutly need to." she whispered, holding out a hand gun. Looking at it, I looked at her in shock, she spoke again, "Take it, it's got a full clip, use each bullet carefully, take it now" She ordered. Reluctantly, I took it from her, hiding it into the back of my pants as well, where it would be hidden. Once, hidden my mother then kissed my forehead, "We love you, not use all of your skills to your advantage, not make it look like I shoved you alright?" She ordered, quietly and quickly.

I turned away from her, walking back around the corner, staging a small fall, catching myself.

"Back in like" My mother ordered, forcibly grabbing me by the arm and pulled me back behind Octavia. Playing the role very well. She then turned her back on me, walking to inspect every other teen that followed behind me.

Octavia looked at me, I shook my head, stopping her from asking anything or saying a word. She continued to walk, me walking behind her. We then came to a slowing halt, we could hear a countdown.

"I don't think we're being floated" someone ahead whispered.

I looked past everyone, seeing Clarkes mother and my father, his arms crossed, eyes going from each individual, assessing each of us, as we walked by. When his eyes met me, they changed, from evaluating to something sad. He walked forward, stopping me from walking forward, he looked me over, studying my face. As I studied him looking up at the tall man, his seeing his dark hair, that waved like mine did. His tan skin, his dark brown eyes seemed to be saying everything, he didn't dare speak aloud. This could be the last time we'd see each other, ever. I just nodded, giving a small reassuring smile, though I myself was worried about myself of course, but I was more worried Octavia, Clarke, Wells and the rest of these teens well being, they had no idea what was going to happen, what was even going on. They, or we could die a terrible, painful death.

"It's okay Kane" I whispered, pushing past him, not wanting to dwindle in the moment, or to cry, as I wanted to. Tears would do neither of us any good. Quickly, I looked to Abby, Clarkes mother, mouthing quietly, _"I'll watch her back"_ talking about her daughter, she gave a nod, as if thanking me. Then a tall boy, with goggles, behind me was asking about his friends, I couldn't see his face, but he must've been shoved back into line and told to shut up. As he had stopped talking entirely.

"Hey, he's probably ahead of us, or behind us somewhere" I whispered aloud, so he could hear me. I wasn't sure he did.

We all then entered a doorway, there was a dim white teal light, each of us going in one by one, directed to go up a latter or to go left or right. Octavia had been motioned to go up, all the way, while I was motioned to go to the second floor. I did as I was told. Meeting yet another guard, who pointed me at a seat, I took my seat and the guard tightly strapped me into the seat that was mounted on a wall. Then walked off to strap someone else in. Looking up, I saw Wells already strapped up across for me, his eyes, were looking around the room, as others stared at him, most were likely staring at him with hatred. As he should be, the dumbass was going to get killed.

Clarke was than brought in, on a stretcher, _did they have to knock her out?_ They then strapped her into a seat, next to Wells, in the middle of the ship. _Stupid idea._ She'd probably curse and make his ride down worse, then it already was going to be. A few more kids were strapped down. A small girl, with blond hair was strapped into the seat next to mine, her feat barely touched the ground. She seemed to be scared, unsure of what was going on. She looked about twelve in age, my mind went back to the list. Then I remembered the name that went with this little girls face, Charlotte. She had been arrested for apparently assaulting a guard, shortly after her parents were executed.

In a low whisper tone, I tried to give her comfort, "It's alright. We'll be alright, think of this as a ride"

She then looked at me, "What's going on?" He voice was frantic.

Seeing no harm in telling her the truth, us all being strapped in now. Just waiting for the countdown to be over, so I answered her, "We're being sent to earth"

Our conversation came to an end, as the countdown stopped and the room, this ship had jerked downwards.

"What was that!" Someone demanded, frantic, just like this little girl was.

"We're being detached from the Ark" I answered simply. Causing a panic it'd seem as a few people started talking.

Clarke shortly woke up, as the talking quieted, as if everyone excepted that we weren't on the Ark anymore. She still looked as if she was in a drug induced daze. Well, up till she saw Wells sitting next to her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She demanded, her tone harsh. I turned my attention away from them, observing everyone.

"I don't want to be here" The girl next to me almost whimpered.

I looked to her, not sure what to really do. "Well, here we are. This maybe our only ways not to be floated. At least we have a chance, to live on earth." I looked away from her, as her attention on me, "I highly doubt your parents would want you to rot on the Ark, not when there was a chance for you -" I was interrupted by the ship rocking around, and the lights going off and back on. "That was the atmosphere, bring us in" I said quietly, mostly to myself, trying to reassuring myself.

Then screens on the wall, followed by a high pitch screech, lit up. The image of the chancellor, Jaha, Wells's father. His image spoke.

"Prisoners of the Ark, hear me now, you've been given a second chance, and as your chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us. Indeed for mankind itself" I rolled my eyes, he wasn't even going to tell everyone aboard this ship the reason for this, the truth. That the Ark was dying. "We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others." He paused then went on, "Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable."

I rolled my eyes at the screen, Jaha seemed to draw out, and made sure we all heard that we were expendable. Seemed someone else agreed, speaking up, "Your dad is a dick, Wells." whom ever it was earned a few chuckles.

As the chancellor went on, "Those crimes will be forgiven, your records whipped clean. The drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war Mount Weather-" The image of Jaha was then replaced by colorful squares, as we were loosing the footage. "- was a military base, built within a mountain." Jaha's face was back, "It was to be stocked with enough non perishables to sustain 300 people for up to two years."

My attention was than drawn to some dip-shit floating around. He must've unstrapped himself. "Spacewalker, strikes again" Someone called. I shook my head, recalling this morons crimes. He wasted a few months worth of oxygen, doing an unpermitted space walk. He deserved to be here in my book. The morons in their seats were cheering for the moron.

I looked to the girl next to me, "Do not unstrap yourself." I ordered, looking back at, Finn, the Spacewalker, the moron out of his seat. It seemed, Clarke and Wells were the only ones in the same mindset, "Fucking moron"

Wells instructing the moron to strap back in, before we landed. Just as two more idiots decided to unstrap themselves.

"You two, stay put if you want to live" Clarke barked at them. They didn't seem to care, seeing how they were unstrapped from their seats. _Morons!_

Then the chancellor cut out again, just as the ride started getting rougher. Causing the morons that unstrapped themselves to fly in random directions, gas and sparks started to fly. I held on tight to my belts, that held me to the wall. The lights started flickering, more sparks flew. The thrusters should've started back up. Something was wrong. Then there was a loud thud. We've landed, I assume. The lights then turned on, just as the engines had gone off. Quickly, I unbuckled myself, heading my way to the latter.

"Listen, no machine hum." someone pointed out, a moment later, all of their belts, popped unlocking in unison. As I climbed down the latter, Clarke had asked if a kid was breathing. I had to beat everyone to the door, before anyone was stupid enough to open it and kill us all. On the lower level I was thankful, the door hadn't been damaged. The inside of this ship is safe. _Good._

As if by bad luck, someone had yelled about the door being down here. Causing a sea of people to rush down. Then people started rushing down to the lower level

"Back it up!" I yelled, taking some form of order, as did some other guy did. A tall guy, looked relatively handsome, he wasn't on the list. He's not a prisoner. I didn't recall being told of any guard joining us, then again my mother might have left that out. I then turned to the door, looking for the lever to open it, however the guy. The guard had found it. I walked over towards the handle. Not to stop him, but in a somewhat eager feeling. To open the door.

Before the handle could be pushed, Clarke had climbed down the latter, causing everyone to stop and look at her, watching her walk forward.

Frantic, as she spoke, "Jonah, The air could be toxic" Her eyes pleading.

The man, the guard, turned to her, "If the air's toxic, we're all dead, anyway"

"I rather die knowing I tried going outside than dying in here" I informed her taking hold of the lever once again, about to pull it down. Stopping once I heard a familiar voice.

"Bellamy?" Someone questioned. Everyone turned to Octavia. Bellamy? As she walked through the crowd i then realized.

Everyone seemed top realize she was the girl they hid under the floor, whispering started up.

Bellamy was smiling at his little sister, "My god, look how big you are. Octavia then hugged Bellamy, her brother. I couldn't hide the smile. She had her family with her, even down here.

Than she seemed taken back realizing her brother was dressed as a guard. "What the hell are you wearing, a guard's Uniform?"

"I borrowed it, to get on the drop ship" Bellamy quickly explained. So he wasn't a guard. "Some has got to keep an eye on you."

They then hugged again, then Clarke spoke up, "Where's your wristband?"

"Do you mind? " Octavia questioned, "I haven't seen my brother in a year" Then in the crowd , Clarke included seemed shocked. By the information. On the Ark, there was a rule, only on child per-family. It was a crime otherwise. Their mother must've been executed, floated into space. While Octavia was arrested, just for existing.

"No one has a brother" Some chipped up, then everyone started speaking up, singling Octavia out.

"That's Octavia Blake, the girl they found hidden under the floor!" Some girl yelled.

Octavia was about to jump and attack everyone. Thankfully, her brother stopped her, "Octavia, no" He whispered pulling her back, and placing her on the other side of him, closer to me, so he was facing me and her back was to me.

I then spoke up, "Let's give them something else, to remember you for." I suggested, grabbing hold of the handle again, "Being the first person to set foot on earth for example. "

"In a hundred years" Bellamy emphasized. He then looked up at me nodding, as a signal to open the door.

Not that I needed it, as I pulled down the lever. As I pulled it, everyones breathing seemed to stop. The large door slowly opened up. Shining in the bright light of the sun, causing me to shield my eyes, taking one step past the entrance, being stopped by Bellamy, whom had put his arm in front of me. Allowing his sister to walk down slowly. It was so beautiful. Prettier than I ever dreamed. Smell heavenly.

Octavia then leapt off the edge of the door, on to the dirt ground. She threw her arms in the air, inhaling air, just before she yelled in glee, "We're back, bitches!" At that moment everyone rushed out, nearly stomping on one another. I put an arm around Octavia, after her brother had let her go.

"Now, that's an entrance to remember, if I do say so myself." I whispered to her, she just smiled and walked off, I began to follow her, in a trance, looking at how gorgeous the scenery was, for being mostly various shades of green, it was an improvement over my stupid wall up on the Ark.


	3. On Our Own

I had began to follow Octavia only to remember, we had to get somewhere safe. Somewhere where there was food. We needed to get to Mount Weather. Looking back towards the ship I saw Clarke had stepped off of the ship. Walking towards her seeing she had a map in her hand, I then snatched it out of her hand. Walking away from the drop ship. Clarke on my heels, trying to get it back.

"We need a view" I informed her walking away from the large group of delinquents. Finding a place, away, with no trees in the way, I proceeded to unroll the map. Looking down at it then back up and back down. Clarke then took the map, realizing the same thing I had. We were on the wrong mountain. Mount Weather was past the forest below us.

"Crap" I whispered, aloud. She then took map, observing it and the view, coming to the conclusion I had. We were on the wrong mountain.

"Why so serious Princesses?" The moronic space walker, Finn questioned, walking closer, "Or princess and the maid of the Ark?" Earning dirty looks.

I let out a huff, "Moron", then walked away, letting Clarke deal with him. Walking back past the group, I got onto the ship, to see Wells still standing in the doorway. I shook my head as I walked up to him.

"It's really, really stupid that you got yourself arrested, Jaha"I stated, standing in front of him, referring to him by his last name. As my father referred to his.

He looked to me, "I had to. I couldn't live with myself otherwise." he stated simply.

"You're going to get yourself killed. You're not going to live much longer anyways." I replied, walking past him into the ship.

"I have the same chances as you do" He retorted following me into the ship.

I just shook my head, "No, no you don't, your father pretty much locked everyone of us up. And he risked the lives of us all. Probably floated a lot of their parents also. " I paused going on, "I know mine did also, but he's just following rules, rules your dad didn't have to enforce." I chuckled, "Plus, I stand a better chance of fighting everyone then you do, now get to the roof, see if we can get communications up, check under the panels" I ordered.

* * *

"Our main focus should be getting to Mount Weather" Clarke stated, once she was next to me, I nodded in agreement. Jumping onto the door, sitting on it, while she had set map down next to me. I looked up observing the rest of the group, all still wild.

I was doubtful anyone would follow us, or be smart enough to realize we needed to get to the right mountain, I made sure Clarke was aware, "We aren't going to get any of these people to follow us, even if they were smart enough to realize we wouldn't last long, they would rather take the time to hang us, for our status's on the Ark" I paused going on, "You they might spare however, unlike my parents and Well's father, your parents didn't have a hand in floating people, or locking anyone up. People will likely want to hurt Jaha, by killing Wells. The idiot didn't think before coming down here."

She nodded, "Agreed, he didn't think. He's not really good at thinking before he acts either though" she whispered, referring to her past, when she told Wells that the Ark was dying, and he had told Jaha about her father going public. Resulting in her father being floated, as well as causing both Clarke and I to be locked up.

I let out a sigh shutting my eyes, "I'll do what my father would do, I'll watch out for both you and him." Reopening my eyes I saw Wells walking over, I didn't like the look on his face. "I'll protect both of you, from the rest of the group, as it's my duty."

Before Clarke could respond Wells interjected, "We got problems. The communications system is dead" He then looked at me, "A dozen panels are missing, heat fried the wires"

I looked away, whispering a line of curses. What did Jaha think, stuffing us onto a hundred year old ship? Did he even think to get it looked over, to be assured that this bucket wouldn't fall apart upon landing?

"Well, all that matters right now is getting to Mount Weather." Clarke stated, She then proceeded to show Wells, where we were on the map, and where we needed to go.

"Yeah, should be easy, getting through the, radiation soaked forest, that stands between us and our next meal" I muttered, with sarcasm and dread in my tone.

I looked to, Wells whom nodded, taking in the information Clarke and I were giving him, "Where'd you learn to do that." he asked Clarke, Idiot... Clarke then went quiet, I rested a hand on her shoulder, gripping it comfortably. As Wells realized quickly who taught her, "Your father" He almost whispered.

Looking back up I saw the kid from the Ark, the on with goggles walk close. I raised an eyebrow as he spoke, "Ah, cool, a map." He said with pure sarcasm, I rolled my eyes as he went on, "They got a bar in town? I'll buy you a beer?" He questioned, with a sarcastic humor.

Wells, then turned to the kid, "You mind?" he asked as he pushed the kid back.

"Wells, stop it. Now" I said, with a commanding tone, not liking the attention Wells was causing. The rest of the camp was starting to look over at us.

That's when another came in, with a beak of a nose, and oddly spaced out eyes. Came into the scene from behind "Hey, hey, hey", Wells then looked to the kid followed by a large group of other kids. On instinct I got up, pushing both Clarke and Wells behind me. Putting myself behind this kid, I recognized, John Murphy, a pyro, he set fire in an officers quarters/

He looked down at me, with amusement, "wow, luck you got a cute little body guard, not that she can do much, being surrounded by, what 96 people?" He walked closer, so I could feel his hot breath hitting my face. while more of the group of delinquents surrounded us.

"Back off " I ordered, calmly, "Fighting here would do no one any good"

Wells then spoke up, like a moron, "We're just trying to figure out where we are."

That's when Bellamy spoke up, "We're on the ground. That's not good enough for you?" I rolled my eyes looking over at him, seeing Octavia next to him. She seemed to share the mindset as her brother.

More people crowded, Wells spoke in a loud tone so they all could hear him. Moron. "We need to find Mount Weather" He walked a way from Clarke and I. He went on, "You heard my fathers message, that has to be our first priority" Moron. Mentioning his father.

"Screw your father." Octavia responded, going on as she didn't get a reply, "What, you think you're in charge here? You and your little princess." She then looked to me, "I bet without Jonah, you'd be pretty much on your own"

I I didn't like her condescending tone. It seemed Clarke wasn't a fan either as she spoke up, before I could.

"Do you think we care who's in charge? We need to get to Mount Weather, not because the chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we'll get and the harder this'll be." She stated loudly.

"How long are any of us going to live without those supplies?" I questioned, as I stuck close behind Clarke, keep myself in the way of John Murphy and his group, Murphy had in his hand what looked like a make shift knife. Seeing it caused me to slowly reach a hand behind me, resting my palm on the handle of the gun, still tucked away, I didn't want to use it, but if it came down to it, I would.

Clarke then went on, "We're looking at a 20 mile trek. Okay? So, if we want to get there before dark we need to leave now." Clarke ordered. I let out a sigh, already knowing what would happen next

"I got a better idea you go, find it for us, let the privilege do the hard work for a change" Bellamy responded, many of the group agreed in unison.

"We already were going to. Why the hell would we stay here, when we know where there's, shelter and food?" I replied, whipping around, walking in front of both Clarke and Wells "you really would rather stay here, without either of those things, while we go where it's at?" I let out a huff of a laugh, "When we find it what makes you think, we would come back with any of it? Why would either of them, with you lot being as hostile as you currently are" I took a breathe and went on, "Would you go back to help the people that were coming off as threats?"

He then walked up closer to me, Octavia in tow, "If you don't we'd hunt you down" He replied, in a bitter and threatening tone.

I chuckled, "That's cute, now tell me real quick, without looking at anyone else for help, or the map, tell me which way is Mount Weather?" I knew already, he, nor the rest of the group, didn't know where to go. They were all busy partying here.

Then Wells spoke up, "You're not listening. We all need to go." He then let out a huff, turning around I saw Murphy had gotten in the middle.

"Look at this, everybody, chancellor of earth" He stated, getting laughs from the majority of the group.

Well's rolled his eyes, responding, "You think that's funny?"

In that moment he was knocked down. Clarke was being held back, while Wells only got back up, his leg was obviously injured. But the fool had put his hands up. While I got in the way, holding a better fighting stance, with my pointed knuckles showing, with my pointer knuckles pointed outwards a bit, so if i needed to, I could cause this man more pain, and knock him down, with enough pressure to the right spot.

"No but this is pretty funny, you have a little guard even down here, what going to let this little girl fight for you?" Murphy taunted Wells.

I held my stance, staying in the way, between the pair of them. Just as Murphy was preparing to lunge, I readied myself to lunge, wanting to get his neck, to knock the air out of him. Someone had jumped in the way. The Spacewalker, Finn.

He stood with his back to me and Wells, "Come on Murphy, the guy has only one leg, while the knight, she's probably a better fighter. How about you wait till it's a fair fight? I'll even hold the knight out of the way" he suggested.

Murphy, let out a sort of growl and walked away. While Octavia walked up.

"Hey, Spacewalker" She spoke, gaining Finns attention, "Rescue me next" She was than pulled away by her brother, then the rest of the group walked away.

Clarke walked closer, kneeling down to Wells, examining his leg.

"Sprained or broken?" I asked her, staying on my feet, still ready to fight. If I let down my guard, that would be stupid.

"Badly sprained" Clarke responded, while Wells, grunted as she messed with his ankle, "He should stay off it for a bit" She added

At that moment Finn had walked over, again, "So, Mount Weather? When do we leave?" He questioned, volunteering himself. I'll admit it I was caught a bit off guard, then again he did jump in to stop a fight.

"Right now" Clarke responded, standing up, "We'll be back tomorrow" She informed Wells, then looked over at me.

I put my hand up before she could speak, "I was already planning on standing put." Looking down at Wells, I added, "I don't trust him to be left alone, I presume Murphy, or someone else will try something again." I looked back up at Clarke adding, more, "Looks as if he does have his own guard detail as his father did." I then looked at Finn, with a serious tone adding, "Anything happens to her, you'll have not only me to deal with, but any injury to, she has skills we need." He only smiled and nodded, promising to keep her safe. Good.

Then Wells spoke up, pointing out the obvious, "How are the two of you gonna carry enough food for a hundred people?"

Then Finn grabbed two random people, I recognized the one with goggles, while the other person was smelling a leaf, must've been the accomplice to goggle-boys crime, "Four of us. Can we go now?" Finn asked, getting impatient with Wells. With Finns hands on the Asian boys neck, I saw his wrist band, it was scratched up. I elbowed Clarke, motioning her to look where I was looking.

At that moment Octavia then plugged herself back into the group, "Sounds like a party make it five"

Her brother than walked up, pulling her, "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded.

She gave a sassy response, "Going for a walk"

Before the siblings could bicker some more, it had seem Clarke had noticed what I had, "Hey, were you trying to take this off?"

"Yeah, so?" Finn responded, the moron obviously didn't put much thought into, why we all had the wristband on to begin with.

I then interjected, "Moron, it's probably transmitting your vital signs to the Ark. Currently, that is the only way so that they" I pointed up towards the sky, "know we're still alive, take it off they'll think we're dead"

"Should I care?" Finn questioned, the moron.

Clarke then went on hitting an emotional question, "Well, I don't know. Do you want the people you love to think you're dead? Do you want them to follow you down here in a few months?" She paused, noticing it seemed to hit the Spacewalker.

I then took over, "they won't if they thing we're dying. We're down here to make sure earth is inhabitable."

He seemed to understand us fully, looking down in some shame. Once he looked up Clarke nodded.

"Okay, now let's go." She ordered, Finn led the two kids he grabbed, while Octavia gained approval from her brother. While Clarke walked towards Wells and I. Looking to Wells she sighed, "You shouldn't have come here. Wells. Keep an eye on him Jonah" She whispered the last part looking at me.

"Keep an eye on yourself also" I replied, with a nod she then walked away, to join the other four.

I looked to Bellamy, and narrowed my eyes. Something was off about him, currently. He finally looked to see me glaring, then turned to walk away. Leaving me with Wells.


	4. Whatever The Hell We Want

Picking up some more would, I walked back into camp, in time to see Murphy and one of his blind supporters, around Wells, whom had just dropped off a pile of wood, where we were accumulating more, Wells had pushed past Murphy, walking up to me. I raised a brow questioning what happened. Assuming they had threatened him.

"They left me a note on the drop ship, 'first son, first to die'" he informed me, with a faint chuckle, "They spelled 'die' wrong though. They slept it, d-y-e, like to dye something another color" walking past me he added in, "I'm going to get some more wood, then we can get those two kids bodies."

I walked closer to the pile, in time to hear Bellamy, point out the obvious, "If you're going to kill someone, it's best not to announce it."

He stopped going on, seeing I was close by, I saw the note on the drop ship, smirking at the spelling, "Might seem more threatening if you spell things correctly also" I then tossed my arm full of wood, onto the pile.

Murphy then chuckled, "You're not really a member of the guard, are you?" He questioned, Bellamy, ignoring my comment. I stood there as Bellamy walked closer, not wanting to be heard. He looked to me, as if giving me the que to leave.

I chuckled lightly, "I've already figured out you're not apart of the guard, you kind of let that slip back before I opened the doors. So go on explain" I went on, "No worries, I'm not apart of the guard either, lost those chances now haven't I?" I then walked past through them, knocking against Bellamy, intentionally.

I walked slowly, so I could listen to the conversation, figuring it would involve us, Clarke, Wells and I. shortly Bellamy replied to Murphy, "No, but the real guard will be down here soon, unless we stop it." I raised a brow curious about where he was going with this, "You don't actually think they're going to forgive your crimes?" Murphy didn't get the chance to respond as Bellamy went on, "Even if they do, then what? Guys like us, we're gonna become model citizens now, get jobs, if we're lucky, maybe pick up their trash?"

"You got a point" I assume it was the guy next to Murphy that asked.

Bellamy responded, "No. I got a question. They locked you up, dumped you down here, like lab rats to die." I then realized where he was going with it, caressing the wristband on my arm, I picked up speed, I needed to cover Wells back, keep him busy, out of the way of the warpath that Bellamy was going to cause, with the aid of Murphy.

* * *

Through the day I had managed to keep Wells busy. Mentally, thinking over Bellamy, I had no information on him, like I did the rest of the group. He wasn't a guard, but who was he? Why would he care if the guard came down, why just focus on them? Our doctors, farmers were also going to come down. Did he do something? Something terrible that if the guard came down, he would be arrested? Something so terrible that he'd rather let the Ark think people are dying down here? What did he do?

It was night Wells and I had managed to make some tools, with debree from the drop ship and the larger sticks we found. When hearing some screaming or joy, it peaked curiosity. He walked out of the ship, or he limped out of the ship. While I walked past him, we saw the group of teens surrounding a fire.

I lead the way through the group, then I saw it. My hunches were correct, they were taking the bracelets off.

"Who's next?" Bellamy questioned loudly.

Wells then demanded, "What the hell are you doing?"

Bellamy had stopped someone from walking towards Wells, while I stood next to my friend. "We're liberating ourselves. What does it look like?"

"Like a bunch of morons, being stupid. " I responded,

Wells, being who he was said it in a nicer way, "It looks like you're trying to get us killed" He went on, "the communication system is dead. These wristbands are all we got. Take them off and the Ark will think we're dying. That it's not safe for them to follow."

"That's the point Chancellor" Bellamy responded, obviously not caring, "We can take care of ourselves, can't we?" Causing a ripple of yells from the group.

I shook my head, speaking before Wells could, I walked forward closer to Bellamy, "you idiot, you're killing us and the people on the Ark, take off those bands and we're one our own, with no aid." I said, going on in a whisper so he could hear me, "But lets be honest, you don't give a damn about freeing us, you're down here for something. Tell me what did you do up there, that's so terrible that you don't want our farmers, or doctors, people we need. What did you do?" I whispered a harsh tone. Earning a glare of anger and shock from him, this reaction gave me the indication, that I was correct, "That's what I thought."

Then Wells spoke again, louder, while I was getting the stink eye from the fake guard in front of me, "Those aren't just our friends, or our parents up there. They're our farmers, our doctors, our engineers." This caused Bellamy to seem anxious, he looked away from me, observing the crowd as Wells went on, "I don't care what he tells you. We won't survive here on our own." He paused, before going on with his speech, "Besides, if it's safe, how could you not want the rest of our people to come down here?"

Bellamy then responded with a gruff tone, "My people are already down here." He motioned to the crowd then pointed upwards as he went on, "Those people, locked my people up. " He then took a step forward, forcing me to back up, I wasn't going to let him get behind me. He went on, ignoring me, "Those people killed my mother for the crime of having a second child. Your father did that. "

Then Wells replied, stupidly, "My father didn't write the laws."

"No. He enforced them. But not anymore. Not here": Bellamy paused for dramatic effect, "Here, there are no laws." Gaining some agreement from the crowd, as he went on, raising his voice, railling up the crowd, "Here, we do whatever the hell we want. Whenever the hell we want. Now, you don't have to like it, Wells" He then looked down to me, "Or you Jonah. You both can even try to stop it or change it, kill me. You know why?" He looked back up over my head to Wells, "whatever the hell we want."

"Morons" I whispered.

Before I could add more, Murphy yelled repeating Bellamy, "Whatever the hell we want!" causing the rest of the crowd to chant it. A few moments later, some loud noise came from the sky and water started falling from the ground, it was raining.

Everyone got excited over it, once they realized what it was, "Hopefully, this doesn't turn terrible" I whispered, hoping, praying it didn't. At least not until Clarke and Octavia came back and we had more shelter, than just having to depend on the drop ship.

Wells then said loudly, being heard over the rain, "We need to collect this." He was right we should, it'd be all we had till we found a water source nearby.

Bellamy then repeated himself in a monotone, "Whatever the hell you want. "

With that I grabbed Wells's wrist leading him back to the drop ship, "lets use the seat belts, the webbing on it might be able to gather the water, at least we can suck the water out of the seat belts then later on" I suggested walking onto the drop ship, then letting him go. Turing away from him, I proceeded to take off my jacket and the first shirt, leaving on the pajama like shirt that I had underneath, "that or use your clothes" I ordered, putting my jacket back on, walking outside, placing the shirt I had taken off on the drop ship door, letting the rain and small puddle under it seep into the shirt.

"You're right" Wells spoke up joining me with a few seat belts.

I chuckled, "of course I am, when am I not wrong, don't answer that."

He had sat down by me laying the seat belts on the door next to my shirt, "They won't listen to us, not even if we'd come up with a way to make food"

"Well, what did you think was going to happen?" I questioned, looking over at the dying fire, seeing Bellamy, talking with Murphy and his group, looking in our direction, "for the night we will sleep over away from the group alright, I'll take first watch." I whispered, already figuring we, or well he would be targeted.

"Why not on the ship?" Wells question, understanding why I'd be staying close.

I looked back at him, "if someone came for us in here, they'd block our only way out, over near those trees, there is space, so we can make a break if they come at us. Plus, I prefer not to sleep where there are currently two dead kids aboard.

With out argument he agreed. Eventually he had fallen asleep, as did the majority of the group. I sat on a trunk, that had a tree behind it, acting like a back rest, as well as extra protection, so if someone came up from behind, there would be a tree between us. I made sure to half my black knife in my hand unshealted, using it just to scratch the trunk between my legs. I was across from Wells, keeping an eye on him, also the others. Letting out another yawn, figuring it'd have been long enough, I picked up a stick and threw it at Wells, causing him to jolt up right, in alert, then look to me.

"Your up, your watch now" I said loud enough for him to hear me. He gave a nod, sitting up right. While I got comfortable in my tree seat, my jacket being on backwards so the zipper was on the back, my hands sitting on my stomach, with the knife in hand, then I went to sleep.


	5. Death Doesn't Care

Waking up the following morning, I saw Wells who seemed off, while we were out of the camp, digging. He wouldn't tell me, something obviously had happened during the night, but I couldn't figure it out. At least, not until, we had brought the two dead kids from the ship, not till Well's removed his jacket. Showing that his right wrist was bare. He didn't have the wristband on. Seeing this I glued together what likely happened. Bellamy, or Murphy, maybe both had forcibly removed the wristband.

"Are you alright?" I asked, wanting it to be clear, I was talking about his well being.

He didn't look up, as he finished stripping the two dead boys. Knowing we'd be able to use their clothes at some point.

I let out a sigh, "Was it both of them?"

"He had a gun" Wells finally replied, going on, "Bellamy had a gun, he threatened to shoot me, I told him to, but he was only distracting me, so Murphy and his thugs could pin me down and remove the wristband.

With a sigh I gave a response, "I'm sorry, I should've stayed up with you, I should've known better then to close my eyes so soon."

He shook his head, placing the first body into a grave, "It's not your fault, you needed to sleep, I'd just watch out, they'll want yous and Clarkes next" I nodded. as I began burying the dead boy. While Wells did the same with the other. We worked in silence. feeling the warm sun burn into us through the trees. Once I had finished I looked to Wells, "I'm going to go find a tree, keep your head and nose down" I ordered, then walked into the woods. Really I didn't need to go to the bathroom, I just wanted to walk, away from the camp. See what I could find, I hadn't seen any animals yet, did they die from the radiation? I only hoped Clarke's group were on their way back with supplies from Mount Weather.

While walking I ended up far enough a way from camp that I couldn't hear the ruckus, I came across prints in the ground, kneeling down I observed the most perfect one I could find, the print looked almost human, but deformed looking. It had four long toes at the top portion of the print, with another tow being farther down the foot, suggesting whatever this print belonged to, the creature had opposable toes. Monkey? Gorilla? Or even deformed human? The print I could tell was old, about a few days old, suggesting whatever it belonged to was alive, at least when it made this print. So, something's alive down here. I stood up quickly hearing the sound of twigs breaking and leafs crumbling. I had a hand on the grip end of my gun, pulling it out as I heard the sound of not one thing, but multiple things running in my direction. I then held my gun up, steady, predicting where I would see whatever was coming. If it were a monkey or gorilla of sorts, I wouldn't stand a chance.

Thankfully, what ran out into view wasn't something alien to me, but it was Clarke, followed by Octavia, Finn and the Asian. They were missing the kid with the goggles. I dropped my hand, sticking the gun back where I had it, running over to them.

"You have a gun?" Clarke panted, out of breath.

I shrugged, "Yea, so does Bellamy, where's the goggle kid, where's Jasper?" I questioned, then saw Octavia wad a rip in her pants and was wrapped, up, "What happened?"

"They got him, we need to get to camp now" Clarke ordered, I nodded running the way I had came, with them on my tail. We made it in time to see Wells had a knife to a Murphys neck. So much for laying low. "Wells! Let him go!" Clarke barked, as she ran ahead of me. Wells did as he was told and pushed Murphy away, and down.

Murphy quickly got up, in that instant I ran in front of Wells, just as Bellamy had grabbed the lunging Murphy, "Enough, Murphy" Only to let him go, when he saw Octavia limping, being helped by the Asian kid, "Octavia, are you all right?" He then walked over, to help her walk, then realizing they had no food, "Where's the food?"

Finn then responded, "We didn't make it to Mount Weather"

"Then, what the hell happened out there?" Bellamy demanded, not happy with the answer Finn gave.

Then it was Clarkes turn, with a fearful tone, "We were attacked"

"Attacked by what?" Wells questioned, I then thought about the foot prints, an ape?

Finn then answered both questions, "Not what. Who. Turns out, when the last man from the ground died on the Ark, he wasn't the last grounder." He stated.

"We're wrong" I whispered, Clarke nodded, looking away from me to Bellamy.

"Everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong" She then went on, louder, "There are people here, survivors" she then looked to the group of teens behind us, sensing they were about to become senseless, "The good news is, that means we can survive. Radiation won't kill us."

I shook my head, "But the things alive down here can" I said.

Finn a bit after then gave his realization also, "Yeah, bad news is the grounders will."

Wells then noticed that someone was missing, "Where's the kid with the goggles?"

I looked to Clarke, before answering the question, "The grounders got him, how?"

Clarke nodded, looking to Wells and I, "Jasper was hit." She then whispered, "They took him" She then pulled Wells hand, noticing that his wristband was gone, her tone changed form fearful to a motherly annoyed tone, "Where is your wristband?"

I looked to Bellamy as Wells answered, "Ask him" looking at Bellamy.

"Man, I bet you want our people down here now don't you" I hissed, venom dripping from my words, "He, they all started taking them off last night" I informed Clarke. Who looked irked.

She turned and looked to Bellamy, "How many?" she demanded.

Then Murphy responded, speaking up for his leader, "twenty-four and counting" Morons.

Then Clarke went on a speech, loud so everyone could hear, "you idiots, life support on the Ark is failing. That's why they brought us down here. They need to know the ground is survivable again, and we need their help against whoever is out there." she took a breath, before continuing, "If you take off your wristbands, you're not just killing them. You're killing us."

I shook my head, looking to Bellamy, "Go on, about your lies"

As if accepting the invitation, he then countered Clarke, "We're stronger than you think. Don't listen to her. Or the other two, they are the privileged." I crossed my arms over my chest, listening to his predictable speech, "If they come down, they'll have it good. How many of you can say the same?" He paused, for a dramatic effect then went on, "We can take care of ourselves. That wristband on your arm? It makes you a prisoner. We're not prisoners anymore!"

"Except we are, we're stuck down here with nothing. There are less then a hundred of us, two people died day one, and who knows if Jasper is alive, we are stuck here with got knows how many things out there that want to kill us." I looked to the crowd, "Everything we've been taught about the ground is wrong, we need them to come down here. Death doesn't care about your status. Privileged, unprivileged, it doesn't matter when you're dead." I then looked to Bellamy, "why continue with the class bullshit? Down here we're all equal, we'll die. If they come down here, we at least stand a chance to fight, to live!"

Bellamy then went to talk, "We are fighters, we are survivors! The grounders should worry about us!" He earned cheers from the crowd.

"Morons." I turned to Clarke, who stood next to Finn, "Lets get Jasper."

They both nodded in agreement. Octavia and the Asian, known as Monty, joined us both nodding in agreement.

Wells then joined us, "What's the plan?"

I looked at Octavia, observing her leg then looking to Monty, "You're both not going" I declared.

"You can't boss me around" Octavia declared glaring at me.

Then Monty objected as well, "he's my best friend I'm going"

I rolled my eyes, "No. Octavia you're hurt, you'll only slow us down. If we get ambushed out there, we need to be able to get out and run." I stated, then looked at Monty, "If I recall correctly, you were recruited by engineering, right?" He nodded simply, then I went on, "Communication is your job, we need to get a hold of the Ark."

"Who's going then?" Fin asked.

Letting out a sigh looking behind my back, eyes on Bellamy, "we need the extra gun" I whispered, Then looked to Finn, "you too, for tracking. Clarke also, she'll be able to at asset Jaspers condition, I'll be going as well. "

Finn let out a huff of a laugh and walked away. I looked to Clarke, "Work on him, I'm going to see if I can persuade Bellamy and someone else to volunteer" With that I walked away, to do talk.


	6. Rescue Party

I walked over to Bellamy, whom was walking, a limping Octavia. I joined them, standing on the other side of Octavia.

"Sit let me have a look at it" I suggested, leading them towards a nearby stump. I keeled down, removing the cloth she had wrapped around the wound. Examining it. Whatever, bit her left a deep enough bite to where she was still bleeding a bit. Not deep enough to hit her femoral artery it'd seem otherwise she would've been dead within minutes, "Well you're lucky" I stated, as Bellamy handed be a wet rag, and I gently dabbed around the wound, cleaning it.

"You call this luck?" Octavia winced as I touched her, "I sure don't feel it"

I let out a light chuckle, "Whatever, bit you, missed you femoral artery, you wouldn't be here currently." I explained, "You would've bleed out to quickly and had maybe ten minutes, to say your prayers" I informed her, pointed on her leg where the artery was, "also, I'm not seeing any venom or anything that would cause a problem, so as long as it stays clean and covered" I then ripped a part of my shirt off, wrapping it around her thigh.

"Speaking of what bit you, what did?" Bellamy demanded, I looked up at Octavia, also interested in what did this.

"I don't know" she shrugged, still wincing in pain, "The others said it looked like a giant snake."

Bellamy shook his head, "You could've been killed."

I rolled my eyes, "next time, maybe you won't be such an ass about going somewhere safe" I retorted, before he could say anything else, Clarke came over, followed by Wells.

"She would have died, if Jasper didn't jump in to pull her out" Clarke reminded us.

Octavia then tried to get up, "You guys leaving, I'm coming too."

She was then pushed back down by Bellamy, while ha and I said in unison, "No."

Bellamy went on, "No, no. No way. Not again" he warned.

"Their right. Like Amber said, you'll only slow us down, with your leg." Clarke advised before Octavia could argue.

I looked to Bellamy, "You however are coming with" I stated, pulling his shirt up a bit, showing the gun holstered in his shirt. Clarke nodded in agreement. Bellamy then looked to us both.

"Jonah, what are you doing?" Wells demanded, sharing his displeasure with the idea.

Bellamy then looked to me, "And why would I do that?" Bellamy stated.

"You want them to keep following your lead right?" I answered, he narrowed his eyes.

"Clarke went on explaining, on the same mindset as I was, going on, "and right now, they're thinking only one of us is scared.

With a smirk, Clarke and I walked past, Wells in tow. Bellamy bringing Murphy, while ordering someone else to watch Octavia.

"Clarke, Jonah, those guys aren't just bullies, they're dangerous criminals." Wells warned, trying to talk us out of the idea.

"We're counting on it." Clarke stated, as we walked then looked to me, directing the conversation, "Alright, you have information on them, you must've been given information on these people right? That's why you to know the names to their faces and crimes, and your gut feelings on Bellamy and Murphy?

I nodded, "My mom gave me a list with everyone's, face, name, crime and some basic information and skill" I went on, recalling the details on Murphy, "Murphy, father was floated for stealing medicine for John Murphy. Then his mother drank herself to death, I assume she was blaming Murphy for killing his father. Murphy then was arrested for setting fire the quarters of the officer that arrested his father. My thoughts on him, he's dangerous, quick to get into fights, not much thinking before acting, a temper, instincts and resourcefulness of a survivor. I don't trust him, he's a ticking bomb." I then went to Bellamy, "Bellamy Blake, I have no idea about his past, he wasn't on the list. But a guess, since it is linked to Octavia's. Mother was floated for having a second child and she was arrested. He's protective over Octavia, is an aggressive leader, and I presume is hiding something."

"Thoughts on what he's hiding?" Clarke questioned. "What makes you think he is?"

I shrugged, still trying to guess, what exactly he was hiding, "He's in such a rush to take our bands off, and cares about the Ark coming down, enough to put everyone life, even his sisters in danger. Also while you were gone, I may have grilled him on it, his reaction to my accusations, only made them true. He did something, not sure what yet, but something terrible" I looked over my shoulder seeing Bellamy and Murphy walking a ways behind us, doubt they heard me.

"Have anything else on everyone else?" Wells questioned.

I nodded, "A gun, knife and information on everyone else on this camp." I looked to Clarke, "The majority of the people that came down are trouble, but there are some we'd be able to get on our side, to be loyal. Monty and Octavia for starters. Save Jasper, they'll be with us. " I then followed with a lower voice, "Be in Octavia's good graces. I presume we'll have leverage on Bellamy, with that leverage on him, the rest of the camp is under control. For the most part"

"Hey, hold up!" Bellamy called, catch up to us, waving his gun around like a moron, "What's the rush? You don't survive a spear through the heart."

I rolled my eyes, glaring at him, "Don't survive a bullet to the head" I scolded, "Not either be responsible with it, or give it to Wells" I growled.

"Why would he do that? What are you going to do if he keeps swinging it?" Murphy taunted, getting closer, going to grab my arm.

I then whipped that arm around slapping him in the face, catching him off guard, I pulled out my own gun, it was pointed at his face once he regained himself, hand on the trigger. "Touch me again, let's find out what I'll do" I warned. walking away, with the gun still pointed at him, lowering it. Moron.

"Jasper screamed. When they moved him. If the spear struck his heart, he'd have died instantly." Clarke stated, answering why we were in a rush, "It doesn't mean we have time to waste."

Her hand was grabbed, when she tried to turn away, "As soon as you and your little guard take off your wristbands, then we can go." I then aimed my gun at him.

Clarke then replied, "The only way the Ark is gonna think I'm dead is if I'm dead." She got close to Bellamy, invading his bubble, "Got it?"

"Brave princess, with your little knight around" Bellamy taunted, looking from Clarke. I then saw movement in the woods, pointing my gun in the direction, finger sitting on the trigger, only to lower my gun when I saw Finn.

"Why don't you find your own nickname?" he walked closer to the group. "Call this a rescue party?" He questioned.

I put my gun away, responding to his question, "Just waiting for you actually" I went on with a plan, "We'll split up into two teams, cover more ground call out when you see something" I ordered.

Finn nodded, motioning for Clarke to follow him, "Sounds like a plan, Clarke with me"

I looked to Wells, "Come on, I'm not don't trust you two to be with each other, or alone with Wells" I stated, turning around and pushing Wells forward, "We'll be a group of four"

* * *

Walking further I noticed Wells staring Clarke and Finn down, I let out a sigh, walking a head of him. Looking at the ground, I spotted some prints, leading to a tree.

"What you see?" Murphy questioned, ending up walking next to me.

I pointed at the prints, "It's as if they were using the tree, perhaps to follow without being noticed?" I then looked ahead looking at the trees, It'd be smart, learning to navigate through the trees, but hard, at least for us.

"What's it gonna really take to get that thing off you?" Murphy questioned motioning to my wristband.

With a shrug I answered, "Aside from the Ark coming down? Moonshine probably, I'd trade my hand away for some right now." I responded.

"Sounds like a deal, just for the band" Bellamy stated, joining us, "We'll get moonshine going and you'll loose the band" He clarified.

I rolled my eyes, "Totally, actually, I'll give you my wristband right now, for both Wells and Clarke are left alone." I stated, looking at the criminal, dealing with my wristband, then adding in, "Also full access to moonshine."

Bellamy's eyes almost sparkled, when I gave him the terms, but Murphy responded, "How do we know you'll let us take it off you?"

I then looked at him, "How do I know you'll leave Wells alone?" I questioned then looked, behind us, seeing Wells was still behind, in his thoughts of jellousy most likely, then I looked to Bellamy, "I can also divulge information on everyone in this camp, as well as my skills."

"Information?" Bellamy questioned, seeming to be thrown off, "what kind?"

I walked close to him, so Wells couldn't hear, "you know, names, point out the useful people, and likely tell you their dirty little secrets." I then reminded him, "Of course, in exchanged for Wells and Clarkes well-being, and moonshine access" I reached my hand to his side, reaching under his jacket, "also other things can be offered it need me" I flirted.

"What do you know?" Murphy interrogated, becoming defensive. While Bellamy was thinking, or contemplating my hand being on his person. Maybe, both

With a chuckle I looked to Murphy, "I know why your here, what pushed you to do your crimes, and can probably make some good guesses about the skeletons in your closet." Then I looked at Bellamy, once I felt what was in my hand the cool, leather like handle of the gun, "I've already guessed you've done something, haven't figured out yet, but working on it." I responded, whispering in a seductive tone.

"OVER HERE!" We heard the voice of Finn, in that distraction, I couldn't pull the gun out of Bellamys pants, as I had planned, cursing myself for failing, then followed Bellamy forward, Wells and Murphy behind us. .

They were at a river, or just crossed, I looked at the water. Taking off my jacket, with my gun and knife in it, not risking getting either in a bad condition. Then I walked across the bottom. Feeling the cold water brush past me, it was refreshing, if we weren't in a rush I would've loved to just lay in the water. Once across, I saw Wells, crossing with his jacket above his head, as I had done.

Once across, we'd been showed the blood that was on the side of the river, on the rocks. Clarke holding the missing kids goggles. Not a word needed to be said as we started walking along the rocky path.

We then started walking forward, Fin leading the group following the signs of movement.

Murphy then pipped up, "Hey, how do we know this is the right way?"

"We don't Spacewalker thinks he's a tracker." He commented as we walked.

Wells then responded, explaining where Finn or any of us could've picked up the tracking skill," It's called cutting sign. Fourth year earth skills."

"Shush" I warned, pulling my gun out, pulling the safety down I felt something watching us, I wanted to be able to here, just to be sure whatever is around us wasn't close.

"You want to keep it down, or should I paint a target on your backs?" Then we stopped walking, as Finn and Clarke examined the ground.

I walked a little ahead of the group, pulling my gun up when I heard a distant moan. "What the hell was that?" Murphy questioned, asking as if any of us had an answer.

"I think it's a good time to take your gun out too." Clarke whispered.

"Finn you me in the front, everyone else stay behind us. Bellamy, bring up the rear" I ordered, waiting for Finn to catch up, we all rushed a head, Finn alongside and almost in front of me, as I covered him, scanning the woods.

Only to drop my gun down, when we came to a clearing, seeing the boy, Jasper, up in a creepy tree, that had moss hanging from its branches rather than leaves. it was as if it was dead. The tree had spears and sticks all around it. While Jasper was standing on the lower branch, tied to the tree, while his hands were tied on the branch above him. He was missing his shirt, had blood on him as well as something on his chest, it looked like gum or something.

In that moment I looked away walking behind everyone, noticing Bellamy had lowered his hand with the gun as well, I walked closer, while everyone was focused on Jasper, and grabbed the gun quickly, careful not to be noticed.

I had been spotted by Wells however, whom had looked away, in time to see me. I motioned for him to come closer and take the gun, which he did. No way in hell was I going to trust Bellamy with the gun. He took it and placed it into his jacket pocket, just as everyone ran forward to get to Jasper. Wells and I followed being, Something then cracked, and all the sudden Clarke had fallen, Bellamy had instinctively grabbed Clarke. I ran over, grabbing Bellamys shoulder, so he didn't go over the edge of the hole either. Seeing the bottom had spikes in it.

"Pull her up!" Finn ordered, then he and the other guys came running, helping Bellamy and I pull Clarke up.

Once up Bellamy then looked to me, "I'm holding my end of the deal" He whispered, referring to our early conversation, the distractions to get the gun from him. I looked to him, then walked to Clarke looking up at Jasper.

"We need to get him down. Now" Clarke declared.

I nodded, "Finn you go cut the vines, I'll stand at our exist and make sure everything is clear" I stated. Finn nodded walking towards the tree, carefully.

"I'll go with Finn, Murphy go with him" I ordered, Finn nodded accepting the job while Murphy looked to Bellamy, as if for permission. He was given a nod for him to go help.

Then Wells spoke up, "I'll go with"

"No" Finn barked, "Stay with Clarke, Jonah you and Bellamy keep an eye out, you both be ready to shoot if anything gets close" I nodded, already planning to do just that.

I looked to Clarke, then at Jasper, "Any idea what that is?" I questioned her, looking at the grey gum.

"It's a poultice, I think" She responded, I then drew my gun up looking behind us, he's a trap for something.

"Medicine? Why would they save his life just to string him up as live bait?" Welled questioned, in awe, not realizing it why.

Bellamy then responded, sharing my thoughts before I could answer Wells, "Maybe, what they're trying to catch likes its dinner to be breathing?"

Then I added to his thought, "It's probably to get attention of whatever they're trying to catch."

"Maybe what they're trying to catch is us." Finn suggested, causing Clarkes breath to pick up in fear.

"We're here now, get him down" I ordered. Walking around, careful not to set a trap off as I circled the clearing observing the surroundings for any movement.

Only to stop when I heard growling, I pointed my gun up in the direction I heard it.

"What the hell was that?" Murphy demanded, for the answer.

"Jonah?" Clarke called to me, wanting an answer.

Bellamy then guessed when I didn't answer, "Grounders?"

I shook my head, seeing a large cat, it was to far to get a clean shot. I could see it was grey almost black in color.

I laid my finger on the trigger, waiting for it to lunge. When it did, letting out a loud snarl, I pressed the trigger, over and over.

"Bellamy gun!" Clarke yelled, in fear. Thankfully, Wells had taken the gun out and began firing. I ran out of the way as it got closer, losing sight of it, ending up next to Bellamy. Aiming my gun at the bushes, where I suspected it to be. I let out another bullet. It got quiet, the sounds of heart beats and breaking was all that was heard. Then as quickly as I saw it Jumping at Bellamy, I turned, firing at it, as did Wells. Bellamy stumbled behind me, as the cat fell. As it died. In front of me. I backed up a bit, in shock and worry it would leap to life. I stopped when I backed into Bellamy. I let out a heavy breath. Looking to Wells, whom was still pressing the trigger

I nodded at him, "I don't regret handing it over" I panted. He then dropped the gun to the ground.

"Now she sees you." Bellamy himself panted.

* * *

Now walking back to camp, dragging the cat on a tarp that Wells had brought from the dropship, while Finn and Wells had Jasper. It had gotten dark while we walked. We had just crossed the river, I walked by Bellamy matching his pace, as he was pulling the tarp with the dead beast.

"Looks like your life has been saved as well, by both Wells and I" I whispered.

He looked to me then ahead, "Want a thank you or something?"

I chuckled, "No, I doubt I'd get one out of you even if i did. Instead how about a simple we're even, yeah?"

He nodded, "Fine" He replied, we then came into view seeing the start of a wall of tree trunks, and a large fire coming from the center. "How about you eat with me, hm? We'll talk about just how even we are" Bellamy suggested, in a low husky tone.

I laughed a bit before responding, "I doubt you want to talk" I walked ahead of him, to catch up with Clarke, and the boys carrying Jasper.

"Jonah, is he alright?" Octavia asked walking up to me.

Clarke responded, "I need boiled water and strips of cloth for bandages, Jonah, you'll be my second pair of eyes and hands, get him inside the ship." Clarke ordered, Octavia nodded running off to get what we needed.

While I followed behind, to help. Ending up staying on the dropship over night, letting Clarke leave to get food, while, I watched Jasper. With Monty who was across the way, still working on getting communications up.


	7. A Real Leader

While spending the night keeping an eye on Jasper, with Monty. I'd given him water, and kept his temperature down. I also listened to Monty talk about their lives on the Ark, while he worked. Octavia ended up joining us, bringing us some food and water in the middle of the night.

Now I sat against a wall watching Jasper, listening to him groan in pain, and breath terribly. He had kept me, and from what I've heard, the rest of the group awake.

"You'll be alright, Jasper" I whispered, resting a hand on his arm. Noticing his pulse was going quick, it was off, "We need Clarke! Now!" I yelled. Someone below must've heard me and gotten her, as she was climbing up the latter and next to me a few moments later, "His pulse isn't normal" I informed her.

She took a seat next to me, taking a hold of Jaspers wrist as she looked at her watch, the one from her father, "His pulse is 380" She whispered. Jasper then let out a loud moan, causing people in the lower deck to yell, for him to shut up. As they were trying to sleep, "Don't listen to them, you're going to make it through this okay?" She then looked to me, "I'm going to go get some clean water, keep an eye on him" She left without an objection.

I focused my gaze on Jasper, "Moan all you want, they have no idea how tough you are" I said, to him, "doubt they would be able to be as strong as you are right now.

Come morning I decided to take a break, as Clarke, Wells, Finn and Monty were watching over Jasper. Walking off the dropship just as Octavia walked in she stopped to look at me.

"What's wrong?" she questioned, I gave her a small smile.

He's not in good shape. "Nothing, I just need a break, been up all night. Just want to stretch, get some water and a break" I informed her, then walked past her, walking around the camp, looking at everyone, going over the names that went with the sleeping faces I saw. Once away from everyone, I decided to go for a run, towards the water that we had crossed to get Jasper and back. I nodded at the idea, When I'm there I can take a dip in the water, clean myself and get a drink.

As I ran in the direction, the ground blurred below me as I felt the surge of adrenaline, as the warmth of moving, seeped into my muscles. The steady thumping of my boots hitting the ground echoed in my ears, the snapping of twigs, the crushing sound of leaves, and nettles. Having to jump over some obstetrical, a few stumps and logs, as well as the irregularity of the ground. It was far different from the Ark, were I'd be stuck running around my room, this was more fun. While I ran I'd have to keep an eye where I went. Or I'd be stopped. The smell of the trees was intoxicating. The air then changed once I was closer to the fresh water that came from the small pool of river water. Coming to a slow stop, I whipped the sweat from my forehead, panting slightly, never had I ever ran so far, so freely, without walls limiting my distance.

Taking a last drink from the water, as my hair was drying from the small bathe I had taken, the water was so much better then what was on the Ark. The Ark's water maybe cleaner, being filtered constantly, but something about this water, the water down here, was nicer, cleaner. Though I doubt it was actually clean, I was just in it, and used it to clean myself as well as my clothes. Surely, the grounders, and other animals had used the water to bathe as well. Getting up, from the water, I prepared myself to run back where I came, only to stop, feeling something off, like I was being watched. What's here? I pulled my knife out of my pocket, as I slowly started walking forward, trying to act normal, hopefully whatever was watching me would show itself. I snapped back around, when I heard something fall, something large. Only to see nothing, but a branch, that wasn't there before. It was just standing straight out of the ground. This must be a scar tacit, from Grounders. As my nerve prickled, as I did my best to remain physically unafraid. This scare tacit however was working, I could feel myself start to panic. If they wanted to hit me, to attack me they would've. Finn had stated, they threw a spear from nearly 300 feet perfectly, hitting Jasper in the chest. Why hadn't they lunged out yet? Were they testing me? I heard Without much thought I turned back around, hearing something else fall, in front of me was another branch. I was being played with, like a mouse. I sure as hell wasn't going to stick around here to wait for these cat to get bored, with me and attack me. Quickly, I bolted forward, feeling the air stab me in the face, not looking back, just focusing on where I was going.

Making it back to camp, I looked behind me, seeing nothing, looking all around me, as I was entering the camp. I was still on edge, when someone walked up to me, I jumped back, pulling my knife out and getting into a proper stance to defend and slash. Only to realize it was just Octavia, whom was looking at me all freaked out, I then dropped the stance, and leaned forward panting.

"Sorry, you scared me" I panted, laying my hands on my knee caps, feeling tired and out of breath. Running for your life was a bit more difficult then I had thought, the run back was harder then when I ran to the river.

She nodded, "Yeah, sorry, didn't realize how jumpy you are, come on Clarke needs you" She then walked away.

I stood back up, following a after her. Walking into the drop ship, it felt warm, and sticky down on the first floor, likely due to the amount of people that had slept in here. As when I climbed up the latter, to where Jasper was, it was decent warm. I walked towards Clarke, whom was bent over Jasper. Finn, and Wells were there as well as Monty whom had been working on getting communications up.

Kneeling down next to Clarke I saw the wound, it was getting red. It's infected, becoming inflamed. Clarke looked up at me, "Let me use your knife, it's the smallest and probably less likely to leave another infection, then scrap metal" She ordered, I nodded handing over the little black knife.

I looked to the two boys up here, not Monty, "Hold him down, she's going to cut away the infection." I ordered, positioning at Jaspers head, holding his shoulders and chest down. While Wells grabbed Jaspers legs and Finn was in the middle, holding him down. While Clarke had finished putting the blade into the small fire that was up here.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" Monty questioned, eyes wide. I answered his question shaking my head.

While Clarke then leaned forward and she started cutting away the inflammation. Causing Jasper to let out a terrible scream, he rolled his eyes back and seemed to be on the verge of loosing consciousness. Clarke then put two fingers to his neck feeling for a heartbeat

That was when Octavia had climbed up, screaming "Stop it! you're killing him!", she walked over to try and stop Clarke.

"Wrong, she's trying to save his life." Finn stated.

"We don't have anything to safely put him under, so we can work Octavia, for now we need to do this the primitive way." I informed her, looking to Clarke, catching her eyes, "We're saving him, otherwise he'll die"

"She can't" Bellamy stated, joining us in the room. I looked up at him, he might be right, not that I would admit it. We were on the ground now, every life matters, down here. Wells had gotten up getting in the way of Bellamy, before he could get closer to Clarke.

"Back off" Wells stated simply.

Clarke then chimed in, "We didn't drag him all the way back to let him die"

"The kids a goner. If you can't see that, then you're deluded. He's making people go crazy" Bellamy stated.

"Well maybe they would like to trade places, they can have an infected hole in their chest then they can bitch and be respected for it" I snapped harshly.

"Sorry, if Jasper is an inconveniece to you" Clarke said as calmly ask she could, obviously she wanted to snap on him also, "But this isn't the Ark. Every life down here matters. " she then looked at Jaspers face, "I watched my mother heal people all my life, there's still hope-"

Bellamy then intrupted her, "This isn't about hope, this is about guts. You don't have the guts to make the hard choices, I do" He looked between Clarke, Wells and I, then added "He's been like this for three days"

I rolled my eyes, standing up, "You've made the easy choices, letting people do whatever they hell they want, that that's weak leadership. Hell that isn't leadership at all. A real leader makes rules, give their people order, controlling the chaos, not let chaos consume everything." I walked closer as I went on, "A person with common sense would realize, we need every life while we're down here. We need people ready for whatever is out there. We need everyone. " I then studied his hard face, as I added in a cool tone, "A real leader, a decent human being would save lives that can be saved. A weak leader would let them die. You're as weak as they come." I added on a bit of random information, mostly in a whisper, "Plus he can make moonshine, I bet." I pointed at my wristband.

He then looked at my band, back at me then past me at Clarke, "If he isn't better by tomorrow, I will kill him, myself" Bellamy added, "Octavia, lets go" He ordered.

"I'm staying here" Octavia informed him, refusing to leave. Bellamy, then left, with his metaphorical tail between his legs, Once he was gone, I walked to Octavia and Clarke, placing a hand on their shoulders, squeezing light to assure them.

"Power-hungry, self-serving, jackass." Monty cursed, finally speaking up, "He doesn't care about anyone but himself" I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, he then looked to Octaiva, "No offense"

"Not entirely wrong though" I stated, knelling down, feeling everyone looking at me.

Finn then chirped in, "Both of you are right, Bellamy is" He then looked to Clarke, "we need to prove him wrong however"

Clarke had then left, to think of a solution, Finn following her. Wells after.

I looked to Octavia, "you stay here, guard him, I'm going to join a hunting part" I ordered, Looking at Jasper, as I added, "Maybe there are some plants or herbs that I can find to help." I then looked at him before recalling plants that could help, or that I've read about "some aloe for the burning sensation, chamomile would help him relax and help with irritation, mint to act as an anesthetic, encase we need to cut anything infected off. Maybe find some Echinacea to get his immune system up."

"Go, that sounds more helpful then any other plan we have currently" Monty whispered from behind, I looked over at him as he added, "Please, someone needs to get him something that helps

I then looked at Octavia, " make sure he stays safe, and keep the water filled, might need to liquify whatever I find" With that I climbed down to the first floor.

Walking out of the drop ship, I went towards Bellamy, whom had spears, along with others. I ran over catching up, as they started to leave camp. I grabbed Bellamys arm, stopping him.

"Hey, I'm tagging along" I informed him, joining his group, not waiting for him to argue with me.


	8. Earth Kills

While out in the woods, Bellamy and his group had started tracking a boar, while I had found a few plants I thought to be helpful; a few aloe plants, some mint, chamomile, some ginseng, and sage. I had dedicated two pockets in my jacket for the stuff for Jasper. One was filled with the leafs, roots, flowers basically the useful part of the plant, while my other pocket I had put seed and part of the plants in, with dirt in the same pocket, hopefully they'd last long enough to get home and be replanted. Then we could start our own supply at home.

I picked a few leaves into the top Brest pocket of my jacket, for my own personal uses. Currently, I was sucking on a mint leaf. Enjoying the chemicals of the leaf, the oil on it, that tasted cold and refreshing. I had stopped gathering plants, when I spotted the boar, ahead. I stayed where I was, giving a whistle, alerting the others, and pointed in the wild pigs direction. Then the boys all walked in front of me, while I crouched down quickly, noticing the boar was looking this way.

"Shh-shh-shh-shh." Bellamy whispered, walking forward, passing me in the process, "She's mine" He declared, his ax in hand. As he held it up to his head preparing to throw it, there was a crack behind us. Felt my fear, as I turned around, Bellamy did as well, throwing his ax hitting a tree, where a little girl, Charlotte. I stood up looking at her through narrowed eyes. Walking towards her, with Bellamy, and Atom, while the others went after the pig.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Bellamy.

I answered him, as I stopped walking, looking at the preteen girl "She is, Charlotte Vidovic"

"I almost killed you" Bellamy stated simply, "Why aren't you back at camp?"

It was obvious why she was here, Jasper. She then answered, confirming my thoughts, with slight stuttering, "Well, well, with that guy who was dying, I just - I couldn't listen anymore"

"There's grounders out here" Atom informed her, trying to remind her of the danger, "It's to dangerous for a little girl"

Charlotte quickly responded, assuring us, "I'm not little" Then looked towards Bellamy. Whom seemed to be looking her up and down, contemplating on the situation.

"Let her come, she can help me" I stated, Charlotte then looked to me as did Atom, "I can use the extra pockets, also, who better to keep an eye on her than me?" I gave Charlotte a playful wink.

"Okay, then." Bellamy finally stated, "But you can't be out here without a weapon, and you stay with either Jonah, Atom or me, got it?" He ordered, she nodded, he then handed her, a knife from his side. She then took it, holding it tightly. Bellamy then asked, "Ever killed something before?" She shook her head, Bellamy then added softly and encouragingly, "Well, who knows? Maybe, you're good at it"

I looked at him, a bit surprised, he was almost calming, and soothing. Then when we were back, following the others, I kept looking at him. When Charlotte and Atom were behind Bellamy and I, I spoke "Who would've thunk it" He looked down at me with a raised eyebrow, as I added, "You a royal hard ass, would be soft"

He smiled, with a chuckle, "there are two sides to every coin"

"I'm guess there's more to it" I stated, rolling my eyes at his mumbo-jumbo, "She reminds you of Octavia"

He smiled, "Yeah, I figured you would know why, and you're correct" Then he added to it, in a serious tone, "What's her story anyways, Charlottes"

"Are you asking for information from me?" I teased, then adding "Charlotte, she was arrested for assulting a guard, that was taking her parents things to redistribution center. Her parents were floated previously. As for what I know of her personality, she's a scare young girl. I presume troubled by her parents being gone, otherwise shes, like most of us when we were her age"

"Which is?" He questioned, curious.

I chuckled, "the starting age of puberty, where we're still kids, yet we're not at the same time" I then added, "Just wait for the PMS-ing, hopefully she's not like most young women, bitchy, over sensitive and generally unbearable."

He then laughed at my comment of PMS, "Are you not like that?" he raised his hand, "You know what I don't think I want to know"

In that moment there was a sudden change in the atmosphere. Birds were getting loud, and seemed to be flying in one direction, while below use bugs were running in the same direction.

"We need to follow the bugs, now" I ordered, grabbing Charlotte by the arm, leading her in the direction that the bugs and birds were going. Bellamy and Atom right behind us. Then we heard the sound of some horn. It had to be a warning, of sorts, about whatever the bugs and birds are running away. Bellamy then ran ahead, grabbing a hold of Charlottes arm, as he did, we then climbed up a small, hill, where we knew a cave entrance was. As I climbed I could feel and see the yellow dust that had followed us. I felt the slight burning that the small amount did. Once inside the cave Bellamy grabbed me, putting himself in front of Charlotte and I.

"Bellamy! Jonah!" Someone yelled, Bellamy let us go about to walk out, only to start coughing as the cloud got close.

Quickly I grabbed him pulling him back inside. "We wouldn't be able to make it" I snapped, as he gave me a look, we then watched as the yellow cloud of smoke went past the opening of the cave, I then looked at Charlotte, "get as far away from the opening alright" I instructed, she just nodded, walking ahead, while I pulled Bellamy with us.

It had been hours since we entered the cave. Waiting for the cloud to pass. Charlotte sat on a slightly lifted bit of stone, that was her size. While Bellamy sat with his hand shown to me as I looked at the slight burns he had gotten from the cloud. I had taken out the plants I had managed to gather, currently I was applying the aloe to his hand, putting my palm on top. Hoping with the combination of heat would cause the oils of it to release.

"Any ideas what that is?" Bellamy questioned, wanting to know what the cloud was, "Radiation?"

I looked out the cave, "My guess it's a fog of acid. As for what kind of acid, I have no idea, whatever it is, can become air born and acts like a radiation storm, moving quickly." I then looked at him, "Radiation from what I've been taught acts differently, we'd be red or pink due to the burn, we'd be itching, burning and sore." I then removed my hand and leaves, looking at his hand observing it, "As for acid its results in skin irritation, redness, itching and blistering, which is happening now." I then put the leaves and my palm back, I let out a sigh"just being barely in that mustard cloud resulted in blisters and coughing, I don't think I want to know what happens when we're fully in it"

"How long is it going to last?" Charlotte asked her voice worrisome. I had no answer, this wasn't something I've ever thought about happening.

Bellamy seemed to take hint at my delayed answer and my face, as he answered her, reassuring her, "it's alright we'll wait till it's over." He then looked at me, giving me a reassuring look. I nodded, though I didn't by the comfort. For all we knew this is something that the Grounders could navigate, if they could, it would be bad news for us, we'd be stuck here, no way out. What of the camp? Or the hunting parties? Jasper can't wait to much longer without some sort of relief. 

* * *

I decided to stay awake for the night while everyone slept. It was a bad idea, as I was struggling just to keep my eyes open. Staying awake the past few days with Jasper around was easy, him moaning every thirty minutes, waking me up. But now, there was just the sound soft snoring of Bellamy, and Charlotte, whom was mumbling in her sleep. The cloud hadn't passed, or let up what-so-ever. Bright side nothing came into the cave, or at least nothing has found us, not yet. As I had shut my eyes, moments later, there was a scream, waking me up, causing me to turn to Charlotte, Bellamy had woken up also. She was breathing heavily, when she woke up.

"I'm sorry" She whispered, as she sat up. Looking away in shame

"It's alright." I replied, why did she feel the need to apologize? It was just a bad dream. I motioned for her to scoot, so I could sit next to her, on her ledge, she then leaned her head against my chest, as I rubbed her back trying to sooth her.

While Bellamy talked to her, "Does it happen often?" He questioned, with genuine concern. Charlotte then let out a sigh, answering his question, then he asked another, "What are you so scared of?" I then looked at him, meeting his eyes, he seemed to remember our earlier conversation, that she was troubled due to her parents being floated, he then looked back at Charlotte, "You know what? Doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is what you do about it"

"But... I'm alseep" She responded in her soft, small voice.

Bellamy looked to the left, remembering something from his past, "fears are fears." He then looked back at her, "slay your demons when you're awake, they won't be there to get you when you sleep" I smiled softly, it was kind of cute. This non-total ass side of Bellamy. Was he like this before the ground?

"Yeah, but... How?" Charlotte questioned, not fully understanding Bellamy.

I rubbed her back, "you fight them, you have to" I whispered, quoting Bellamy, "Slay your demons you need to"

"You can't afford to be weak." He then went on a speech about the ground, "Down here, weakness is death, fear is death." A few moments of silence, he then asked her to pullout the knife he had given her earlier. When she pulled it out, he held her hand, making her wrap her hand around the make-shift knifes handle, he then looked at her, "Now, when you feel afraid, you hold tight to this knife, and you say; screw you. I'm not afraid"

"Screw you. I'm not afraid" she repeated him, in a soft tone. I wanted to laugh at the face the made next, instead I smiled and bit my tongue, encouraging her to say it like she meant it. "Screw you. I'm not afraid." She repeated, louder and more confidently.

He then patted her leg, "Slay your demons, kid, then you'll be able to sleep." He then looked to me, "I'll take the shift, you look like you need to sleep" He informed me.

I just rolled my eyes, staying where I was as I felt Charlotte lay on my lap, holding the knife. I hope she doesn't cut in her sleep.

* * *

Come morning, the fog was gone. Slowly, I stepped outside, making sure it was safe. seeing no more mustard yellow gas, or anything to worry about I looked back.

"All clear come on" I whispered

"Anybody out here?" Bellamy yelled, much to my displeasure. If Grounders are out here, they know where we are now. "Jones?"

A few heatbeats later someone spoke up, "We're here!"

Looking in the direction the voice came from Bellamy took lead, while I took the rear, Charlotte between us, holding her knife. We then saw three other people, jones and his group, looking a bit shaken up.

"Lost you in the stew. Where'd you go?" Bellamy questioned then, curious.

The pointed in one direction, "Made it to a cave down there" The leader, Jones stated, "what the hell was that?"

"Acid fog" I answered, noticing someone was missing.

"Where's Atom?" Bellamy questioned, noticing that one of his seconds were missing.

When there was no answer we, a moment of dread swept over us all. We then spitted up into various directions. Hunting for him. Splitting up into teams of two. I took Charlotte with me, walking aways away, till I saw something, that made my blood run cold. I grabbed Charlottes arm, stopping her from walking, quickly turning her towards me. I don't think she saw yet.

"Go get Bellamy alright, bring him here." I ordered, walking past her, down to where I saw Atoms body. Kneeling down I looked at him, feeling my hair stick up when he moved, looking at me whispering, begging to be killed, His body was covered in bumps all over his skin, his eyes are pale and gray possibly he was blind, only knowing someone was here do to the change in light.

Then a scream, I looked behind me seeing Charlotte, when she screamed again, Bellamy then showed up, I gave him a look of sympathy. Then he ran over kneeling on the opposite side of Atom. He then leaned in close to Atoms face, studying his eyes and hearing him beg to be killed. His face changed, he wouldn't be able to do it. To much of an attachment to Atom.

He went to lay a hand on Atoms chest, I grabbed his wrist stopping him from touching the boy, he then looked up at me, seeing my look.

"Is there anything we can do?" He whispered, begging for a solution. I didn't give him an answer. He then looked back at Atom. He then stood up, affected by the scene. As Charlotte walked over, putting a hand out, not to hold Bellamys hand but she had placed a knife in it.

"Don't be afraid" she repeated his words from last night.

Bellamy then sat up right, "Go back to camp. Charlotte, you, too."

She looked as if she were ready to object, "Charlotte, please" I said in a strong tone, looking away, back at Atom. When she finally left, Bellamy kneeled again, holding the makeshift knife close to Atom, whom had turned his head, waiting for it. I looked at Bellamy, looking to see Clarke standing behind, I motioned for her to come closer. When she walked forward she place a hand onto Bellamys shoulder, reasuringly, while I took the knife.

"It's okay" Clarke whispered, as she began humming. While I placed the knife against Atoms neck, right where his carotid artery would be, a pinky away from his ear, then plunged it in to the spot, quickly. A few moments later Atom had stopped breathing. I shut my eyes, hoping, praying it was the right thing to do.

It was night time by the time we made it back to camp, we had met up with Finn and Wells while on our way back. I had been holding my arm close, I just killed someone. Telling myself it was out of mercy, but that didn't help. I couldn't help but feel terrible about it. Octavia had a fling with Atom as well. She'd likely get made at Bellamy, accusing him for planning this, and it'd be my fault for her pain. I was the one that killed him. All I could hope for was that she'd understand eventually.

At the gate of camp, I saw Octavia walking over. I then grabbed an arm that went past me, it was Finn he looked at me, when he realized he was grabbed.

"Here take these, Jasper needs them" I whispered, handing him the plants I found.

When Bellamy entered with the stretcher that had Atoms body, he ordered someone to get Clarke anything she needed. Wells went to go get a grave dug for Atom.

"You better go" Bellamy suggested, looking at me, as Octavia got closer. But it was to late Octavia was already here. "Octavia, just stay there. Please, stay back" He weakly commanded. He then tried his best to keep her back, without forcing her to.

Wiggling her way past him, "Stop" she ordered, she then looked at me, as I stood in front of her, I couldn't give her any reassuance, comfoet, I just ended up looking at the ground, as I stood to the side, letting her pass, she then saw the stretcher, kneeled down, removing the jacket that had covered Atoms face.

"There was nothing I could do" Bellamy tried to explain.

Only to have Octavia hold her hand up and stop him, "Don't." I looked at her face, seeing the shiny trails her tears followed. She then covered up Atoms face getting up.

"Oh, Oh, please" Bellamy begged, wanting to explain.

"Don't." Octavia responded, walking away.

I grabbed a hold of Bellamys arm, stopping him from going after her, "Let her cool off, she'll come around. I'll talk to her in the morning" I advised him. He just looked at me then looked at Murphy as he walked up.

"Lose anyone here?" Bellamy questioned, as Murphy got closer.

"No" Murphy responded, which filled me with relief.

I smiled softly, "Good"

Bellamy seemed to relax a bit, then asked, "Jasper?"

What Murphy then answered "Still breathing. Barely. " He then went on, "I tried to take him out, but your psycho little sister-" bad choice of words. Because he was grabbed by Bellamy, and pushed, and then pulled Murphy close. Holding him by the neck of his shirt, "Bellamy-" He started, seemingly unaware as to why he was being treated this way.

"My what? My what?" He dared Murphy to repeat himself.

Murphy then realized, and corrected himself, "Your little sister" His tone, I couldn't help but as if it was a sense of his loyalty to Bellamy being cut. As if he wouldn't be as easily controlled. Not good.

Murphy then shoved back, confirming my thoughts, "yeah, that's right. My little sister." Bellamy reminded, him "Got anything else you want to say about her?" He dared him once more.

"Bellamy" I whispered, placing a hand on his back, "He gets it" I then looked at Murphy, hoping he'll just walk away. As much as I didn't trust him, I didn't want him to get beat up, we needed the extra hand around camp.

He looked to me, then back at Bellamy, then finally answering, "Nothing. Sorry."

Bellamy then backed up, I did also, as he would've stepped on me, he then looked around the camp, realizing everyone was watching.

"Come on." I ordered, him taking a hold of his arm. He couldn't falter anymore then he already has, he needed to pull himself together, before he could face, the camp, let alone Octavia.

He then looked at someone pointing at Atom, "Get him out of here" He ordered, then he let me lead him towards his tent. It was larger than the other ones, with a bed, that was made of leafs and various other plants, with a tarp over it, and part of a parachute being used as a blanket. It also had drawings in the dirt, of what I presumed to be plans for the wall. There was also a makeshift desk, that was just some wood stuck in the ground with a panel from the dropship on top. There also was a fern growing inside.

In his tent now he was walking back and forth, pacing. As if figuring out what to say to Octavia. I let out a sigh.

"Sit Bellamy, she'll come around. Just give her time, alright?" I ordered him, in a low voice, not wanting anyone outside to be heard.

He kept pacing, "How do you know she will? What if she doesn't stop blaming me?" He whispered.

I rolled my eyes pulling his elbow, stopping him from walking around, and I pulled him to face me, "I don't know. But with family you never know, they just come around" I then quickly added, "I was the one that killed him, I'll tell her that alright? She'll be more hateful to me then she is with you." I smiled and added, "I'll even let her punch me till she feels better. Bottom line she'll get over him, we all will. We won't forget him, we will just learn to live with the fact he's dead" I couldn't help but add on, "I have a feeling it's something we're all going to have to get used to now."

His eyes just studied me for the longest time, then he closed his eyes, as if accepting the fact, "you're right." He whispered, he then walked away, as I let him go, he sat on his bed, head face in his hands, as he rubbed his face.

"Want me to leave?" I questioned him, not sure if he still needed anymore reassuring, or comfort.

He shook his head, "No, not yet" He then looked up at me, then patted a spot on his bed next to him, I raised an eyebrow at him, he then chuckled, "Just sit woman, I just want to talk more."

"About what?" I asked, giving in and sitting next to him.

Giving me a shrug he then, answered, "Anything to get my mind of Atom, off Octavia."

I looked at him, as he was looking down on the ground, then I spoke, "I was born a week before Clarke was, back on the Ark, whenever I'd meet anyone that wasn't in my classes, I would go by my mothers last name, the name 'Kane' was a for sure a way to throw people off and make them keep walking." I then paused, smiling, "I wounder what they'd both think of me now, that I've killed someone"

He looked up at me, "They've killed people also, floating them. Voting to float them."

"Not to mention sending a hundred of us down here, unaware if we'd live or not." I added, then looked at him, "your turn."

Come morning I woke up, hearing someone scream about finding a body. I sat up bolt right, jumping up to my feet, Bellamy following my lead putting his boots back on, while I just walked out, as I hadn't taken mine off. I made my way through the group of people crowded that had started to form. Pushing my way through, I then saw, that the body that had been dragged into camp. It was Wells. I fell to my knees looking at him, his eyes were open, he had a cut in the neck, likely how he died.

I couldn't speak, I was to stunned. I predicted this would happen, that he wouldn't just die, but he would be murdered, killed by someone else. Bit it still shocked me. What happened? I then grabbed his hand examining it, no defensive marks, on this hand, it was pointed out that his other hand was cut, as fingers were cut off. Then all the sudden Clarke had rushed over, dropping to her knees on the opposite side of our dead friend. I looked up at her, we met eyes, we were both stunned. As people began to mutter, talking, questioning what happened.

"There aren't any defensive marks, aside from his cut fingers, which I presume he had stuck his hand up to stop the attack, otherwise nothing. He was caught off guard when he was murdered" I said aloud, then looked closer at his neck, "It looks like all it took was a stabbed in the neck, I assume into the carotid artery." I then pushed myself off of the ground, "He was murdered" I whispered, looking over the crowd, just about everyone here had a problem with him, hated him because of his father. However, I couldn't ignore the fact, that there were also Grounders down here. He might have been killed by one of them. But why? Why not attack us all while we're asleep? Why kill just one person? Were they playing with us?

Was it even the Grounders that did this? Or was it someone here? Wells was an idiot coming down here. He had hardly any support from anyone here, aside from me, and we had Grounders out there. He literally came down here, putting himself between a rock and a hard place. The moron should've stayed on the Ark.


	9. Judge, Jury and Executioner

The next few days went quietly. Everyone was working to build the wall, assuming that Wells had been murdered by a Grounder. Jasper was healing, doing better, he was even walking around the camp. The camp seemed almost harmonic. Everyone seemed to realize we had to worry about what was beyond our camp. I had taken part with Bellamy and Murphy, helping to get people working. I couldn't do what Clarke had been doing, I couldn't mourn. I wouldn't, I couldn't bring myself to do so. I had to be on alert, ready to protect everyone.

I hadn't been to his grave, I've gone as far as to avoid the place where we were starting to bury our dead. Octavia and I had chatted, that was as far as I was going to go when it came to mourning. We sought out comfort with each other, Clarke was there also. When I told Octavia I was the one that had put a knife into Atoms neck. She didn't hit me however, she just hugged me tightly. Crying into my chest. I wanted to so badly to cry with them, with Clark and Octavia. But I couldn't do it. I had to keep busy, I had to make sure everyone was doing what they could to get the wall up. That was basically just needed some reinforcements, it was basically made of small logs, metal from the drop ship and bits of the parachutes.

Besides, I had no right to do anything else, Clarke had it worse. She had learned was the reason her father was executed. Wells was being a decent friend, letting Clarke hate him, just so she wouldn't hate her own mother. I didn't even come to that realization. I had just assumed it was Wells. I don't even think I would've been that good of a person, taking the hate for something like that. Wells was definitely a good person, a great friend. Better then me.

Walking into the drop ship, with some more herbs for Jasper. Walking inside I saw Clarke was missing her wristband. She must've took it off to punish her mother. I'd probably do the same to be honest. If my mother, or father had been the true reason the other got floated, and let me go on, hating, blaming someone else for it. I'd want to make them cry.

Clarke looked to me to speak, I put my hand up, "I get it." I then looked to Monty, "did it come off working?"

He looked back at me and nodded, "Should be able to talk to them by nightfall" I nodded, dropping off the herbs, as Clarke left.

"You get it?" Finn questioned, stopping me from going back outside.

Looking to him I nodded, "I think I'd do the same as well" I informed him, walking past him.

I walked over to Charlotte, who was tying some logs together, that would be used to help reinforce some of the wall, before I could reach her, someone had dropped a a tree trunk, as they were in the process of walking past me. I recognized him, Conner Ssettuba, arrested for stolen property of a guards baton, he was also once apart of Murphys little gang when we got down here. He must've realized that Murphy was fucking crazy.

"Hey!" Murphy yelled, walking up to Conner, You think the grounders are just gonna sit around and wait for us to finish the wall?" he was past me closer to Conner, "Maybe we should let the little girl and Jonah do the heavy lifting for you, huh?" I wanted to object, that Conner needed a break, kindness wasn't building that wall. We were, we needed people to keep working.

With a sigh, Conner looked up at Murphy, "I just need some water, okay? Then I'll be fine."

Then Bellamy ended up walking over looking to Murphy, "Murphy, get this guy some water" He then looked over at Charlotte, whom looked at him as well, "Hey, you got this?" In a joking manner of course, I chuckled inwardly.

But Charlotte didn't seem to get it as she stopped tying to reach for the log, only to be stopped by Bellamy, "I'm just kidding" He then looked at me, motioning for help, in the front of the log, which I did, putting it over my shoulder. We then walked, putting the log against the wall in an angle, reinforcing the wooden wall. While I held it in place, while Bellamy had started wrapping the fabric around it, tying it.

"How are you doing?" He asked as he tied, "since Wells? He was a friend of yours right?"

I looked at him, nodding, "He was, he Clarke and I were practically raised together, with at least one of our parents being on the counsel, he was better friends with Clarke though, as you may have noticed, he loved her" I informed him, "It was fun to tease him about it"

"He was a good guy, " He stated, in a kind way that just made me roll my eyes, "What?"

"you and him butted heads with each other." I remarked.

He chuckled, "Yea, we didn't agree on a lot of things, didn't mean I wanted this, he was alright in my book, for the most part"

We're then interrupted, when Octavia as she asked us in a serious tone, "You guys have a minute we need to talk, Jasper went to get Clarke" She then walked away, with a shared look, Bellamy and I followed her, into his tent. Inside were Jasper and Clarke. I looked from them to the make shift table. There were two fingers, that were the same skin tone as Wells. Next to the fingers were a knife, that was obviously made from metal from the drop ship. Meaning one of us, one of the hundred or so people outside of the tent killed wells. I was right.

The knife was black and yellow around the handle, it didn't narrow down who it belonged to. At least fifteen people had a knife with the same colored handle. We couldn't go questioning people about it. We needed people to work on the wall, it was best currently to have the group united together, to get the work done.

"Both knifes are made of the metal from the drop ship" Clarke whispered, coming to the same realization, as she examined the knife, against her own.

Jasper seemed to want another option, not liking where Clarke was going with this, "What do you mean?" Hie eyes were big.

"We're on the ground with murders, that knife was made here. Grounders didn't kill Wells." I explained to him, causing him to look shocked.

"Who else knows about this?" Bellamy question, thinking over the options, I could only hope he'd be smart about this. We needed to keep this quiet. Chaos wouldn't help us now.

"No one, we brought it straight here" Octavia replied.

"It was one of us." Clarke whispered, angerliy.

Jasper uncomfortably then asked, "So, this means we have a murder in this camp?"

"Almost half of the people in this camp are murders, there isn't just one. We're all criminals, didn't you hear?" I snapped at his stupid question, I then looked from him to Clarke and Bellamy, "We need to keep this quiet for now, or nothing will get done out there" Earning a looked from Clarke, who seemed to not be thinking with a clouded mind, rather then being smart.

"Agreed, we need to get the work done" Bellamy stated. Clarke then went to leave, only for Bellamy to cut her off, as he stood in the way of the exist.

She glared up at him, "Get out of my way!" She ordered.

"Clarke we need to be smart about this" Bellamy advised, "Look at what he have achieved. The wall, the patrols... Like it or not, it's good they think that the Grounders killed Wells."

Clarke looked taken back, then gave her retort, "Good for you, you mean? What, keep people afraid so they'll work for you? Is that it?"

"Clarke, this will only cause a riot, panic in the camp. At least with everyone thinking Grounder did it we can get things done" I informed her, she then turned to me.

"How could you say that, he was your friend!" She snapped, giving me a dirty look, "Why are you siding with him?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, he was. He's dead now. We have people alive right now, that need to be protected from Grounders." I walked closer putting an arm on her arm, "Don't let furry and revenge cloud your judgment, we need to be smart and focus on protecting the camp, Wells is dead. Going out there investigating criminals, on a witch hunt, will only cause us problems. Use your head, not your emotions."

"I am using my head! We really want to be stuck in a camp with a murder?" She snapped.

"You're not using your head, and there are plenty of murders as I've said" I growled, then looked at Jasper, "He's a prime example of the dangers outside our camp" I then looked back at her, "They threw a spear at him, hitting his chest, from three hundred feet. They didn't kill him with the shot. They strung him up in a tree, alive, willing to let him die as a lure. We'll keep an our eyes open on everyone, quietly try to pinpoint the murder, then we will deal with them"

Bellamy then spoke up, "I agree with Jonah on this, besides, what are you gonna do, just ask the killer to step forward?" He paused, then looked at me, "Jonah can probably advises us as to who we should watch out for, then as she said, once we figure out the murder we can deal with them. We don't even know whose knife it is."

Then Clarke held up the knife showing the inside, "Oh really?" She questioned, with a sarcastic tone. The inside of the handle of the knife had initials carved into it, "J.M. John Murphy"

"Clarke, leave it for now, I'm telling you, if you go out there and accuse him, you will cause a problem." I warned her.

"He caused the problem, killing Wells." She then shoved passed Bellamy, muttering under her breath, "They have the right to know!"

Jasper and Octavia then walked out after her, "this isn't good" I stated, walking out after them.

"Son of a bitch!" Clarke yelled, pushing Murphy roughly. catching him off guard.

He then looked at the distraught Clarke, "Ho-ho-ho, what's your problem?" He questioned, smiling. I narrowed my eyes, his reaction seemed off, for someone that apparently killed someone, he hasn't killed before. I doubt he'd be unfazed.

Clarke then pulled out the knife holding it up, "Recognize this?" She demanded.

He seemed to be confused, as he looked at the knife and answered, "Yeah, my knife, where'd you find it?" He then went to reach for the knife, the way he was acting, how he spoke his tone, all seemed normal. I doubt he could act as innocently as he was currently.

"He didn't kill him" I whispered, bolting forward, pushing Clarke back, "Stop Clarke" I ordered, "we need to talk about this."

She ignored me, pushing back, "It was found where you dropped it, after you killed Wells!" Clarke barked, shit. The camp was silent, everyone focused on the commotion.

Murphy even sounded stunned, "Where I what?" he asked quietly, caught off guard, "The Grounders killed Wells not me!" Murphy snapped. His tone, it was confirming my gut feeling, he didn't do it.

"Clarke, he didn't do it" I snapped at her, pushing her back, and glared at the rest of the crowd, as they god closer circling around us.

"Yes he did!" She declared, looking at Murphy, and he's gonna pay for it!" She stated walking closer, only to get shoved backwards.

"You're letting your emotions cloud your judgment." I whispered, glaring at her, "You're not judge, or jury. You're to wrapped up in your rage, to see tell the Murphy is telling the truth" I informed her.

She only glared at me, "Wells was your friend, how can you defend his murder? He needs to pay! And he will!"

"Oh really?" Murphy questioned, "Bellamy do you really believe this crap?"

I looked over my shoulder at Murphy giving him a warning glance, to shut up.

"You did threaten to kill him. We all heard that. You hated Wells" Clarke responded, when Bellamy didn't.

I pushed her back as she got closer again, "Just about everyone down here hated him, you included Clarke" I snapped at her, "You blindly blamed him for your fathers death, not once considering that others knew!" I received another dirty look from Clarke.

"How can you defend the murder?" she questioned once again.

"What the guard here said, plenty of people hated Wells. His father was the chancellor, that locked us up!" Murphy yelled at her, from behind me as he got close, I was the only thing between them.

"Yeah, but you'ed the only one who got in a knife fight with him" Clarke yelled, pushing me backwards, the shove was meant for Murphy I presumed.

"Yeah, well I didn't kill him then, either" Murphy replied, simply.

"he tried to kill Jasper too." Octavia spoke up.

"But he didn't do it did he?" I snapped at her, looking at her and Jasper, then at Clarke, "He's not a murder, a pyromaniac maybe" I informed her. sharing the same intense glare at her, that she was giving me.

"Come on, this is ridiculous! I don't have to answer to anyone!" Murphy yelled, taking a step to walk away. Out of my reach, out of Clarkes reach while I stood in her way.

Only to be stopped by Bellamy, "Come again?"

"Bellamy..." Murphy started, in a tone of pleading, "I didn't kill Wells. I swear"

"They found his fingers on the ground, next to your knife" Bellamy replied, he was giving into what Clarke was saying. He was bending to the majority of the group.

I shook my head, this won't end well, as Clarke spoke, "Is this the kind of society we want? With no rules? Does that mean we can kill each other with no punishment?" Clarke shouted.

I glared at her, "So, you want everyone to accuse each other for crimes that the accused didn't commit? That's not a society, that's playing judge, jury and executioner!" I looked to the crowd, "What proof is there? A knife that anyone here could've grabbed? For all anyone knows it was someone that hated both Wells and Murphy, enough to set Murphy up for murder!" I then looked at Clarke, "You saw him, he was killed caught off guard, if Murphy was responsible, there would be more proof, Wells was always on guard around Murphy!" I yelled, "He did not kill wells!"

Clarke then walked up to me, chest to chest, "They found Wells fingers with Murphys knife!"

"I'm telling you, I didn't kill him!" Murphy yelled.

Then someone yelled from the crowd, "We should float him!" there were yells of agreement.

Clarke seemed taken back, "That's not what I am saying-"

"Why not? He deserves to be floated. It's justice!" Someone yelled, as the crowd got riled up.

"Revenge isn't justice!" Clarke yelled, pleading with the choas she had started. As the crowd began chanting "Float him! Float him!"

I gave her a dirty look, "Revenge that's exactly what you were looking for. You caused this" I poked her chest hard, hoping she felt the blame.

Turning around to Murphy walking to him, I crabbed his elbow, "I need to get you out of here now" I whispered, but I had been knocked down, tackled to the ground, as was Murphy. I was being held on the ground, pinned down, my face in the mud. I could hear the yelling and kicking, Murphy was going to get killed.

"Get off him!" I ordered, managing to struggle my way out from under whomever was on me, turning swiftly to punch the boy. Then walked towards the crowd pulling people away, punching them. Only to end up being punched hard enough in the face to loose my footing, falling down into the dirt. I held my knows, feeling it had been bent to the side, pulling my hand away I saw there was blood. Getting back up on my feet, I saw they had already putt a rope, a noose around Murphys neck, pulling him towards a tree. I pulled my knife out from my pocket, I needed to cut the rope. Making my way through the crowd throwing punches with my left hand, while I used the knife to scare others to back out of my way. Murphy had been strung up, his feet resting on a barrel.

I was stopped once again, my feet kicked out from under me, dropping my knife, as I fell forward. I was then shoved onto the ground, feeling a slight pain in my side, of my chest, just below my armpit. "Get the fuck off me!" I ordered, struggling, as I did I felt the pain in my side grow. Shit, the knife must've pierced my skin and cut me the more I moved! I couldn't get up this time as I was being sat on, by more then one person, being held down. Being cut by my own knife. "Get the fuck off me!" I yelled once again!

"Bellamy, you should do it." Someone suggested, the crowd then started chanting his name. Wanting him to kill Murphy.

"No!" Bellamy, he didn't kill Wells! " I yelled loudly, pleading, this was wrong. Where was the mercy? The common sense.

I watched in horror as Bellamy gave into the demands of the people, kicking the barrel out from under Murphy. Causing his body to drop, being hung like a rag-doll. No. I felt tears dribble down my face, mixture of pain from my face and side, and the horror in front of me.

Stop it! Cut him down! Charlotte, run!" Finn yelled, coming onto the scene. Finally someone with a decent sense of mind. I began to wiggle harder, ignoring the pain, as i managed to buck upwards, sending whoever was on me backwards. Quickly I grabbed my knife, dashing forward to Murphy, standing under him I grabbed his feet putting them on my shoulders, I then stood up straight, as tall as I could, pushing him upward. Breathe Murphy!

"He didn't kill Wells!" Someone in the crowd yelled, I knew the voice belonged to Charlotte, "I did" I almost dropped Murphy, hearing the news. Thankfully, in that moment Clarke had cut the rope that was holding Murphy up, causing him to fall, down to the ground, I ended up going with, as I was under him. Shoving him off I then cut the rope around his neck off and the one that held his hands together. I then got up, matching pace with Finn as we walked towards Bellamys tent.

Inside the tent were Bellamy, Clarke and Charlotte. While inside, I had snapped my nose back into place, feeling it was alright, as no one was currently being hung. Though, I ignored the cut on my side, where my knife had cut me.

"Why Charlotte?" Bellamy questioned again, as the conversation started.

"I was just trying to slay my demons, like you told me." She responded, looking at him, sorrow in her eyes and voice. I felt my eyes widen, recalling the night in the cave.

Clarke then looked at Bellamy, "What the hell is she talking about?"

"She misunderstood me" Bellamy stated, looking at Clarke.

"Yeah, it's not like he wanted her to get some one hung" I growled, glaring at Clarke, she looked at me with soft eyes, I looked away, and looked at Charlotte, "Well come on Clarke you wanted revenge right? For the person that killed Wells, here she is. " I then looked at Clarke, she didn't move or say a word, "What, so it's okay if it was Murphy, but now that it's a little girl you can't bring yourself to hate her? now you're using your god damn brain. The hypocrisy. "I shook my head, then looked at Bellamy, "I doubt Murphy is going to let this slide, I mean you did just kick the barrel out from under him. Neither of you stopped it, doubt either of you would've stopped it, if she didn't speak up" I looked at Charlotte.

"Please don't let them hurt me..." the little girl whispered, here eyes large and fearful.

I looked at Clarke, "Moron" I whispered, then at the little girl, "We need to sneak her out of here. She won't be able to live here with Murphy around, he's impulsive, and will want to kill her." I then looked at Bellamy, "Then again who can blame him for wanting to kill anyone within this camp?"

"You've made your point" Finn stated.

"Bring the girl out!" Murphy yelled ground outside.

"Speak of the devil" I muttered, looking at the girl.

"Those are your boys out there Bellamy, stop them" Finn stated, looking at Bellamy.

"It's not my fault! If Clarke would've listened they'd still be building that wall!" Bellamy snapped, in a panic.

"I doubt Murphy will see it that way. If you were to explain that to him, he'd realize how weak of a leader you are" I retorted, "You're both are pathetic" I muttered, looking from him to Clarke, who looked like, if she had a tail it would currently be between her legs. Good.

"You wanna build a society princess?" Murphy yelled, "Let's build a society, bring the girl out!"

"No, please Bellamy... " Charlotte cried.

Bellamy sank to his knees, getting onto her level, holding her shoulders, he looked at her,"Hey, Charlotte... It's gonna be okay, huh? Just stay with them" Bellamy whispered looking up at the rest of us, then he walked out.

I looked at Charlotte, then to Finn, "You take both of them somewhere safe, I'll create a fake trail for them to follow, disappear into the woods" I ordered him.

"Jonah, your arm" Clarke whispered walking over, reaching for my arm, only to have her hand slapped, "you're bleeding, I need to check it."

With a glare I looked at her, "You, need to get out now! I'll have Octavia help patch me up, now get lost!" I snapped at her, shoving her back, then I looked at Charlotte, "Do exactly what they tell you, and you might just live to see tomorrow"

I helped them out the back. Once they were gone, I looked at my armpit, at the cut under it, it was sleep bleeding pretty badly. Going to walk out the tent, I'm stopped as Murphy walks in, looking around the tent then at me.

"Where are they?" He demanded, I looked at his face, covered in dirt, and bruised. His neck had the impression of the rope still.

"The woods I'd presume" I answered, walking past him, "I need to find Octavia, I mumbled as I walked past him. Seeing the crowd, I also saw Octavia on the ground with Bellamy and Jasper, who looked like they were knocked out. Walking over I crouched down, putting a hand on each of their necks, "They'll be fine, help me put them in the tent" I requested, she nodded as we took them in one at a time, setting both onto the makeshift bed.

"Are you okay?" Octavia questioned, looking to me as we walked out, there were still people here in the camp, seemed that only a small group went with Murphy. They all looked at me.

I looked at her, motioning she go to the drop ship, she nodded walking towards it, while I looked at the camp, "Get to work, build that wall. We still have Grounders to worry about!" I ordered them all, they all slowly went to work, "Miller, Mclntyre" I called, the two walked over at the call of their last names, I looked at Harper Mclntyre, "Keep an eye on Bellamy and Jasper, let me know if they wake up or if something happens, alright?"

"Yeah, sure" She responded walking past me into the tent.

I then looked at Miller, "make sure everyone keeps working, alright? "

"What makes you the one in charge?" He questioned, in a curious manner, not in a degrading.

I let out a sigh, "Someone needs to keep the peace, with out princess gone and our little king passed out" I responded, walking away towards the dropship.


	10. A Flicker of Hope

Inside I had made a hemlock hanging from the ceiling of the first floor, and had taken my jacket and shirt off, laying as still as I could as Octavia was in the possess of examining the extent of my wound.

"Is it still bleeding?" I asked her, I then saw she nodded, "Alright, I can still move my arm and neck so the axillary artery is fine, should just need some stitches" I mumbled, "Any loose wires wires around?" I questioned, she then walked away.

"Yeah, on minute" She said walking away, only to returned with some cord that looked like they cam off the main wiring of the ship when we landed, she then held her hand out with them in her hand, "here you go"

I raised an eyebrow at her, "I won't be able to stick myself at this angle, you'll be doing it" I declared.

"Me? I don't know how to do this stuff" She retorted, nervousness showing, "Why don't I go get someone-"

I grabbed her arm, wincing as I moved, "Octavia, I trust you." then with a chuckle I followed up, "Besides shouldn't I be the nervous one?" She still seemed unconvinced, "Hey, I do trust you, I'll instruct you what to do, alright, here I'll even show you what to do" I then sat up, pulling up my pants leg, then putting the leg on the other, showing an old scar that was on my calf, I then grabbed one of the smaller wires that were inside of the cord. Feeling it, it felt thick, and strong enough to where I would need to use a knife to put holes into my skin, it'd do it just alone.

"Alright, step one through four we will skip. Step five we will improvise, no needle, this wire is thick enough to go through skin" I informed her, demonstrating, by plunging the wire into my leg, on one side of the old cut, that was now a scar, biting my lip, "Now you'll be able to see the wire, but you'll still want to use your other hand to feel for where the needle is going to come out, like this" I then used my other hand feeling on the softer side of my calf, then pushing the wire towards it, biting my lip again as it broke skin, "you'll then go in an 'X' pattern, alright? the end of it, when it's fine you use another end and tie it up."

"You just did that to yourself" she whispered.

I nodded, "I needed to show you." With that I was laying back down with her slowly starting to stitch me up. Man did it hurt.

Time passed, I had been fully stitched up. I had been watching as everyone worked, making sure they focused on that, building the wall. It's what we needed. It was already starting to get dark out, I looked up at the stars, wishing, hoping, praying that everything would be alright.

"Jonah, where's Murphy?" I turned to see Bellamy walking, I walked over and looked at his face, seeing he had a bit of coloring around his eye socket, "I'm fine, now answer me"

"I'll give you two guesses." I retorted. He then pulled away, I already knew what he was going to do, "Don't Bellamy, we need you here"

He ignored me, and went to the entrance of the camp, only to be stopped by me, as I grabbed his arm. "Let go!" He barked.

I looked at him. Already figuring I couldn't talk him out of this, the moron. What would he be able to do, alone? I let out a sigh, "Fine, but I'm coming with." I declared, looking at the nearest kid, "let Miller know he's in charge till we come back, no one else leaves camp, everyone keeps work and keeps an eye out." I ordered, then looked to Bellamy, "come on" we then took off in search of Finn and the girls, before Murphy and his gang could.

* * *

As Bellamy ran through the woods, it became dark. Everytime we heard a snap of a twig, the crushing sound of leaves, the pitter-patter of something moving on the ground, we would hide, duck for cover. We were currently out of camp, we had only two knives and our wits to keep us safe. While we were surrounded by trees, where not only grounders were adapt to hide in, but there was Murphy and his goons. Thankfully, they weren't as smart about navigating the woods, we could not only spot them from a long ways, with their torches held high, but we could hear them, they were loud stomping in the woods and shouting for Clarke, Finn and Charlotte.

Walking along a trail I'd manage to stop, it wasn't noticeable at first, but I managed to spot a broken horned vines with white thin five pettled flowers, they were Carissa's if I recalled correctly. Under the flowered thorns were at least two or three distinct prints, one large one, another large one and a smaller one. Hopefully, my assumption was correct, that these belonged to the three we were looking for. We then heard the sound of something running up towards us. Bellamy must've heard it also, as he went straight behind a tree, while I went the other way, jumping behind another tree hugging the light I had in my hand close to my chest, so it wouldn't be spotted, quickly I then pressed the power button on it, shutting it off, putting it in my pocket, pulling out the small black knife, holding my knife close, ready to pounce, like a cat.

Looking out through the lea, or whomever was running slowed down, as the figure past between our trees, it came to a stop. Panting. We, Bellamy and I knew exactly who it was. Charlotte with a quick nod, Bellamy then dashed for her, grabbing and scaring her causing her to scream, once she was behind my tree he got her to be quiet. I could hear the faint yellings of Murphy.

I looked to Bellamy, "we need to go now, they're coming" I hissed. He then grabbed the girls arm, pulling her forward, she fought him, I grabbed her other arm.

"Let me go!" She yelled, damn it! She need to be quiet, or they'd be here and kill her.

"Hey we're trying to save you!" I snapped at her, she didn't hear, or listen to me.

"Hey! Hey!" Bellamy said, trying not to yell at her, he then repeats what I said, "We're trying to help you."

Quick she gives a retort, that made Bellamy pause "I'm not your sister! I'm not your problem! Just stop helping me!"

"You don't need to be his sister, but you are our responsibility, while we are the makeshift order to our camp" I hissed at her, looking back behind me as I could hear the yelling getting louder.

Then running past me, unexpected Charlotte dashed forward, causing me and Bellamy to lunge forward after her, we were to late to stop her from screaming, "I'm over here!"

Bellamy pulled her back, "Are you trying to get us all killed?!" he demanded.

"We need to get going now" I whispered, as I could now make out what was being yelled from Murphy.

"Charlotte? Come on out we're not going to hurt you" He yelled, he was still far away, but getting closer.

"Just go, okay? I'm the one they want." Charlotte yelled into Bellamys voice.

Bellamy then grabbed her by her shirt, pulling her close, he wasn't ready to let her give up, neither was I, but we were running out of time, it was only a matter of minutes before I would spot their torches, or grounders to pop up out of no where, her yelling was going to kill us, "Okay, Charlotte, listen to me. I won't leave you."

"Neither will I" I said aloud, mostly reassuring myself, I wouldn't let her die, but I didn't fully believe myself. If Bellamy and I were to die, Clarke and Finn, if they were found would be killed also, leaving the camp in the hands of Murphy and his goons, not that Octavia, Monty nor Jasper would just lay down, but they'd get themselves killed. Then our people would all end up dead, be it by grounders, them defying Murphys rule, or whatever else. Bottom line, if Charlotte didn't listen and come with us to camp, she'd get a lot of, if not all of us killed. If we could get her to camp, we'd be able to protect her, and keep everyone together, we'd hunt down Murphy and do whatever we needed to do, to ensure the lives of our people.

I could see the lights of their torches now, "We need to go, carry her" I ordered quickly, part of me still thinking we both could run and leave Charlotte to her demise, but I wouldn't be able to live myself, leaving her to die. I walked behind Bellamy who had thrown Charlotte over his shoulders, her screaming for Murphy. It would've been so much easier just to knock her out, then carry her. At least then she'd be quiet. We'd have a chance, with her screaming, no matter where we went, they would follow us.

We soon reached the end of the woods, to a cliff, turning on my heel, I got into a fighting stance ready to fight my way, I knew if I could take Murphy down, then the others would be like a headless chicken, if they fought. I'd kill them as well. Not that I wanted to kill Murphy, he was an innocent person, that was basically hung for someone else's crimes. He had every right to be mad, but he was going to far with this.

"Damn it" Bellamy cursed the world, the situation, probably himself for leading us this way. The lights got closer then broke through the bushes, Murphy yelling our names.

"Bellamy, Jonah!" He then looked to each of us, "You can't fight all of us. Give her up"

"Maybe not, but I guarantee I'll take a few of you with me." Bellamy retorted

"We don't need to fight all of you" I chimed in, glaring at Murphy, he seemed to understand what I meant, "we're not giving her up, you'll have to kill us"

That's when Clarke foolishly walked in from behind Murphy, "Bellamy, stop!" she ordered, seeing Bellamy and I standing in front of Charlotte"This has gone to far" She stated, then looked to Murphy, going to try and calm him, moron. It's her fault this all happened. It's her fault someone would be die tonight. If she would've shut her damn mouth! "Just calm down. We'll talk about this"

As expected, in the split second, Murphy had grabbed a hold of Clarke, putting her in front of him, resting his knife on her throat, "I'm done listening to you talk!" He yelled.

I couldn't think of any good way for this to end, someone would die. If we gave him Charlotte, Clarke would be spared, I doubt that Murphy would let us - Clarke, Finn, Bellamy and I live, probably try to fight us, but it'd be four on five, and I would just need a moment to kill Murphy. But Charlotte would die as well, and Murphy would be dead. If we refused to give him Charlotte, or even tried to get Clarke, she'd die. The question here wasn't about whose life was worth more, but who here did I want to live more. I couldn't think of an answer, I couldn't debate whom here I wanted to live more. There was no way we'd win, either way a bit of our humanity would be lost. I shut my eyes, we were stuck between a rock and a hard place. I opened my eyes, looking to see Bellamy try to make a move forward, past me to grab Clarke most likely. I grabbed his sleeve, shaking my head.

"Back off! I'll slit her throat!" Murphy barked at him.

"No, please. Don't hurt her!" Charlotte begged, I then looked back at her, this was between her and Murphy, but we couldn't let her die. I then turned my gaze back to Clarke, we couldn't let her die either, she had skills we needed. I let out a sigh. I hated what I was thinking, even hated what I was debating with myself. Clarkes life had more value due to her having worked under her mother, no one else was as educated with medical procedures. Charlotte, she was young, there is not much she can offer, she's proven to be impulsive to the point where she killed someone, and nearly had another killed. Even then her impulse was to speak up and cause this trouble, if she were to have shut up Murphy would've died and we would then start making rules due to this. Then again if Clarke had been thinking, none of this would've happened, at least not till after the wall was made and our camp was safe.

"Don't hurt her? Okay, I'll make you a deal. You come with me now, I'll let her go" Murphy barggened with Charlotte. Who took a step forward, walking towards Murphy.

"No! Don't do it Charlotte!" Clarke pleaded.

I didn't know what to do, this was the best chance to make sure our people lived. The moment Murphy lets go of Clarke to grab Charlotte, I could run at him, kill him. Charlotte, however might die in that very moment, being in reaching distance of Murphy. Personally, I preferred that, then letting him kill her without trying to save the girls life. At least this way, if I'm quick enough, both Charlotte would have a chance at living. Looking down at Charlotte I didn't stop her as she went past me, settling on my plan of action.

Sadly, Bellamy was thinking with his heart, like everyone else, as he lunged and grabbed her. Charlotte struggling to get past him, "No! I have to!" She pleaded, then she stopped struggling. As if she'd given up, or she was thinking of her options.

"Murphy, this is not happening!" Bellamy said, firmly. That's when Charlotte looked up at us all.

"I can't let anyone of you get hurt anymore" Her tone, it was off as if this she was hinting at her goodbye, "Not because of me. Not after what I did." Then before anyone could respond, she turned to the cliff, and walk towards the edge of the cliff, once she had taken her step off it, Bellamy had dashed forward, Clarke passing me, both trying to stop her. As she fell to her death.

I took a step back, shakily, I didn't expect that, I had a plan. I had a plan! I covered my mouth, walking forward to the cliff, I looked down into the pits, hoping to see something, I'm not sure what. Her flying back up like a bird. But there was nothing. I didn't pay much attention to Bellamy who got up, walking away from the cliff.

I snapped my head, turning around when I hear Bellamy yelling and the sound of something being hit. Looking in time I saw Bellamy sitting onto of Murphy, punching him. Over and over. Part of me was alright with this, but I knew I couldn't let Bellamy kill Murphy, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. I walked over, with Finns help we pulled Bellamy off, Clarke yelling for him to stop.

"No, get off me!" Bellamy roared, I didn't let go of his arm, that I was holding onto with all my force, Finn doing the same with Bellamys other arm, "He deserves to die!"

"No!" We don't get to decide who lives or dies! Not down here!" Clarke yelled, tears in her eyes.

Bellamy then looked her dead in the face, "So help me, God, if you say the people have a right to decide, I'll-" He starts, but he's intrupted by her.

"No! I was wrong before, you and Jonah were right. Sometimes it's dangerous to tell people the truth. But if we're going to survive down here we can't just live by, whatever the hell we want." She admitted her fault, adding on, "We need rules!"

"And who makes those rules? Huh? You?" Bellamy demanded.

I then replied, "For now the four of us will" I was calm in my tone.

I let go of Bellamy thinking he was listening, I then walked past him, dropping down to Murphys face, I analyzed his face.

"So we're going to bring him back and pretend nothing happened?" Bellamy questioned.

"No!" Clarke yelled, she was searching for words.

I however spoke for her, "We banish him" I say in a soft tone, meeting Murphys eyes, making sure he under stood the words that left my mouth, "If he comes anywhere near camp, we kill him then." I was forced to get up as Bellamy had yanked Murphy up off the ground, pulling him towards the cliff and hanging him slightly off it. I grab both Clarke and Finn, who try to stop him, "Wait"

"If I ever catch you near camp, we'll be back here, understand?" Bellamy threatened, then threw Murphy to the ground. "As five, can either come back and follow me, or go off with him to die. Your choice." He then walked past everyone, I followed behind him not looking back, as I heard the five morons that followed Murphy, wisely follow us, Clarke and Finn were somewhere in the group. Leaving Murphy bleeding in the cold. I had a funny feeling he wouldn't die however. As we walked I met Bellamys pace.

"Are you alright?" I whispered, looking up at him as we lead the group. He just looked at me, not answering.

Once at camp, we stood there, in the middle of the camp, telling the camp what happened, about Charlotte's death, about Murphys banishment, if they were to see him to close to camp, they were to kill him, and bring him back here. No one was objecting to us. Once we were done everyone went to digest the information they were told.

Bellamy then pulled me to the side, "Please check on Octavia" He requested. I gave a nod, knowing their sibling relationship was in rocky waters and he was still hurt from Octavia hating him and Charlotte killing herself.

Walking into the drop ship I spot Octavia with Jasper, and Monty. I walked over, dropping down next to Octavia. We didn't speak, we were just watching Monty work, hoping his radio would work.

"We should be able to get into contact with the Ark" he whispered.

Octavia then looked at me, "You'll be able to talk to your parents" she stated.

I shrug, "What do I say? I let people die."

"Yeah, but you've saved people also, you're helping my brother and Clarke keep order, God knows they suck at it" She mumbled.

"No kidding" Jasper chimed in.

Moments later Clarke and Finn walked in as Monty finished up his work, he looked up, "we should be good" He stated.

"So, are we able to talk to them?" Clarke asked, hopeful like the rest of us were.

"Not exactly" Monty replied, "It's more like morse code" He then looked back at Jasper, "Want to do the honors?" Jasper nodded, walking over he then grabbed the red cable once it was handed to him, then listened to Monty's instructions, "That port right there" He said, pointing to somewhere on the device. I held my breath, we all did as we looked over Jasper, watching closely. I felt Octavia grab my hand, I held hers in turn, as we all prayed that this would work. As Jasper plugged it in.

However, instead the radio exploded, I felt the sharp pain of being electrocuted by the wristband on me, pulling away from Octavia in reflex. Damn that stung!

"What happened? Clark demanded, not noticing the obvious.

"It didn't work damn it!" I snapped at her, not meaning to, just feeling angry that it didn't work. Without much thought I walked out of the drop ship, seeing others looking at their wristbands. My parents thought I was dead now. I could only pray that they knew better, knew that I was better than that. I dropped to the ground, onto my knees, looking at the wristband, why?

Finn had ended up running off the dropship, Clarke following him behind. Eventually, I got up, getting over the fact, we were pretty much screwed. Kind of getting over it that is. Octavia had stepped out of the dropship. Then she and I ended up walking around camp, in silence. For what felt like hours. Till we heard the sound of people in awe, whispering to look up. Looking up I saw what looked to be a meteor?

"It's a shooting star?" Octavia questioned, in awe.

No, it wasn't I could see it let out a tan white parachute, "No, that's from the Ark" I whispered, with a flicker of hope, "It might have a radio, medical supplies, or weapons"

"Bellamy get out here!" Octavia had yelled.

He had then walked out followed by two girls, I rolled my eyes, what slag. I then looked back up at the sky as he walked closer. Standing with Octavia and I.

"It's a supply drop." I advised him, "we need to go get it"

"I hope they brought down some shampoo" One of the girls said aloud. I rolled my eyes, how basic. She had no idea that she and the other girl were most likely Bellamys way to find comfort, in Charlotte's death, they were easy to get into a threesome with him. Probably.

I went to the dropship to where my makeshift of a bed laid, I grabbed my light and my bag, and the spare knife, that belonged to Wells. I then walked out, Octavia meeting me, with an annoyed look.

She then explained, "He won't let anyone go, not while it's dark"

"The moron, that's why we have lights" I mumbled in response, "I'm going out to get that radio. We need the Ark to know we're still alive, they need to know" I walked towards the entrance with her and stopped, looking to her, "Give me a ten minute head start before telling your brother I left, alright?" Without waiting for her to agree, I opened the gate enough to wiggle through, I then started of, moving swiftly towards the direction of the supply drop. We needed - I needed to let them know we were alive, not to give up on us because of our wristbands. We still needed them. Plus, if there were guns in there, there was no way in hell, I'd let anyone take them before I could arm myself.


	11. Your Actions

_A Note from the Author; Hello my loves, I felt this chapter needed to show what was going on the Ark, so I gave you all a look at what's going on through, Jonahs mother -Selene- eyes. I hope it's easy to follow, if not let me know! I might do this again, when it might be needed, but won't if you didn't enjoy it! But it's here, and I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

 _On the Ark_

I stood there looking at the screen, focused on the name 'Jonah Vera Kane', of course she wasn't the only one whose bracelet has gone offline, but hers was the one I cared about the most. It was at this moment that I prayed, that she was still alive, that something else had happen. These life singles going dark, it meant that three hundred innocent people would die. Just to give us more time to fix the Ark.

"Selene, come we need to stop Abby, save Raven Reyes" Marcus said as he walked into the room. Placing a hand on my shoulder. How could he not whimper, show any amount of mourning, our daughter might have died, with the rest of the one hundred children we sent down, to give us more time. To give them a chance to live.

Looking at my taller husband, father of our child I look up to meet his dark brown eyes, seeing they were holding the emotion, he refused to show, the same as me. Without a word to be spoken, we then walked out of earth monitoring, the room where I watched as Jonah's band died. Where she might have died. Meeting up with some guards.

"She stole medical supplies and traded them for a part with the snake, Nygel" he informed me, I nodded, afraid to speak yet, surely I would show my grief, my tears, my pain as a mother who had in a way, watched her child die As we walked, I understood how Abby felt, she wanted to know the truth, of Clarke, if she was dead. However, she was breaking rules, we could show mercy not now. We needed to make time, no more fuck ups.

I highly doubted they would float Abby, her being the head of the medical unit, she would be needed as things got worse on this hunk of metal, also people liked her. More than they cared for myself, or my husband. Likely there was no care for Jonah either, for having been ours. I only hoped if she died, it was a quick one. No pain, and she died, not hating us, for sending her down there. We lost three children that were from our class. The sad irony in that. Were they murdered by the criminals we sent down with them?

No. Wells, they would've probably killed right away, Jonah would've gotten in the way and been over powered by the hundred teens we sent with her. Clarke probably would've jumped into to save them both, to stop the fighting and be collateral damage. No, something else had to have had happened, they lasted longer than they should've. Wells died first, his readings prior to his death, showed he was in shock, according to the readings of course. It was possible he was murdered without anyone noticing. Clarkes reading prior were sharp and quick. Jonahs readings, I didn't know. I'd assume they'd match the rest of the bands that went out. It was so quick, one moment all the remaining bands were flashing, then they were red. As if something had happened, it couldn't have been a storm, we would've been able to notice a storm of that strength to kill them all. What happened down there?

Going through another door, I spot Abby, sitting on the ground, she must've been warned. I nodded at Marcus, indicating I'd go ahead to get Raven. Once I rounded the corner, I ran to the door. In time to see the girl putting on the space suit. I could stop her right now. Instead I walked forward, and helped her zip it up. Starling her.

"We don't have much time, get inside, I'll open the door and let you out" I ordered, her walking away to the control panel, holding the lever that would somehow, drop her little pod, and quickly shut the door before all the air in the room was sucked out and I died.

"Kane?" She whispered, in shock, not believing what was happening.

"Hurry now" I barked, not interested in wasting more time, she then nodded, hopping into her pod, looking out her little door before she closed it, I gave her a nod, "Get down there, find them and radio back, quickly." She nodded, closing her pod once she was inside, I then pulled the lever, taking a deep breathe, I readied myself to be jerked forward. The lever had opened the ground under the make shift pod, once it had dropped, it closed, it was so quick, but felt like forever, as I felt myself get jerked forward, only the control panel was keeping me from being sucked out into space.

Once it closed I dropped to the ground, thankful the scrubbers had kicked in fast, as I took a paniced deep breath, the door opening, as Marcus ran in, to my side.

"I- I tried to stop the timer" I lied, breathless as I took as many breathes as I could. He then helped me up, allowing me to lean on him as he lead me out, to where one of his men had Abby, zip-tide. Abby looked at me, in worry, for Raven likely. I gave her a slight head nod, going unnoticed by anyone else. Abbys seemed to understand, that I had helped her break the law. To find out about our children.

* * *

 _On the Ground_

As I ran I stop, as I hear the sound of people running towards me, I hide behind a tree, knife out and ready. I then lunged, once I saw the first person, knocking the person on the ground, then noticed, it was Clarke.

"Oh, hey, what's up?" I questioned, getting off her, and helping her back up.

"Why did you do that?" She demanded, I then looked to see Finn was the other person.

I noticed his hair was messed up, I then looked to Clarke, with a raised accusing brow, I knew exactly what they were up too.

"I thought your were grounders," I stated simple anyways, "I didn't think I'd run into you two sneaking off into the woods."

"Says someone that is walking outside of the gate" Finn stated, causing me to laugh dryly.

"Difference being, I'm going for the supply drop, I came out alone, not intending to have fun." I retort, lightly teasing them, "Anyways, Bellamy has told the camp to wait till sunrise, me however, have the common knowledge to know, that these things work at night" I said holding up my little light.

"What? Why? We need a group to go, in case of grounders." Clarke objected, "come on we need to get people to come"

I give her a nod, "I'd agree, however, I'd much prefer going to get the radio now before any grounder destroys it, also if there are weapons, no way in hell I'm going to let them get one, before I do."

Clarke than raised an eyebrow, "They wouldn't arm a bunch of delinquents."

I than raised my eyebrow, "Wrong, two of us down here were sent with a gun, I happened to be one of them."

"We don't have time for this, Jonah, you go for it alright? We will be right behind you with more people." Finn declares, I nod agreeing with the plan.

As I got closer to where I thought the pod might of dropped, I see the figure of someone running really fast away from it. Assuming the worse, -a grounder- I quickly, ducked, dropping to the ground, till I thought the grounder had ran past. As I got closer to where I thought the pod might of dropped, I see the figure of someone running really fast away from it. Assuming the worse, -a grounder- I quickly, ducked, dropping to the ground. As I listened to the grounder running, closer to my direction. I pulled my knife out ready to jump, stab, slash or do whatever I needed

* * *

 _On the Ark_

I was right in my assumption, Abby wasn't going to be floated. I was assigned to watch her as she worked. Thankfully, no one had questioned me further about the control panel. Not that I would tell them the truth, I needed to know the truth. So, did Abby, Jaha and Marcus we needed to know if our kids were fine. More importantly, we needed to know the ground was safe, so the kids here, on the Ark could possibly have a chance to live also.

It was heart breaking, watching as all the patients that had come, most were children, suffering from effects of oxygen deprivation. What was worse was that in less than twelve hours three hundred and twenty people would be murdered, or excised from the grid as Thelonious had worded it. Looking at the children, I couldn't help but wonder how many of them were going to be 'excised' so that we could get things working. I shut my eyes. I couldn't think like that, I even agreed to it. We needed to do what it took to ensure our race had a future. Even if we ended the young lives, before they've had one.

Abby was leaning over her tools, after a father had walked out frustrated. Walking closer I listened in to the conversation. A father, an engeneer whom I knew as - Tor Lemkin -, father of Reese Lemkin, his wife, the mother of their child died ages ago, due to an algae outbreak, he stormed past me while I went inside towards Abby and Jackson, her assistant.

"Have you looked outside? We're slammed" Jackson stated, "It's still transmitting the automatic hail"

"Go" I spoke up, loud enough for them both to here, "I'll help her with medical, you listen for Raven, hopefully she'll be alive and able to give us good news" I walked closer looking to Abby, "Tell me what to do doctor Griffin"

* * *

 _On the Ground_

I dashed be hind a tree, knife at the ready, hearing another sound of walking. Ever since last night, when I saw the grounder from last night, I had been dashing and hiding, assuming that I was now in their territory. Their boundaries. As silly as it was, I'd rather be stupid for hiding from a boar, than end up like Jasper had, or would've ended up, if we didn't save him. Once I was sure whatever it was wasn't a threat, or was gone, I bolted once more, on top of a ridge, trees and leaves below, I saw the space craft, the hope in me grew, while my paranoia dwindled, as I carefully went down the steep inclined till I was on flatter ground, than I ran to the pod.

Closer, I noticed how shitty the pod looked, it looked like something that was made a hundred years ago, redone. This wasn't a cargo bod, it was to small to hold enough food for a hundred people, to last us long. Unless it was just full of seeds, things to plant, and medicine, which would work fine by me, Opening the door, I jump back, surprised, to see not supplies but a person in some space suit. Stepping on the ledge of the pod, I looked through the glass of the helmet, to see it was a girl with an olive complexion and dark hair. She was knocked out and bleeding, from her head, quickly, i took her helmet off, dropping it on the outside of the pod. I then put my hand around her neck, feeling for a pulse. She was warm, which was good, she didn't die upon impacting with the ground. Then I felt it, her pulse. She was still alive. I let out a breath of air. I then went to focus on her head wound.

While I was using the sleeve of my jacket, to apply pressure to her head wound. I didn't notice she was waking up, till after she gasped, making a quick jolt of a movement. Causing me to jolt backwards, not expecting her to jump, or wake up right away. I ended up on the ground, looking up at her while she looked down at me.

"Um, welcome to earth?" I broke the silence, I wasn't sure what else to really say.

"I made it?" She whispered, I gave her a nod, as I got up to my feet.

"I'm Jonah Kane, " I introduced myself, "Come on out, you hit your head on the way down, and you're still bleeding" I paused, giving her a smile, "Plus, you'll want to see the sky from down here, looks better than it did from up there, in my opinion"

She smiled in turn, unbuckling herself, "I'm Raven Reyes" She stated, as I helped her out of the pod, and out of her suit, showing how long her dark hair was, that was pulled back into a pony tail, she was about my height, maybe shorter, she had big brown eyes, and thick upper lashes. As she twirled around in her spot, absorbing the ground, I let her have the moment, not wanting to ruin it for her, telling her how utterly hellish the ground has been so far. That's when Clarke showed up.

"There aren't any supplies?" She said, as soon as she joined us, closer to the pod.

I shook my head, "She is Raven Reyes however, you might have heard of her, Sinclair was bragging about her being the youngest and brightest mechanical engineer" I inform her, quickly adding, "She has a wound on her head, obviously, it happened when she came down, it also knocked her out, I'd assume. Other than that she's fine"

Clarke nodded, walking to the twirling Raven, "Welcome home" She said, kindly, Finn then came running.

He seemed shock seeing us here, no seeing her, Raven. "Raven!" He yelled getting closer.

Raven snapped around, looking at him, "Finn!" She shouted, running over, she looked up at him, then they looked each other over

I looked to Clarke, as I realized that Raven and Finn were very close. Clarke seemed to notice the same thing, as her smile from before, was gone. Walking to her I laid a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it lightly. As Finn looked from Raven towards Clarke and back at Raven. As if contemplating how much he had fucked up.

"You're bleeding" He said, in a whisper, Raven replied, then pulled him down into a kiss, getting deep into it.

I didn't know Finn had anyone on the Ark. Let alone a girlfriend. He didn't even wait a week, since our bands died, before he moved on. This was going to cause so much trouble for us. The nearly seamless partnership between him and Clarke was gone now, broken as he had just broken my friends heart. In turn ruining any friendship between he and I.

Once they finally pulled away, Finn than asked a pretty stupid question, "How did you get here?"

"Do you not see the pod right behind us? Or did you forget that's why any of us came out last night?" I retorted, rolling my eyes. As I pulled Clarke in one direction, and whispered in a shush tone, "Late night, girl night" I declared, hoping to cheer her up, help her get over him. She didn't respond, just looked at me, then past my head, where Finn was standing. She then looked down into her bag, pulling out a rag, as Finn joined our little circle. Grabbing the little brown clean rag, I walked past him towards Raven, who was sitting on a large rock, with his jacket on.

"Here have some water" I mumbled, handing her my container, taking it she took a couple of gulps. While I looked at her head, "Bright side, you don't need stitches, or anything, just some pressure"

She looked up at me, lowering the container of water as she did, "Your mom, she let me go instead of arresting me" She whispered, "While your dad arrested Abby"

"He's doing his job" I replied, as I took the water, pouring some on the rag as I cleaned her head of blood, "I'm glad my mother and Clarkes helped you down here, we could really use your radio, to tell them we're not all dead." I then pressed the rag onto her wound, she let out a small hiss as I did. "Hold that there till it stops, alright?"

Finn and Clarke then joined us, both on either side of me. "This is Clarke, you've met Jonah, they were both on the dropship too. " Finn informed her, I rolled my eyes, was he not thinking? How else would we be down here? I doubt Raven knew that there were other people, I mean we didn't even know, hell no one on the Ark knew!

"Clarke?" Raven questioned, in a serious tone, standing up quickly, looking at the blond girl, "This was all because of your mom, and hers, but mostly yours." She stated.

"My mom?" Clarke questioned, shocked.

"This was all her plan, we were trying to come down here together, if we waited" She paused as if remembering something important, "Oh, my god." She looked between, Finn, myself and Clarke, "we couldn't wait because the council..." She looked at me as she went on, hinting it was mostly my parents, "... was voting whether to kill three hundred people to save air." You mean my parents were pushing for the council to do it. I looked away from Ravens gaze.

"When?" Clarke demanded.

"Today" Raven responded, quickly, then she went to the pod, "We have to tell them you're alive!" She stated, I followed her, wanting to get to the radio. "The radio's gone" I pinched the top of my nose in annoyance, damn it! "It must've gotten loose during reentry" Raven stated, getting frustrated with herself, and the pod, "I should've strapped it to the A-strut. Stupid!" She punched the pod.

"No, no it's our fault." Clarke stated, I looked at her brow raised, wanting her to explain, how it was. Other than Bellamy not sending everyone out as soon as we saw the pod drop into the atmosphere. "Someone got here before us, before you did Jonah"

"I saw someone running away, when I was on my way here, I figured it was a grounder. I don't think they would known what it was, let alone where it was." I stated, confused.

"It wasn't a grounder, it was Bellamy" She stated, looking to Finn, "We have to find him!"

Then we all took off looking for him, I felt stupid for not knowing! I should've known, ever since we came down here he was doing everything to make it seem like we were dead, I even accused him of it at the start, why didn't I know? Why did I assume it was a grounder? Bellamy even wanted us to wait till morning! He wanted a head start, he must've gotten out of camp before me, while I was packing. Damn it. Damn it!

* * *

 _On the Ark_

Walking inside I slammed the door shut to our home, our quarters of the Ark, that was a family unit. Stomping to the small table, where there were three seats, he was sitting there with a cup of what I assumed to be wither water or moonshine.

"Why is Jaha making you live with the burden?" I demanded, pushing my wavy hair out of my face, "He already has sent down children, a hundred of them to the ground, sending down his own son, our daughter!" sat down putting my face into my hands, "Has he regretted doing that? Is this because his son might be dead down there? Is he punishing you with this burden?" I couldn't help but to demand answers, though I was very aware of why he was doing this. Guilt, for killing our children. Guilt for not listening to Jake Griffin when he should've. If we would've done something sooner, rather than floating the man that found the problem, then maybe we wouldn't be stuck between a rock and a hard place now. We would've been making the choice then, before our children, before my baby had to be sent down with criminals to die.

I looked our of my hands at Marucs, who was blank, thinking it over, I sighed, reaching for his hand with the clear liquid, "I'll support you, no matter what" I informed him.

"Thank you." He whispered, putting the cup down to hold my hand, with his cold ones, "I keep telling myself this is for the good of our race, for our future, hell I even said that we sent Jonah down so she would have one. I can't help but wonder, if it was truly for her future or to give us time."

"She understood, why we sent her down, I don't believe she'd blame us for sending her down, I'm sure if we were to request volunteers, she would've been one of the first to step up, I bet it would've been so she could go to the ground, and get off the Ark" I stated, then looked him in his dark eyes, "And we sent her down so she would have a chance at life. We're doing this so we can keep our people alive." I paused, pulling his hand close, making him extend his arm, "You're not doing this alone Marcus" I then kissed his hand, over his chilled knuckles.

He gave a small, weak smile, "I only hope or pray that she'll forgive me"

I gave his hand another light kiss before responding, "Our daughter, even if she won't forgive us right away, she will understand why. She's better than both of us in that regard, I assume she got it from your mother."

He nodded, standing up, pulling his hand away, "it's time we ate, I could use a water" he stated, holding his arm out for me to loop my own then we went down to the mess hall. each grabbing a cup of water. sitting in silence as we drank, likely contemplating about the same thing. 

* * *

_On the Ground_

Running we soon caught up with him, the bastard who basically killed three hundred people, along with everyone down here.

"Hey!" Clarke shouted, as we got closer.

Ahead of her, I pulled Bellamy, turning him around, "where the hell is it?" I demanded.

"If it isn't the Maid of the United Ark Federation! Taking our princess out for a walk in the woods?" He said in a joking, passive matter.

I shoved him against a tree, him glaring at me as I did so, as Clarke then yelled, "They're getting ready to kill three hundred people up there! To save oxygen." His face seemed to loose the glare as he looked at her, I let him go, backing up, knowing Clarke had his attention, "And I can guarantee you, it won't be council members. It'' be working people your people!" She then poked his chest harshly.

"Bellamy. Where's the radio?" Finn demanded as he walked up, joining pushing Bellamy.

Bellamy still went on to lie in our faces, "I have no idea what you're talking about." He then pushed Finn back getting into his face.

"Bellamy Blake?" Raven asked walking up, looking him over, "They're looking everywhere for you"

It struck a nerve, "Shut up." he snapped at her, wuick to quiet her.

"No, Raven, tell us, why are they looking for him?" I ordered, glaring at Bellamy, this was something new that I didn't know, what did he do that was so bad, he'd risk lives to hide it.

"Why are they looking for him?" Clarke demanded, wanting to know as much as I did.

Not shy to share, Raven did just that, "He shot Chancellor Jaha."

I nearly lost my breath with this information, we all then looked to Bellamy. Who was looking big eyes, a deer caught in headlights as he tried to think of what to do. That's what he did? It had to have been because Octavia was coming down here.

"That's why you took the wristbands." Clarke stated, connecting the dots, "Needed everyone to think we're dead."

Finn added on, "And all that 'Whatever the hell we want', you just care about saving your own skin."

Bellamy then turned away, starting to walk, only to be stopped as Raven got in his way.

"Hey! Shooter! Where's my radio?" She demanded, I followed behind her, this wasn't how they'd get a straight answer, he wasn't going to tell us, unless it meant he or Octavia would die. Damn, if only she were here to play along.

"Get out of my way."

"Where is it?"

"I should've killed you when I had the chance." Bellamy threatened her life.

She egged him on, "Really? Well, I'm right here." in a flash he than grabbed her slaming her against a tree holding her by the neck, but Raven was quick too, pulling out a pocket knife, the tip against Bellamys neck, I was behind him, holding his jacket, before he could get himself stabbed.

"Where's my radio" She demanded once more.

Clarke then got into the shared, mutual hatred bubble that both Raven and Bellamy created, "Okay, stop it." Bellamy then let her go, dropping her.

"Jaha deserved to die. You all know that" Bellamy stated, walking away a bit, his back towards us all. I got in his way, stopping him from getting any farther, giving him the cold emotionalles, stare, that I've see my father give to countless people, when he had caught them.

"Yeah, he's not my favorite person either." Raven yelled, standing straight, looking towards us, the next thing she said caused Bellamy to whip around, and me to look at her in shock, "But he isn't dead"

"What?" Bellamy questioned, in pure shock, like everyone else here, aside from Raven.

"You're a lousy shot" Raven stated, simply.

"He's ready to pull the lever, push the button to murder people." I looked to Bellamy as Clarke walked over.

"Bellamy, don't you see what this means?" She whispered, "You're not a murderer, you always did what you had to do to protect your sister."

I then looked between them, "If we can't get that radio working however, then you are as responsible for those three hundred deaths, as responsible as Jaha" I hissed at him, "Where's the damn radio?"

"It's too late" He replied, in a weak tone, that hinted that he was starting to regret what he's done. 

* * *

_On the Ark_

"Sir, Ma'am, have either of you been on the network?" Asked commander Shumway, one of the officers of the Ark that served under Marcus, he walked to our table interrupting our scilence.

I shook my head while Marcus gave a verbal response, "No, why?"

Then Shumway went to show Marcus a video that was on the tablet. I listened closely.

"The Ark is dying. This city in Space, that has been our sanctuary." We knew exactly who was doing this, we both got up.

"Where is this playing?" I questioned Shumway, as we started to walk to stop it from playing.

"It's playing everywhere" He answered, quickly following us. "Tech is trying to get it down."

"We should never have let her out of the cell!" Marcus growled as he walked out of the cafeteria.

I looked back at Shumway, "get men at that door now, we'll shoot it open if needed to" I barked the order.

While we walked down the quiet halls we're joined by Shumway and six guards, as Abby started telling the plans over the channel.

"Doctor Abigail Griffin, open this door immediately!" One of the men yelled.

Walking in behind everyone I shook my head at her, questioning why should would actually do this, now? She had taken a hard, an impossible decisions and made it worse. This could cause a riot. Was she wanting that kind of chaos?

* * *

 _On the Ground_

We had basically the entire camp out in the river where Bellamy claimed he had thrown the radio. I was put in charge of making sure Bellamy didn't go as run away. Holding his hatchet around my belt and his other knife and his bag.

"So, who made the deal with you anyways?" I questioned, him, as he was crouched, sitting on the ground in front of me, "Was it Graco? Or was it the former chancellor? I think her name Sydney?"

He didn't answer, I watched as Finn went to Clarke, probably apologizing for breaking her heart. A few moments later there's word. Someone, Jones, had found the radio.

"Wow, look at that, you didn't lie after all" I muttered, grabbing Bellamy's arm pulling him up off the ground, "Get moving" I ordered him.

"Whatever you say Councilman Kane" He retorted trying to irk me. Failing at that.

Everyone circled around Raven as she inspected the radio. Everyone holding onto hope.

"Can you fix it?" Clarke asked, trying to be hopeful.

Raven shook her head, "Maybe. But it'll take half a day just to dry out the components to see what broke.

"Like I said, it's to late" Bellamy grumbled, causing Clarke to snap at him, once again. Of course I wanted to as well, Clarke just beat me to the punch line.

"Do you have any idea what you did? Do you even care?" Clarke snapped, her voice was full of rage, and hopelessness.

"You asked me to help, I helped." Bellamy retorted, it was my turn now to respond to him.

"You may have done this for Octavia, but because of you, not only will three hundred people die today, but you'll kill all of us down here." I growled at him, glaring, "Including her! We need them to survive, unless you have some tricks up your sleeve that will keep us alive"

Before he could respond, Raven spoke up, "Holdup. We don't have to talk to the Ark" we all looked at her woundering, "We just have to let them know we're down here, right?"

It clicked for me, I nodded, "We need to get to your pod" I whispered, if we could get something bright, something explosive, like a firework, or even flares, to blow in the outer atmosphere, high enough of the ground, high enough and bright enough that they would notice. Then, then we could save everyone down here and on the Ark. If my parents could see we were alive, and went through with killing three hundred people, they wouldn't be able to live with themselves.

Raven nodded at me, with a cocky smile on her face, once I had caught onto her plan.

"What's at her rocket?" Clarke questioned, lost.

"What's that that will help up let them know we're alive, that would do better than a radio?" Finn asked, with her brow raised. 

* * *

_On the Ark_

All members of the council were circling the small chamber where we met, as guards were outside, there was already a massive amount of people outside, by the time I could bring Jaha inside. They weren't rioting, not yet, just there. Once I got Jaha inside he went straight to Abby to scold her, demand what she was thinking, like the rest of the council would demand.

"Are you alright?" Marucs questioned as I walked in.

I gave a shrug, "As well as you I'd presume, there is a crowed outside, that's still growing in size"

A few moments more of a panic a guard, a friend we knew as Miller, walked up, "Sir, there are four hundred outside these doors, still growing" he stated. Marcus then hastily left, towards Jaha and Abby likely, to inform him of the crowd.

"Have they made any demands yet?" I asked the Miller, feeling he wasn't finished speaking.

"Yeah, they want to send in am Emissary to speak with Abby" He stated, I raised an eyebrow, wondering who wanted to talk to Abby, rather than just come in and yell at Jaha, I then walked towards the door, with Miller, who pointed our a familiar man, that had thinning red hair, and a full red beard.

"Tor Lemkin, his daughter is a patient of Abbys" I stated, "wait here, I'll let them know, Abby will most likely wish to hear him out, but everyone stays on their toes, as a precaution" I ordered. Miller nodded, while I went to Jaha, with him still were Abby and Marcus, whom was sharing his frustration. "Sir, they want to send in an emissary to speak with Abby" I shared alloued, Then looked to Abby, "Tor Lemkin, his daughter is a patient of yours, if I recall correctly." Jaha then gave a nod. Looking over to Miller I gave him a nod, a cue to bring in the man.

Moments later the tall ginger man walked in, I could see his hair was a lighter shade of red, almost orange. We all followed Abby as she went to meet with the man.

"Hey, Doc." He greeted looking at everyone inside the room, then back at Abby, "saw your video thing. Crap news, it sounds like." it was shocking how oddly calm his tone of voice was.

"I'm sorry you had to hear it like that" Abby replied, I raised a brow, sorry? Doubtful.

Mr. Lemkin shrugged, "No good way to hear it, right?" He then looked to Jaha for a moment, "Anyway... I'm here to volunteer, I guess you'd call it." Shocking everyone just about, as he took off his ID setting it on the table.

"Volunteer? For what?" Jaha asked, the question we were all asking.

With a sigh, he answered, "Sector 17, sir. Anyway, you do the math. Some of us are gonna have to jump ship if everyone's going to make it, so..." He looked to Abby then back at Jaha, "I'm gonna jump."

"You'd leave reese without a father?" Abby questioned.

I chimmed in, "That's why he's doing it. He wants to give her, her best chance to live, even if it's without him" I whispered. Feeling my heart cripple almost, but I held in the emotion, that was relatable.

Mr. Lemkin nodded, looking to Abby once more, "This morning, you told me my daughter was going blind and there was nothing I could do to help her. Turns out there is." He then looked to Jaha, myself and Marcus. "Count me in." Then he left the room. As he went out the door, someone else came in, slamming his own ID down, right where Mr. Lemkin had put his, saying he was in, to give his wife some more air. More folloed suit. Placing their ID's and giving a reason as to why they were volunteering.

"You're husband, Jake, was right." I whispered.

* * *

 _On the Ground_

Back at camp, we had already started getting the flare launching station ready, Raven was taking charge ordering everyone around, I was confused as to where Octavia was, I hadn't seen her at the rive when we were looking for the radio, I just figured she wanted to blow off steam, realizing her brother had fucked up and was using her as an excuse for him murdering people.

"Hey, Monty, Jasper, have either of you seen Octavia?" I asked the two boys as they carried a canister full of fuel. Both shook their heads, where the hell was she at? It was getting to dark to be out, and flares in the air, would likely scare everything around our camp, grounder included, no one should be outside of this camp when those are blasting off.

"Jonah, come help with this" Raven called, I walked over pushing Octavia to the back of my mind, unintended. "You're going to make sure the wires are all attached" She ordered, I went to do just that. "We need to launch those flares ASAP if we have any hope of saving those people!" She shouted at everyone, going on to bark out orders.

"Jonah" I didn't look up or move from my task, already knowing who was calling my name, Bellamy. "Let me explain! I did it for my sister."

I let out a huff of a laugh not looking up, "Keep telling yourself that. I doubt Octavia would care for being your excuse for every stupid and selfish decision you make. You're decisions don't just affect her, they affect everyone, as you can clearly tell now. Your stupid idea, trashing the radio, was just you trying to keep from getting in trouble. Would you have even said a thing if Raven hadn't told us?" I demanded, not waiting for an answer as I went on. "I understand your blinded reasoning for doing it, if I were in your place, and Octavia was my sister, I'd kill Jaha to keep her safe also, but no way in hell would I trash a radio for my own selfish reasons. Now fuck off, I have work to do, I unlike you, I'm trying to save lives." I knew exactly why he was going to talk to me, to confess his sins, just incase this didn't work, so he could find shelter for his conscious, he was about to be partly responsible for three hundred deaths. Likely so were my parents. I'd hate to live with that on me, it was bad enough that I've gone to bed thinking of Atom, how I killed him. I knew it was to give him mercy, but I still killed him. Then there's Charlotte, Murphy was probably dead also. Those two lives weren't on me, they were on Clarke and Bellamy.

Moments later, come nightfall everything was set, the three flares were ready to go, as soon as they were fired. Once they were launched up there was a collective awe over everyone, as we watch three the three red blazing lights rocket up through the sky. Some people were cheering, everyone, me included were praying that it'd work, that they would see us, before they floated three hundred people. Clarke stood next to me Bellamy was on the other side of her.

"You think they can see it from up there?" Bellamy questioned.

"If they're looking down here, I hope so" I whispered lightly, my voice soft, hoping, no praying that someone was watching, so no one would have to live with having murdered three hundred people. My father, my mother, Thelonious Jaha, hell even Bellamy.

"Can we wish on this kind of shooting star?" Clarke asked out of the blue. Only to take it back, feeling silly for asking.

Bellamy sighed, "I wouldn't even know what to wish for. What about you guys?" Bellamy asked.

"For them to see the lights, to come down here, for a peace of mind" I mumbled my own wishes. While

Clarke smiled, but didn't say anything. Looking past me, I followed her gaze to see Finn who had his arm around Raven's shoulders. I looked back at Clarke, grabbing her hand, giving a sympathetic look, and reassuring squeeze.


	12. In Enemy Territory

_On the Ark_

I stood next to Abby, as people, the volunteers that had choose to self-sacrifice, to give us time. Time, it's what we needed, it was our hope of a longer future ahead of us. We needed both. It was heartbreaking, seeing parents and loved ones hug each other for the last time. Marcus than joined us, standing on the other side of me.

"All nonessential personnel, please vacate section 17" said the intercoms. As we watched Jaha shake and older woman's hand.

"Have any word from Raven?" Abby asked, across me, to Marcus. Who looked down to her, then back at Jaha, who shook and older mans hand, "What changed his mind?" Abby whispered, asking why Jaha choose to live, to stay as our leader, I looked up to Marcus, knowing that he was the last person to see our Chancellor, before Jaha had walked down here. Did he change his mind somehow?

Moments later he, Marcus gave an answer, "Just the truth." He stated simply, then went on, "I reminded him that transitioning to a new Chancellor, would be destabilizing. We can't afford any more upheaval. "

I look to Jaha, "No, we can't. We need to keep our leadership sound, till were safe to do so." I whispered.

"I've left two men, monitoring the radio." Marcus stated,, causing both myself and Abby to look up at him, "If there's any word from Raven, they'll call down immediately." He then looked to both of us, "I gave them clear orders."

"Thank you" Was all Abby could muster. Saying what I wanted to say, but was lost for words. His eyes meeting mine in the moment of quiet, as if saying more. His eyes shined a bit more in this moment then they had for the past month. He had hope in them now. I gave a soft smile, and nodded. Understanding his look. We would hear from Raven, we would hear from our daughter. We would see Jonah again. Hope flowed through me in this moment. However, it slightly dimmed as I looked to Jaha, shaking the hand of Tor Lemkin, he started this, he was the one that started giving this Ark hope, a future. His death would be one of the many that would ensure that we would get to the ground. To Jonah, to be a family once again.

Once all of the three hundred and twenty or so people were inside the room, we all ended up in the control center. Looking at the monitors, that were replaced now with video footage of the large room, that held inside of it three hundred were giving more than their lives. They were giving us hope, time and a chance.

"Sir, all vents and hatchways to section seventeen are closed." Said the chief engineer aboard the Ark, Sinclair, "we have a hard seal." We all then took time to look at the screens, see the faces, that we wouldn't see alive for much longer. Jaha, taking the longest look at them, "Sir?" Sinclair questioned, getting the Chancellor, who looked to him, "The order?" Sinclair reminded him almost.

Jaha than walked over to the control panel, Sinclair backing away, Jaha stood there for a moment before he pressed the button. We could hear the stopping of the fans to sector seventeen. We watched as the air had stopped flowing into the room.

"And we hereby commit these souls to the deep..." Jaha whispered, "Who at their last gave all to the world of the living. May they be remembered forever. Until there is no more pain, no more suffering, and the abyss itself shall give up her dead and return them to us. " Moments that felt like days seemed to pass, till the three hundred and twenty people all dropped their heads, as they dozed off. Forever.

Walking into the now open doorway, I stood their looking at them all there. They were gone. Their corpses were all that remained. We then proceeded to take them all out. To prep them for their last funeral, where they would end up among the stars, forever. Till they fall to earth 

* * *

_On the Ground_

It wasn't even dawn when I gasped, launching myself forward in my bed. In the tent I shared with Clarke, and about three other people. I placed a heart over my pounding heart. I felt fear and the adrenaline pump through me, taking deep breaths I managed to calm myself down, though I could still feel my blood pumping

"Are you alright?" Clarke whispered, sitting up in her bed. Looking me over.

I gave a nod, "Just a bad dream I guess, why aren't you asleep?" I shook my head, already knowing the answer, "Don't answer that, how's everything?" I whispered, crawling to her, till I laid in her bed, next to her, looking out our entrance, observing the quiet camp. Everyone had ended up going to bed last night.

"It's quiet" She replied. "I think someone's awake" she stated, motioning to the light of a torch that was moving from tent, as it got closer, I recognized who it was. Bellamy

"You're up?" Bellamy, who ended up at are tent, looking down at us, we both came out of our tent.

"Yeah. Knowing that hundred of people might be dying on the Ark makes it pretty hard to sleep" Clrake stated, ripping Bellamy once again, for destroying the radio.

Rolling his eyes, he replied, "Ravens flares will work."

I rolled my eyes this time, "let's hope they work in time. The radio would've been better." I replied. Earning a glare from Bellamy.

Bellamy then went to ask us a question, "Have either of you seen Octavia?"

I shook my head while Clarke gave a verbal suggestion, "Nope, but it's Octavia, she's probably chasing butterflies."

"I haven't seen her since last night" I whisper sharing the worry with Bellamy, I felt a knot forming in my stomach, it was obvious she wasn't here at all.

"I've checked the camp, she's not here" He stated, his tone, face and posture suggested he was being honest, again why would he even dream about lying about his sister. The one person I doubt he'd lie about, if it meant saving her.

"I'll help check, I'll walk along the walls" I whispered, "You check the tents in the middle again, Clarke check the drop ship and the tents around it, alright?" I gave them an order, walking away to do a sweep around the wall, "Meet back at the dropship" I said as I walked away. But as I expected, there was nothing along the walls, Miller and three others had kept guard around the gate, they hadn't seen anything. None of the tents around the wall had her. Walking to the dropship, after three looks around the wall and in tents, I see that Clarke and Bellamy had bad looks also, telling me without words, that they didn't find her.

"we need to call for a meeting" Bellamy mumbled, and did just that. Waking everyone up, ordering them to come around us. "Gather around and grab a weapon" Bellamy instructed, "My sister's been out there alone for at least twelve hours, maybe more. Arm up. We're not coming back without her." At hos words, many of the group grabbed weapons from the stash in the dropship. Even Jasper, who was still afraid and injured from the Grounders. I had grabbed a spear, that had a peace of the dropship at the end.

"We also need to get a radio going" I stated, joing Bellamy, "We should task, Raven and-" Before I could finish I spotted something glittering from the corner of my eyes.

"guys, guys! Come here!" Some kid yelled.

"What is that?" Another asked.

I looked up at the sky, I gasped, in fear, realizing what it was. They were the hundred of bodies, falling into the atmosphere, burning up as they did, looking like sparkles.

"It didn't work" I whispered, looking to Clarke, we both share the same look, as our deepest fear was realized, she knew what it meant.

"They didn't work. They didn't see the flares" Raven said, walking closer, Finn behind her.

Bellamy being the dolt he was didn't understand, "A meteor shower tells you that?" He asks skeptically. I looked to him with a sad expression, then at Raven, she looked like she was going to blow.

"It's not a meteor shower" Clarke stated, "It's a culling"

I looked to Bellamy, my reflexes ready to bounce, "Hundred of bodies being returned to the Earth from the Ark, they're bodies are burning up as they are going through the atmosphere, which is why it looks like that"

"This is what it looks like from this side" Clarke added.

"This is all because of you!" On cue, Raven went to throw herself at Bellamy, only to be knocked back, as I jumped in front and pushed her back. Glaring her down, she returned the glare, "You're protecting him."

"Killing him, will not bring anyone back." I growled at her coldly.

"I helped you find the radio" Bellamy stated, stupid should've kept his mouth shut.

Clarke and Finn held Raven back. "Yeah, after you jacked it from my pod and trashed it!"

"Yeah, he knows." Clarke stated, looking from Raven, to Bellamy, who was standing behind me, "Now he has to live with it."

"All I know is that my sister is out there and I'm going to find her." Bellamy stated, "Who's coming?"

"Yeah" Finn stated, while I nodded.

I then looked to Raven, "get that Radio working, Clarke will help you, and Monty can help out as well." I shared, looking to Clarke I gave her a nod, "stay smart" I then followed Bellamy as he started leading us away, with a group of us following behind him. Finn catching up.

We moved quietly and on high alert.I brought up the rear, keeping everyone a head of me, so I could keep an eye on each of their dark figures in the moonlight. If something were to happen, I'd know.

"Look over here!" Someone yelled, Bellamy ran over quickly to the kid, close to a steep hill, the rest of us following his lead. At the bottom of the steep hill there was something catching the light, a buckle it looked like?

"Rope" Bellamy ordered, I walked closer handing him the rope.

"I'll go down first, follow behind when I give the thumbs up, alright?" I instructed him, "No arguments. With a nod he tied the rope to a near by tree. I then entagled myself in the rope, having thw rope wrapped around my elbows, wrists and being held onto by my hands.

"What are you doing?" Finn demanded, walking next to me.

"we need the rope to get back up" Bellamy explained, as I started my way down. Once I was on leveled ground, I looked around the area seeing nothing, I gave my thumbs up, so the others could follow, I kneeled on the ground with my little flashlight that was in my bag, I grabbed the buckle, seeing it was an entire belt, Bellamy now down here, grabbed it from me. I then looked to a rock, that had dried up bloody finger prints, there were also footprints, that got heavier going forward.

"It's her's" Bellamy whispered, as Finn joined me, kneeling on the ground.

"he was carrying her?" I questioned, not entirly an expert on tracking, not as much as Finn was.

He nodded, then we both stood up, "The prints are deeper going that way" Fin stated, "as if they were carrying her"

I looked at Bellamy, "There isn't a lot of blood, she might have just fallen and knocked herself out hitting the rock and the grounder found her." I stated.

Then we started walking once again, Finn in the front, tracking, everyone in the middle then me bringing up the rear. the walk didn't last long as everyone stopped walking, I forced myself through the crowed, gasping once I reached the front, there were skeletons pinned against trees, some still had rotten flesh on them.

"Savages" I whispered, I could count at least twenty skeletons.

"I don's speak Grounder, but I'm pretty sure this means keep out" Finn said, standing up, looking at Bellamy. As the group behind us started to whisper. They wanted to leave.

"Go back if you want" Bellamy roared, looking to them, then back at the sketeons, muttering something under his breath as he walked along.

I followed behind him, I could hear Jasper state something, how he'd walk through hell to find Octavia.

"I think we just walked into it" Finn said in the back.

The path was narrow, I didn't want to step on any of the bones, I wouldn't want anyone stepping on mine.

"You didn't need to come with" Bellamy stated, lowly so only I could hear him.

I rolled my eyes, "I know, but she's my friend, I also doubt you'd be able to lead these people smartly without me." I paused going on, "I'd go through hell to protect my people, as I currently am doing." I smiled to myself, "Octavia would come find me, if I were the one that went missing"

We searched for so long, the new day was starting to show, as the night faded, we ended up following the trail into the forest, the trees were massive.

Finn let out a heavy, defeated sigh, "I got nothing" He stated, standing up he looked around "We lost the trail"

"Keep looking" Bellamy ordered.

I looked at him, "Wandering around aimlessly isn't the way to find your sister, it's a stupid idea" I looked at Finn, "What do you suggest?"

"we should backtrack" He responded, I nodded in agreement.

"I'm not going back" Bellamy snapped, his emotions getting the better of him.

"We're not suggesting giving up, alright? We're going to find her, we just need to be smart about this" I stated, "And the smart play would to go back to where we lost the trail and look there"

"Hey, where's John?" A girl I knew to be Roma asked, causing the myself and the others to look around, she was right. One of us were missing, but how? How did none of us see who, or what got him? Did he just walk away?

"I just saw him a second ago" Jasper mumbled, looking around in confusion.

"Spread out. He couldn't have gotten that far" Bellamy instructed.

I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck standing up. We were being watch, I looked around, trying to spot whatever was looking at us. I saw nothing.

"I have a bad feeling" I whispered softly.

"Bad? How?" Finn questioned, meeting my gaze.

I looked at him, "As if we're in enemy territory and they're watching us-"

That moment something fell to the ground behind us, I jumped and pulled my knife out, looking to see it was John, his throat slashed open, his eyes glossed over and frozen in a fearful state. They were using the trees.

Looking up in the trees, I looked at the branches, Finn voiceing my thoughts, "They use the trees"

"We shouldn't have crossed the boundary" Digg, a boy in our group said.

"Now can we go back?" Roma asked, breathless fear.

"There" Jasper muttered, pointing in one direction, there was a tall black figure. My heart was pounding in the sight.

"Another one" Digg cried out. More figures were popping up.

"We need to go now!" I hissed, not liking the situation.

That moment the Grounders started running after us, we then bolted as a group. We kept getting cut off, it was like they were playing with us.

I stopped running, to watch the Grounders movements, they were treating us like livestock. They were making us go where they wanted. I gasped at the realization.

"Stop!" I ordered, looking behind me, seeing the others were a ways away from me. I ran over, as Bellamy looked at me, they seemed to have stopped running on there own, Bellamy pulling out his knife. I darted over to them

"Hey, where'd they go?" Jasper asked, looking around.

"Where's Roma? I questioned, I got my answer as I hear her scream. We all ran to where we heard her scream, seeing her behind a tree. I stopped running, looking around, the Grounders weren't to be seen.

"She's only our here because of me" I hear Bellamy whisper, I look over seeing he and the others had sad looks, as they looked at Roma, their looks told me everything, she was dead.

I walked over to them, to see she, Roma had been impaled by a spear, through her chest, sticking her to the tree. I shut my eyes, bowing my head slightly.

"They can kill us whenever they want" Finn muttered.

I looked up at him, nodding, "They know this forest, they know where their traps are, we know nothing"

"Then they should get it over with!" Jasper shouted, I slamed my hand on his mouth, trying to shut him up, but I was to late. The Grounders knew exactly where we were. Moron, just killed us all. He kept screaming, struggling as I held him with one arm, my hand over his mouth still.

"Shut him up!" Bellamy hissed the order, that's when Jasper bit my hand, and got loose.

"We know you're our there!" Jasper shouted once more. Accepting the invination they showed themselves.

"Shit" I whispered, seeing three coming in the drection, Jasper and I were looking, they were running for us.

"They're coming!" A girl named Monroe called, we all then went back to back, I gripped my knives, both out, ready to put up a fight. As they got closer they stopped at the sound of a horn, bellowing through the air. Moments later they went back the way they came.

"That horn, what does it mean?" Jasper asked, nervously.

"Acid fog" Finn whispered, ripping his tent out of his bag.

"We have to run" Monroe instructed.

"No time, plus I haven't seen a building or cave to hide in, have you?" I questioned, Fin had his tent out, fully, we couldn't set it up in time, instead we quickly went under it, wrapping it around us all. I was stuck between Jasper and Finn.

It was getting hot under the tent, we were packed in close together.

"How long are we suppose to wait?" Jasper asked out of the blue.

"Will this even work?" Monroe asked, sarcastically.

"Well, we're not melting yet, are you?" I demanded her, hot and annoyed by this situation. I was never a fan of being to warm, I always preferred being cold.

"We'll find out" Fin muttered.

Bellamy then responded, "No, we don't" He sand yanked off his part of the tent, "there's no fog" he stated. Without hesitation, I threw the tent off my head, and launched forward, getting out, and standing up, happy not to be stuck in there, sharing the body heat of four other people. I then spotted something in the distance. A Grounder, but it was only him, it looked like his back was to us.

"False alarm?" Finn asked standing up.

"I think he's alone?" I whispered, causing everyone to look where I was.

"A Grounder?" Bellamy questioned, "is he coming back?"

I shook my head, "His back is to us, he's running away" I replied to him.

"Can we run, now?" Monroe asked in a whisper.

"He doesn't see us. I'm going after him" Bellamy stated,

I nodded in agreement, "He'll lead us to their camp at least and then we can start searching for Octavia" I stated, "We need to keep quiet and keep a distance. so for now on, no talking and follow the footsteps in front of you" I ordered, taking the lead, making sure not to step on twigs, sticks, leaves of anything that would get us noticed.

Quietly following him, he didn't lead us to a camp, instead he lead us to a cave. I looked to Monroe and Diggs, hinting that they stand by the exit, without giving a word, they nodded, understanding, while I walked in with Bellamy by me, Jasper and Finn following us. I could hear the sound of a grunt, and the clanging sound of metal, echoing the cave walls. The metal continued to jingle. I nodded to Bellamy, that we'd jump in ready to attack, once we jumped to the back of the cave, there she was, Octavia and on the ground was well, the Grounder.

Octavia looked terrible, as if in agony, but she looked delighted when she saw us. "Bellamy?" She whispered in surprise, as if she couldn't believe it, "Get the key" She instructed, Bellamy did just that finding it, he then made quick work of her chains that had bounded Octavia to the cave wall, she then threw her arms around her brother.

I crouched next to the Grounder, he had a head wound and a rock next to him, I presume Octavias doing.

"How did you find me?" Octacia asked, as she pulled Jasper into a hug.

"Followed Jonah who followed him" Jasper answered

"We should go before he wakes up" I advised, standing up.

"He's not gonna wake up" Bellamy stated simply.

"Bellamy, stop! He didn't hurt me. Let's just go" Octavia pleaded, not wanting to hurt the man on the ground.

"They started it" Bellamy stated as he held up his spear. Finn then got in the way, "Finn, walk"

"Fog horn..." Finn stated, we all looked to the Grounder's belt seeing the small horn there.

I then whispered, "He saved us" in a flash, before anyone could react, the Grounder reached up, and jabbed a knife into Finn's chest, then kicked Bellamy's feet out from under him, the Grounder had the upper hand, it had the spear and turned the pointed end to Bellamy, who was on the ground again.

"Stop!" Octavia cried, "That's my brother!" The Grounder seemed distracted, as if it understood Octavia, and was listening, considering what she said before acting.

I looked to Finn, he was bleeding, I took a step to try and help him, but the Grounder reacted, he must've thought I was going to attack, as he turned so quickly, his hand was so big, it held my neck I could feel the pressure he was using. He could easily crush my neck.

I instinctively grabbed his arm, and started kicking, speaking trying to breath, "I - I just want to- check on - him" I gasped, "I won't hurt - you" in that moment, just as I couldn't get anymore air, Jasper had smacked the Grounder with a large stick, knocking him out again, and causing me to fall to the ground, I held my neck, I could feel the impressions of this Grounders palm, his fingers, as I greedily took in a breath of air, gasping and coughing as I tried to calm myself down. I'd have some terrible hand print of a bruise later.

"Jonah, are you okay?" Jasper asked, looking down at me.

I looked up at him and nodded, not able to say a word, If I could, I'd thank him over and over again, he basically saved my life. I then looked to Finn, rushing over, I see the knife was in his lung, a lot of blood still, gasping as I spoke I gave a simple statement, "we need to get him back to camp now - or he's going to die" I whispered, the knife was in a weird angle, this wasn't good.

Jasper was sent ahead of us, to warn Clarke, while Octavia, Monroe and I were carrying Finn in a makeshift stretcher, Bellamy and Diggs taking turns to carry him.

"What's up?" Clarke called out, as we walked into the camp, she jogged over, seeing an unconscious Finn, her look was filled with dreed the moment she saw him, she placed her fingers over his neck.

"He's alive" I whispered to her, she then looked up at me, her eyes going wide at what must've been a large bruise around my neck, "Later, right now we need to get him preped for surgery" I barcked at her. She nodded, and led the way through the crowds, Raven running over, wide eyes and terrified.

"Jonah, wouldn't let me take the knife out" Jasper admitted.

"No, that was a good call, get him to the Dropship, now Go!" She shouted, as three more people, three guys took the stretcher from us and took it to the Dropship, I followed close behind. Figuring Clarke would want help.

"Clarke, can you save him?" Raven demanded, hysterically as Finn was placed on a makeshift table.

"No. Not me, I need my mother. I need to talk to her!" Clarke responded, I looked over Finn, having Octavia, cutting his shirt off, just in case we were going to cut him open.

"There's still no radio" Raven stuttering slightly with her nerves, running her fingers through her hair.

"Raven! Fix it! Go!" I snapped loudly, "You have a job to do, and for Clarke to get hers done you need to get yours done, now!" With no objections she ran off to the radio.

"Are you both okay?" Clarke asked walking over to Octavia and I.

"Yeah, I need a moment" Octavia said, she then walked outside of the Dropship.

Clarke than walked over to me, looking at my neck, "What happened?"

"I must've left the Grounders field of vision and he reacted, like a wild, cornered animal would have" I informed her, I felt my voice crack as I spoke, it hurt to talk, "If Jasper didn't knock him out, I'd probably be dead"

"Sounds and looks like their might be some nerve damage, are you going to be okay?" She whispered, worry in her voice , "I'd like your help with Finn, but if you don't feel alright-"

I nodded, "I'm fine," my voice cracked, "I already figured I'd be helping out." I then looked to Finn then at her, "I'll go get us some water, and I think Jasper made a still, I'll ask for some moonshine, should help kill anything on our hands" I stated, walking out. I could hear and fill the wind whipping my hair all around the place, a crack of thunder. This was going to be a long night.


	13. The Storm

_On the Ground_

As the storm outside began to pick up, the wind whipping the tarps that covered the entrance to the Dropship. Rain poured down as Miller and two other guys were trying to secure the tarps, to keep the storm outside. Clarke and I stood over Finns wound, talking quietly about it, so Raven, whom was repeatedly trying to call the Ark with the radio, so far it was a failure. I doubt the storm outside was helping our situation. We needed them to answer. We needed Clarkes mother, to guild us on how to do this, how to save Finns life.

I rubbed my neck, it it was starting to swell, I predict its due to tissues being hurt, as long as I could breath, I'd be fine with the stinging pain.

"there isn't a lot of blood" I stated simply, "It might be a good thing, might've just missed the important vessels and it means it's not in his heart."

Clarke nodded, with her hand on his wrist, feeling for a pulse, "His pulse is weak-Fading, that's not good."

We took off the first wrap off, that was around the knife, and began cleaning the area of the blood around it.

"So, how are you?" I asked in a whisper, keeping my voice low.

"He won't live if I can't talk to my mother" She replied, as she started to put another wrap around the knife.

"Not an answer to my question" I reminded her, "I want to know, how you Clarke Griffin are doing" I looked at her.

She didn't look up as she sighed and gave an answer, "Raven, she's his girlfriend, why am I feeling so-so worried about him?"

"Because you like him a lot, the heart wants what the heart wants, even if who it wants broke it" I mumbled to her, softly.

"I don't have the right to feel anything for him. He was just passably cute." She stated softly, mostly to herself I presume.

I placed my head on her shoulder, rubbing her back softly. Knowing what I said wouldn't help her with her feelings.

"This is a restricted channel, Who is this? Please identify yourself" I couldn't believe it, it worked, there was someone on the otherside, hearing Raven, hearing us! I knew who was talking, Sinclair, one of the chief engineer of the Ark, one of the smartest people in space. I walked over to Raven, Clarke close behind, as the rest of the people in the Dropship swarmed us, wanting to talk.

"Shut up!" I hollered at everyone, then spoke to Raven in a quiet tone, "Alright, Raven, run the show"

Raven began speaking to the radio, "This is Raven Reyes from Mecha Station, please you need to get Doctor Abby Griffin" She repeated herself, "Doctor, Abby Griffin now." This time she was more demanding.

"Hang on, Raven. We're trying to boost your signal." Sinclair informed us.

There was a moment of silence, before another voice came over the radio. "Raven, are you there?" Abby!

I placed a hand on both Raven and Clarkes shoulder, thankful that we got through, that Abby was there.

"Mom?" Clarke called, he tone was full og relief, "Mom, it's me?" she looked ready to cry.

"Clarke?" Abby replied, matching her daughters, relief.

Clarke than got down to informing her mother of our current situation. "Mom, I need your help. One of our people has been stabbed by a Grounder"

"Clarke, this is the Chancellor." Jaha's voice rang through, "Are you saying there are survivors on the ground?"

* * *

 _On the Ark_

I sat with Vera, my mother-in-law, while Kane, Jaha and the rest of the council decided on what to do with Abby, today she was being punished for her crimes. Theft of medical supplies, illgal salvaging, unauthorized ship launch, pirating the Ark's comm system. One of these crimes alone was punishable by death, but they weren't going to float her, as we needed her. She was the Arks Cheif Medical Officer, at most they were going to strip her of her council seat.

"I pray she's, alright, I pray that Marcus will be, alright" Vera spoke, holding my hands, "I pray you'll be strong enough for both of them, being a mother and wife isn't easy" She stated.

I gave her a soft smile, "You have no idea" I stated softly to the 65 year old woman, that had the same dark brow eyes as her son did. There's a sound of radio static, "Did you hear that?" I asked her, _could it be?_

She was quiet, listening. There it is again, but stronger. She nods, "What could it be?"

I got up, and kissed the womans cheek, as I usually did, "I think it's hope" I replied, "See you for dinner tonight, alright?" I stated, once she nodded, with a surprised look, I then left, to head towards earth monitoring.

"Calling - Ark - Sta- Could- The Ark Station" This time it was clear what was being said, for what wasn't being cut out.

I don't think I've ever ran so fast in my entire life. I had to doge people, that wanted answers, as Raven's broadcasting was being heard by everyone on the Ark, this wasn't good.

"-Are, you there? Please, come in"

I made it to Earth monitoring, Sinclair was already trying to get the girl off the Ark-wide channel. He then looked up at me, "Ma'am, it's coming from Earth" He declared.

I nodded, walking closer to his station, "Alright, we get her only in this room, what's causing the interearence?" I questioned him. Just as Abby ran in, Jaha, and Marcus right behind her with amazed faces. I looked to Marcus, I already could see him, breaking inside, I walked up to him. Grabbing his hand, squeezing it as I whispered into his ear, "Jonah is alive, focus on that" I whispered to him, not wanting him to go off the deep end, though it was to late.

* * *

 _On the Ground_

I then responded, speaking before Clarke could, "Yes, sir, there are survivors down here, they survived on the ground, we're not alone. The people down here, are well versed in guerrilla warfare" which was entirely true the Grounders form of attacking, so far had been ambushes, with a small group of personnel, just hit-and-run tactics. So far they seemed primitive.

They went quiet, then Clarke spoke up, "Mom, he's dying. The knife's still in his chest."

"Alright, Clarke we're going to patch you through to Medical alright?" Abby stated.

Once she was gone Jahas voice came through, asking the question, neither Clarke nor I wanted to answer, "Clarke, Jonah, is my son with you?" his voice was hopeful, and stressed to know.

Clarke took a breath to answer, but didn't, I put a hand on her shoulder and answered Jaha, "No sir, I'm-We're so sorry, Wells is - he's dead sir." I felt my heart break, as I told the man, his son was dead, I wouldn't tell him about the whole situation, not now. It was to fresh in everyones mind, the little girl Charlotte, being the murder than flying off the cliff and killing herself. While Murphy had been blamed, and was now an outcast. Not one of us.

A long silence from the Ark, "I'm going to talk you through it step by step, alright Clarke? Amber you be her Jackson right now" Abbys voice came through, I nodded at nothing, but agreeing to be like her assistant, her nurse Jackson. I walked out of the group, to stop as the Dropship shook in the storm. That wasn't good, it even cut out Abby, who was in the middle of giving a distinct order.

"Raven, what's wrong?" Clarke asked, worry setting in.

"It's not the radio, it's the storm" Raven replied swiftly.

* * *

 _On the Ark_

I felt so much relief, hearing my daughter. She was alive. The relief soon changed as I hear her talk about others, being on the ground, using guerrilla warfare - it was an old, weak type of an attack- often used by small and weaker nations or militaries, back on the ground. It was basically harassment through surprise, used against larger militaries.

My heart broke at the news of Wells. He was dead. Abby placed a hand on Jaha's shoulder, but he just steps away walking past Marcus and I, to the door.

"Clarke, needs you." He said in a pain voice to Abby, then a bit louder he spoke louder to Sinclair, "Patch her into me when they're finished. The Chancellor than left, us -Abby, Marcus, myself and the rest of the men in Earth monitoring, with solemn feelings.

Abby than walked to the microphone, next to Sinclair, "Alright, I'm going to talk you through step, by step." Abby said, then the radio cracked.

"What's wrong?" I questioned Sinclair, as he put on the main screen, a large hurricane that was over the US, Virginia was smack-dab in the middle of it. The children were in the middle of it.

"It's a hurricane, right on top of them" Sinclair stated, the obvious.

Abby than said into the radio, "Clarke, we need to hurry." She then looks up, at Marcus and I, nodding, she then bolted out of the room.

I looked to Sinclair, "See if you can boost the signal, when Abby, and Jaha are done, I'd like them patched into us." I requested, breathless. Sinclair gave me a nod, while I took a stunned Marcus to our room. He needed to stay out of the spotlight for now, he needed to come to terms with what he - we all need to come to terms with what we've done.

* * *

 _On the Ground_

Octavia than walked in with two tall cups, with Montys Moonshine, as I had asked for.

"New batch, at your request" She informed me, handing me one of the two cups, looking drenched.

"Montys Moonshine?" Clarke asked, after she smelled it.

"Pretty, sure no germ can survive it" Octavia retorted.

I took a gulp of the moonshine in my hand, shaking my head in disgust as I swallowed it, _yup, that's going to kill things. Pretty good shit._ Another gulp. I hoped it, while it went down could numb my neck up, so I could feel the sting of my neck muscles being sore, whenever I moved my head, or spoke.

There is another wind that his the Dropship, causing it to shake slightly, "The storm is getting worse." Clarke whispered next to me.

I began giving orders, "Monroe, close the doors." I looked to the shorter girl.

She looked back at me, "But we still have people out there"

"Monty, and Jasper aren't back yet" Octavia mumbled informing me.

Clarke added on, "Neither is Bellamy" I already knew why he was gone, out to get that Grounder.

"We have a man with a knife in his body. We need this Dropship - this room as quiet and safe as it can be. Everyone not inside when the door closes can find shelter." I stated, looking at Finn, "I figure that we don't have much time as it is." I looked to Monroe once more, "Call everyone out there to come inside, now. The door will be closing soon." The girl nodded and walked to the door, I then proceeded to drench a few cloths in Moonshine, prepping them to clean the wound.

Raven walked up to us with a needle, "Good" Clarke praised the dark haired girl, "All we need now is thread"

"There are wires on the second floor" Octavia stated, "that we used for the tents and your shoulder, Jonah" She reminded us.

I nodded to her, but it's Raven who gives a warning, "Stay away from the blue wires! I rigged them to the solar cells on the roof" Octavia was at the ladder as Raven added more, "That means they're hot! Got that?"

"Yea, I got it!" Octavia yelled back, climbing up the ladder.

Raven then looked at Clarke, "Tell me you can do this." She looked to me, "Tell me you both can do this."

I nodded, reasuring her, even though I and probably Clarke were deep down not wanting to do this.

"Hey, they're back!" Someone yelled, causing the three of us to look at the door, me to spin on my heel to see people walking in. Bellamy in the head of the group, leading them. I walked over to see two other guys carrying the Grounder, who they dropped to the ground. The Grounder was blindfolded and tied with a rope.

I put my hand on my neck, feeling where this Grounder- this man, had his hand. I met eyes with Bellamy, he nodded at me, telling me it went smoothly, they weren't seen bringing the Grounder here. _Good._

"Bellamy!" Octavia called, not even up the ladder yet, as she walked over standing next to me, "The hell are you doing?" She demanded.

"It's time to get some answers", Bellamy stated simply.

"You mean revenge!" Octavia snapped at him.

"I mean intel" Bellamy growled at her, then looked to the two guys that were with him "Get him upstairs" He ordered.

"Clarke? Honey, we're ready, can you hear me?" Abbys voice came through, once more. Bellamy looked to the radio, his eyes big, like a deer in the headlights.

Clarke looked to Bellamy, "This is not who we are" she stated.

"It is now" He replied to her, conviction in his voice. He then walked away. He was right, not that I would admit it, down here Democracy wasn't going to get us anywhere, they - the Grounders- were aggressive, we needed answers, we needed to know who our enemy was. Even if it meant we were going down a darker path than our leaders on the Ark. Where just sneezing in Jahas direction, to loud, you could get someone floated.

"Clarke?" Abby questioned once more.

I pulled Clarke to Finn, first I sterilize my hands, Clarke doing the same, with Monty's moonshine.

"The blade is at a sharp upward angle, between the sixth and seventh rib." Clarke said aloud, as we started to focus on saving Finns life.

"Okay, how deep?" Abby asks.

I shrug at Clarke, "A small knife?" I mumbled, annoyed that we couldn't really tell.

"Well, we can't really tell how deep it goes" Clarke says loud enough for the radio to hear her, so her mother could hear her.

"That's alright. Just don't remove the knife yet." Abby informed us.

Raven was pacing around us, in an annoyingly fashion. I was starting to get annoyed with her being here. And everyone else in the room.

"Clarke, can you see any fluid?" Abby asked through the radio.

"Just blood", I whispered to Clarke, nothing else, not dark, or altered in color to suggest that any of the, pleura membranes were hit, and he's not having a terrible time breathing" I mumbled to Clarke, as I looked close to the wound. If it had, then Finn would be having a really hard time breathing, hell, he probably would've died while we brought him back here.

Clarke goes to answer, but is intruppted as people in the room were getting loud, some seemed to be fighting. "Damn it! Clear the room!"

Raven nods in comprehension, and walks towards the delinquents, yelling at them, "Everyone! Upstairs! Now! Let's go!"

"He feels a little warm." Clarke shared to her mother.

Her mother responded shortly, "That's alright, fever sometimes accompanies a trauma. Clarke, I need you to tell me if there is any fluid leaking from the wound."

"No, no discoloration in the bloody either" She rallied my information to her mother.

There is a sigh of relief with Abby, "That's good, that's actually really good. You got lucky."

Raven smiles and looks over Finn, breathing softly, "Hear that? You're lucky." I give Clarke a reassuring look, seeing she was looking visibly uncomfortable with this situation.

"Okay, Clarke, a firm grip on the knife." Abby began to instruct Clarke, "You're gonna need to angle it upward to the left very slightly to the left as it exits the rib cage."

Clarke and I share a worried look, as she asked her mother, "how very slightly?"

"Three millimeters." she cuts out, but returns, "Clarke-?

"Wait what was that you dropped out?" Clarke demanded, feeling the need to hurry.

"Three millimeters" I stated, Clarke nodded,grabbing the knife.

"Three millimeters, Jonah, as soon as it's out cover it and apply preasure, you kids got it?" Abby asked/

I nodded, "Yeah, we got it, here it goes" Clarke replied. A bolt of lighting strikes the ground outside.

"Steady hand Clarke." Her mother advised, reassuring her daughter, "You've eviscerated more procedures than this one. Once the knife is out the hard part is over."

More lighting is heared, "Alright extracting now." Clarke whispered, as I had a moonshine soaked rag ready to replace the knife.

Finn unexpectedly started to grunt in pain, his eyes open. "He's waking up!" Raven basically screamed at us.

"Raven! Hold him down!" I snapped at her, as I used an elbow on this side of his chest, she grabbed him and pushed down.

"Finn I'm gonna get that knife out of you, okay?" Clarke informed him.

Finn makes a barely comprehensible response, it sounded like he said, "good plan"

"Finn, you cant move, got it?" I growled at him, I looked to Clarke, nodding for her to hurry up.

"Okay, here it goes" She started to pull the knife out.

"Nice and slow, Clarke." Abby called over the radio, "Jonah be ready"

"Don't move Finn" I hissed at Finn, as I got ready to put the rag over the knife wound.

"Almost got it. Hold still." Clarke whispered, Finn groaning in pain, through his gritted teeth.

In that moment the Dropship shook so hard that we were knocked around. I felt the air push out of my lungs, and my throat ache as I let it out. I got up quickly, rag in hand and placed it over the bleeding wound. Raven was laying on the other side of Finn, who somehow managed to stay on the makeshift table we had him on. I pressed down on the the swear Finn let out towards me. I could feel the cool rag warm up, as his blood and body heat soaked through it. He was to warm.

"Clarke! Jonah? Clarke! What's happening? Can you hear us? Clarke?" Abby called sounding distressed over the radio.

I looked to Clarke who was standing in her hand was the knife, with a relieved look on her face.

"She did it" Raven stated, "It's out."

"Raven, take over for me, I'm going to go check on everyone up stairs" I stated, Raven quickly came over, putting her hand on the wound, I looked to Clarke, "Holler, if you need me back down here" I then crawled up to the second floor. Looking around, I see some of them were on the ground, "is anyone hurt?" I demanded.

There was a collective, "no" and a collective "I'm fine"

I nodded, than made my way up to the top floor.

"What the hell was that? Are we under attack or not?" Bellamy demanded, shouting, he ended up looking at me as I crawled through the hatch to the third floor, where they had the Grounder tied up, "Jonah what are you doing up here?"

"It was just the storm, I'm up here to make sure everything is alright." I whispered, walking forward, to the Grounder, who looked really good, even if he was all bloody from the beating from Bellamy and his people. I lifted up the Grounders head, to get a better look at his wounds, he looked at me with narrowed dark eyes, I met them. _This was wrong, we needed answers. This was wrong, we can't be like our people, the ones on the Ark. We needed to be better. T_ he Grounder - The man, lunge at me slightly, scaring me, causing me to jump a foot in the air backwards. I looked at Bellamy, "we need to let him go, now, before the storm lets up."

"No, not until we get our information, and if you're going to cause us problems, get out." Bellamy snapped at me.

I glared at him, "Bellamy, his people are going to come looking for him, when they do, and see him tied up, looking beat, they'll kill us."

Bellamy rolled his eyes, pushing me out of the way, he spoke to the Grounder, "They'll kill us if we let him go." He was right, I stood there quiet, thinking of something, we needed to let the man go.


	14. He won't let me die

On the Ground

Another punch, and another. The Grounders nose was bleeding more, "Stop, Bellamy!" I begged him, taking a step forward, only to be pulled back by two of Bellamy's most trusted of our group.

He -Bellamy- gave an order, "send her back down!" as he continued, "We're going to try this one more time. What's your name?" Bellamy growled at the Grounder. No answer, "Where's your camp?" No answer, "How many of you are there?" Once again the Grounder didn't respond. Earning him another fist to the face. I managed to struggle my way free, I dashed shoving Bellamy, as I stood in the way.

Bellamy looking me in the eye, with his glare, before he could say a word however, Miller spoke.

"Hey, check it out!" He said, catching everyone's attention, "What's all this stuff?" Miller asked, holding up a small tin anchovies can, that had half a dozen glass vials inside of it. Bellamy then grabbed something from the Grounder's bag, that Miller was going through.

The moment Bellamy had found what looked to be a journal, it caused the chains that bound the grounder to clank, as he lunged slightly, I thankfully moved, before he could bonk me with his head into my back.

"I think we found something he doesn't want us to see, Miller" Bellamy retorted, unwrapping thje string that held the journal closed. Bellamy opened the journal flipping through the pages. "These aren't half bad"

"Bellamy, we shouldn't" I objected to his actions,

"Why not? It may give us intel" He stated, and continues flipping.

"That's obviously his journal, typically they are private" I growled at him.

He had stopped flipping through the pages all the sudden, to a page that was marked with a single feather. Curiosity taking over, I walked closer to see a page of an Octavia portrait, it was perfectly drawn, with the perfect likeness of Octavia. Bellamy glared at the Grounder than looked through the journal once again. Stopping at a page that had a feather parking it. The page had short lines going across it with a cross going through ten of the, on the opposite page of the lines was a drawing of the camp.

"Our camp" Bellamy observed, "I'm guessing, if we were to count those marks they would add up to 102. Ten are crossed out"

"That's how many people we've lost" I whispered, turning to the Grounder, "He's keeping track of us"

Bellamy had sharply shut the journal. "Not only that, they've been watching us ever since we got here!" He shouted at the Grounder.

I raised an eyebrow, "It's not that shocking, if something fell into your world, wouldn't you watch it too?" I pointed out.

He looked to me, with a sneer, "This is our planet too, Jonah"

I shook my head, "No, no it wasn't we're sky people to them, they've lived down here longer, they've been calling this planet home since the bombs, while we have been living in space for generations" I looked at the Grounder, "This planet was their home first, we just fell onto it."

Bellamy growled, "If you're going to stay up here, you're going to stay out of my way, if you get in my way, I'll throw you back down the hatch."

I glared at him, "You aren't a guard, you don't have the training, all you're doing is torturing him, you're obviously failing at that." I snapped at him, "if you haven't noticed, he's got enough scares on his body, he's obviously used to your way of torture!"

"What the hell is that thing?" Asked on of Bellamy's boys who had the journal, he held up the page he was on, showing a drawing of a creature that should only exist in nightmares.

"Friend of yours?" Bellamy asked the Grounder, her then looked at me, "You leave or get thrown down."

That's when the hatch opened once more, Clarke climbing up the ladder, the guy with the journal getting in her way.

"Get the hell our of my way" She ordered, sounding as tired as I did.

"It's okay, let her through" Bellamy instructed, the boy getting out of the way, letting Clarke step through.

As she walked she looked to the Grounder, to Bellamy and I, I was still glaring at him, "well, if he didn't hate us before, he does now" Clarke growled, annoyed.

"How's Finn?" I asked her, hoping for the best.

Bellamy ended up saying at the same time, "Who cares?" directed at who cared about the Grounder.

"Alive" She informed be, before glaring at Bellamy, "His people will care. How long until they figure out where he is? And what happens when they do?" she demanded, "I mean, when they come looking for him?"

"I've told him they will come." I mumbled, crossing my arms over my chest as I glared at him.

"Relax, your highnesses, no one saw us take him. He was chained up in the cave the entire time, you know that." He informed us, "And thanks to the storm, we didn't see a soul on the way back either" He tried to reassure us.

I rolled my eyes, "We didn't see them, when they were attacking us earlier either. But they saw us, the knew we were there" I reminded him, "You not seeing them, doesn't mean anything."

The Dropship shook roughly once more, thankfully I was able to keep my balance, even when, Clarke grabbed my shoulder, to keep her balance.

"Okay, in case either of you missed it, his people are already killing us" Bellamy snapped.

"Yeah but not him!" I shouted back.

"Clarke! He's seizing!" Raven's worried scream carried up to us.

I looked at Clarke, "Go!" She nodded, and was back down the ladder. Once she was down the ladder, I ended up getting shoved dowto the wall next to the hatch. I glared at Bellamy as he held me there. "What the hell!" I snapped.

"Drew, keep her there!" Bellamy ordered, as he went to pace around, sighing as if he was battling something, while his lacky -Drew- placed his knife at me. I could easily take it out of his hand and drop the kid, but if I did I'd have Miller, Bellamy and three more people on me.

* * *

On the Ark

I walked with Marcus, trying to get him to just go back to the room. But he wouldn't listen, he wanted to go to the culling memorial. I had sent a soldier to fetch back up, and Jaha.

"Marcus, stop, they won't want us here!" I whispered. He then entered the door, I followed behind, his mother saw us and walked over. Placing a hand on her sons chest.

"Marcus, Selene, you shouldn't be here" she whispered softly.

I gave her pleading eyes, we needed to get Marcus out of here, but he just walked straight to the table. Both his mother and I hovering around him, trying to get him to leave.

"You're wrong mom, this is exactly where I should be" He said, with a defeated tone.

"No, we should be home, waiting to talk to our daughter." I whispered to him.

"You've got some nerve!" I turned to see a man from the mechanic bay, he tried to join the culling for his wife and their daughter, but him being a mechanic made him valuable. So, instead, his wife signed up to give him and their daughter time. "You're standing where my wife took her last breath."

"I'm so, so very sorry" whispered Marcus standing next to me, his voice full of emotion, as if he were crying inside.

"Tell me, she didn't die for nothing" The mechanic, Ridley demanded.

Marcus hesitated to respond, "If I did, I'd be lying" He finally whispered.

"We feel your pain" I stated, with a sympathetic tone.

"Don't pretend to know my pain!" he snapped at me, then looked to Marcus, "Then it's true. You knew those kids were on the ground. That the Earth was survivable."

Marcus shook his head, "No."

"We didn't know they were alive till you knew they were" I tried to explain.

"You were supposed to protect us!" A woman cried out.

Everything happened so fast, Ridley shoved Marcus to the ground, only to be shouldered back by me, and held back by guards that finally arrived with Jaha, I was also held back, away from Ridley.

"Say something!" The desperate mechanic ordered.

"Enough!" Jaha snapped at everyone.

Marcus standing up, "I don't need either of you to defend me."

"Murders!" Someone screamed.

"Put that away" Jaha commanded a guard, that had his baton out and ready.

"Don't make this any worse than it already is" a man yelled.

"We want answers!" A woman added.

"We want out people back" Ridley growled.

"We can't do that" I spoke, "we want them back too, but we cannot undo what has been done."

"The lease we can give you is the truth." Jaha stated, what? "Send a signal for a genertal assembly to the station representatives."

"What are you doing?" Marcus questioned, not knowing Jaha's angle.

"No more secrets" Jaha responded walking towards my husband, as did I.

"He's been drinking." He stated.

With a shrug I gave my reasoning, "With everything that's happened, we both have, he's had a bit more, as you can tell."

"320 people" Marcus whispered, with the same lost look he had when he left our home, "If I'd waited a day- two days, they'd still be alive."

"You didn't make that decision alone, Marcus" Jaha tried to comfort the guilt.

"Maybe not. But I pushed, I was so - so - I swore an oath to defend and protect these people instead. I killed them." He whispered.

"Pull yourself together Kane." Jaha growled and looked at me, "Jordan, take his ass to the Mess Hall and sober him up."

I nodded, it wasn't worth arguing with him, or anyone when they used my maiden name, rather than refering to me as Selene.

* * *

On the Ground

It felt like an hour had past, the hatch was being slammed on, "Hey!" Clarke's shouted through the closed hatch, Millar pened it reluctantly. Once Clarke was in the room, she shoved past Miller who tried to stop her, "Get out of my way, Miller. Now!" She shouted as she got past him, going straight to the Grounder, with the knife that was just in Finn, "What's on this?" she demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Bellamy demanded.

My eyebrows crinkling together, I responded, knowing exactly what Clarke mean, "The blade it's poisoned!" I yelled, that's why he was so warm and seizing. I grabbed Drews hand with the knife, I then punched him in the nose, causing him to let go of the knife, that I took for myself.

"All this time, you knew Finn was going to die, no matter what we did. What is it?" Clark shouted, practically spitting in the Grounders face, "Is there an antidote?"

That's when Octavia, who had joined us, spoke "He doesn't understand you" She stated, I looked to her, rushing over and pulling Miller away, before he could shove her back down the hatch.

"Get Clarke those vials you found!" I barked at Miller, who went to do just that.

"What?" Clarke whispered as Miller gave her the tin of vials, then she realized, "Of course, he'd be stupid to have a poison around this long without an antidote" she took all the glass vials out, lining them up on the floor, in front of the Grounder, "Which one?" She pleaded.

No answer, the Grounder just looked in my direction, to Octavia, who was standing right behind me.

"Answer the question!" Bellamy ordered.

"Please, show us" Octavia begged.

"Which one?" Clarke pleaded, "Our friend is dying down there and you can stop it!"

No answer, the Grounder was still looking at Octavia.

"I'll get him to talk" Bellamy growled, stepping forward, pulling his arm back, getting ready to strike.

Only to be stopped as Octavia, lunged herself, grabbing his arm, "Bellamy, no!"

"He wants Finn to die. Why can't you see that?" Bellamy shouted at his sister, "Do you want him to live or not?"

"Clarke, this is not who we are! He was protecting me. He saved my life" Octavia pleaded, tearing up, but to no avail.

"We're talking about Finns life!" Bellamy snapped at her.

"Do it" Clarke ordered.

I looked at her, amazed, horrified by what she just ordered. I guess if I were in her possition, with someone I loved dying, I'd go to any lengths to save them.

Quickly, I got in Bellamy's way, facing the Grounder, "Just tell us please," I begged him, "They won't stop"

"Jonah move" Bellamy growled at me.

I shook my head, "No!" I heard him sigh in frustration, I turned around, still in front of the Grounder, "this isn't who you are"

He had a knife gripped tightly in his hand, "How would you know?" He snapped.

I glared at him, "You couldn't kill Atom, you went to far lengths to try and save Charlotte, you went so far to save your sister, those are just three examples of how I know this isn't who you are." I could see his face change slightly as a flash of guilt passed his eyes. "Don't do this, you will not be able to come back from it. When you cross that line, you'll never be able to undo the things you've done."

"Miller, Drew, get her back, and hold her back" He ordered, ignoring the guilt he had just shown. I was tackled to the ground by Miller who stood back up, putting me in a half nelson - a wrestling move that involves the attacker locking their hand behind their opponents neck,after passing their arm under the other persons arm- making it difficult to use my arms sinc eI couldn't use my shoulders at this moment. I couldn't look away as Bellamy took his knife and cut the Grounders shirt. I was praying that he wouldn't do it. That he wouldn't go across the line.

"You're going to show us the antidote or you're going to wish you had" Bellamy growled. He looked to Clarke who nodded.

"Bellamy, no please" Octavia pleaded, once more.

I wanted to so much cover her eyes, "Let me go! She can't watch" I hissed, kicking my foot backwards, causing Miller to let go, to hold onto what I've kicked, I dashed straight to Octavia, wrapping my arms around her, Iforced her head into my neck, "Don't look" I whispered softly.

As I watched Bellamy took off his belt, he swung it like a whip, the buckle part going across the Grounders torso. I flinched, I felt Octavia jump as she heard the sound. She started to cry as the Grounder grunted in pain. Her tears rolling down my shoulder. Clarke even looked away.

"What can't look at what you're causing" I hissed at her. Bellamy swung the belt once more, this time the buckle hitting the grounders face. I held Octavia tighter, as she started to hold me.

Clarke ran forward setting the vials on the floor in front of the Grounder, "Please, which one's the antidote?!" She demanded.

Octavia adjusted her head looking towards the Grounder, "Please, just tell them."

He was silent.

"Clarke" Bellamy muttered, hoisting Clarke up, she stepped aside, allowing Bellamy to strike the Grounder again. Again. Again. And again. Octavia watched, tears going down her face, onto me. I jumped up and grabbed the belt, as Bellamy prepared to whip the Grounder again.

"Clarke! He's getting worse!" Raven called up from the ground floor.

"We're running out of time. Which one?" Clarke demanded the Grounder. "Which one is it? Please tell us which is the antidote and they'll stop this"

The Grounder didn't respond.

Bellamy dropped the belt to the ground, "If that doesn't work, maybe this will." He pulled out what looked like a makeshift hook, made out of nails.

No response, not even a flinch.

"Clarke, you don't have to be here for this." Bellamy stated, looking to the blond girl. I glared at her, if she left, she was worse than Bellamy, she'd not only let this happen, but not watch what she caused.

He looked at me, "You to Jonah, you can take Octavia-"

"No, if I see the damage you can do now, so I can add this mans injuries, to the 320 people you helped my father kill" I hissed at him. I then looked to the Grounder, hoping pleading that he would just point to one of the vials. I was shoved away by Miller and Drew, who stood in my way, making it so I couldn't stop it in time.

Walking to Octavia, I started to think.

"Last chance" Bellamy growled, then he shoved the hook through the Grounder's palm. The Grounder only grunted in pain. Octavia turned to me and I held her close, I noticed Clarke even looked away. I winced, but watched, as blood dripped from the Grounder's shaking hand.

We're all spooked as Raven suddenly shouted, "What's taking so long?" A moment later she popped up the hatch, "He stopped breathing"

"What?" Clarke snapped, hasitly moved to Raven, to the hatch.

Only to be stopped by Raven as she held her hand up, "He started again, but next time, he might not." She stated.

"He won't tell us anything" Clarke informed the raven haired girl.

Raven moved across the side of the wall, where blue cables were showing, behind the Grounder, "Want'a bet?" She asked, she then ripped the cables out of the wall, to where the top of them were sparking, the bottoms still in the wall.

The Grounder flinched for the first time, as the sparks came from the cables.

"What are you doing?" Bellamy questioned, confused.

"Octavia, cover your ears" I whispered, knowing exactly what Raven was about to do.

"Showing him something new." Raven replied to bellamy, making the cable spark against each other. This caused the Grounder to react more than he had previously, he tried to take a step back, but he couldn't move, being chained where he was.

Raven than pushed both of the live ends of the cables against the Grounder, the lights flickered a bit as the Grounder cried out in pain.

"Which one is it? Come on!" Raven shouted at the Grounder. She pushed the live ends of the wires against the Grounder once more, "He's all I have!" The Grounder cried out in pain.

I looked around, then I saw it, the blade, that was in Finn. the poisoned one. "Octavia, I have an idea" I whispered, snatching the knife from the ground. Octavia instantly grabbed it, standing forward.

"No more!" she shouted holding the knife tightly.

"He's letting Finn die!" Raven cried, tears running down her cheeks.

"Now" I whispered to Octavia, who didn't need my instruction, drug the blade across her forearm, blood quickly welling up along the cut.

"Octavia, no!" Bellamy shouted, "Jonah, stop her!"

Walking with Octavia, who went to the ground where the vials were, "He won't let her die" I stated simply, praying even that I was right.

"What the hell did you-" Bellamy started, but Octavia was already tapping the knife in front of each vial. The Grounder gesturing erakly with his nose, to the last vial on the right.

Grabbing it Octavia held the vial up for him to see, "yeah?" she asked softly, the Grounder nodded, Octavia than got up, handing it to Clarke. Whom thanked Octavia, while I grabbed the closesed clothe and wrapped it around Octavias arm, as Clarke and Raven left.

"Let's head down so they don't use it all" I whispered. I looked to the Grounder, mouthing, "Thank you"

I looked back only to hear Octavia, scream at her brother, "Don't touch me!" Bellamy looked as if he tried to lay a hand on her shoulder. I looked at him, not with sympathy or anger. As I went down the ladder after Octavia.

On the ground floor od the Dropship, Octavia refused to let Clarke help her, so I ended up giving her the antidote, and bandaging up her arm. When I walked to the entrance to the Dropship she followed. Opening the door, I groaned and rubbed th eback of my head, as I registered the mess. Tents were turned over, most of the wall was destroyed.

Clarke came to stand next to me. Octavia, left as soon as Clarke did.

"We'll get this cleaned up and fixed" She stated, looking at the destruction left behind from the storm.

I glared at the outside world, "To bad it's not the only the only mess around her. There are about three messed up people on this Dropship, and one of them is standing next to me.

She grabbed my arm, as I was taking a step to leave, "Who we are and who we need to be to survive are very different things" Clarke stated in all seriousness.

I glared at her, "Get off you high horse. You, Bellamy and Raven, wouldn't even listen to Octavia or I on how to deal with the situation with the Grounder. Instead you let that human get tortured, because each of you let your emotions cloud your judgement." I hissed at her, "Now what? Are you going to kill him, no wait. You'll just tell Bellamy to do it, and not watch what you've done." I shook my head, "First you get your father floated, you get me arrested, you get Charlotte killed, now this. All just because you can't keep your emotions in check. If you'd use your damn brain and think of other options, maybe some people would still be alive." I stomped away. Perfectly happy, with what I said and the face she I'd left her with. Big doe like eyes. As I went after Octavia.

"We're going to get him out right?" she asked, worried. I nodded in response, "Let me know what the plan is" She replied smiling with a hopeful look in her eyes.


	15. Lincoln

Standing next to Clarke, we stood looking at the video chat, thanks to Raven's brilliant brain she upgraded us from a radio, to a video chat. We could see our parents, within a week, if that. Once we were doing, everyone of the kids down here would be able to see, to speak with their parents and Miller had told the now childless parents about the death of their children, Clarke and I were up, talking to the council of the Ark. Jaha, my father and apparently Sydney, why her. That wasn't good, the woman was a snake. Hopefully, my mother was cooking up a plot to get the woman off the council. My mother should've taken doctor Griffins spot.

I've basically accepted the apology of Clarke, we couldn't afford she and I fighting. The two heads of our group. I took some of the blame of the situation, I didn't stop them from doing what they did either. I didn't try hard enough, I was at fault as well. Even if I wanted it to stop. It was good for now, while I plotted on how Octavia would get the Grounder out. At the moment Miller and Bellamy were up above with the Grounder.

"Tell me about the Grounder. Can he provide any insight on how to survive winter?" Jaha asked, as he sat on the screen, at the table where he and the council were on the Ark.

"With all due respect, I doubt he'd help us after all we've done." I stated simply, my arms crossed over my chest, "But we have our walls back up. We have started preparing for the winter."

"We're doing everything we can. We're gathering nuts and berries, curing meats, digging for roots" Clarke spoke going on, "but the truth is, we'll freeze before we starve." I nodded in agreement.

The camera ended up on my father, I felt my heart swell seeing him, "There's good news on that front. According to the civil defense plans from before the war there's an old emergency aid depot, not far from the landing site." He pulled up a drawing of a map, pointing a pen to the coordinates, "Here are the coordinates."

Clarke then wrote it down on her hand, as Jaha was now on the screen, "In addition to supplies, it could provide shelter for the hundred and for the citizens coming down from the Ark"

"What makes you think it's intact? It's been nearly a hundred years." I questioned, getting the intel. What if someone had already found the shelter?

My father was back on the screen. "It was designed to withstand nuclear warfare"

Then the blond snake appeared on screen, "Chancellor, I have to object. Project Exodus is under way. The kids should sit tight in their camp until the first dropship launches."

"With all due respect, we need those supplies, winter could show up any moment, not to mention that we do have a Grounder still." I started, going on, "I predict that his people have realized where he is, now. We need to be prepared not just for winter, but to defend ourselves from these savages."

Jaha was back on screen, "I agree with Jonah on this. To add on to her points, even if everything goes without a hitch, the hundred would die from exposure before the ground relief arrives." He then looked around, "I'd like a moment alone with Clarke, please, and I know, there's a line of parents waiting to talk to their kids. Clarke, Jonah, we're all very proud of what you've done down there."

"Who else would get things done down here" I mumbled walking away, off out of the tent, standing at the door. Seeing everyone at work. We had a little shelter, dedicated to just meats. We had people putting berries and nuts into little bags. It was safe to say, we would have enough food, at least for the start of winter.

Clarke then walked out of the tent, standing next to me, "Dax, you're up." She said aloud, looking to me she walked towards the dropship, me following behind.

"We need at least two people to scout out the shelter, we can't send a large group incase Grounder coming looking for, the one we have." I stated simply, "You go take Bellamy, I'll stay and keep camp alive." I ordered, going on, "Just make sure it's intact, salvageable, if it is, we can send a larger group to come clear it out. Even make it a second base, if we need to cut and run from this camp"

"You think we'd need to leave this camp?" She asked, looking to me.

I shrugged, "Strategically, yes I do. They, the Grounders, when they find out, assuming they haven't figured out we have one of theirs, they will come after us. We need a back up home. " I took a breath and went on, "Another scenario it'd be useful, is if their is a bad case of a flu spreading, we can leave the ill here, or take them there, keep the illness from spreading. That shelter could be useful. Or if we end up with another Murphy situation."

She nodded as we walked up the dropship doors, "I see your points, I agree, I'll go with Bellamy to see. What do you think will be there?"

"It was a military shelter, I'd assume, non perishables, blankets and weapons, the basics, hand guns semi automatics. if that's the case. I call dibs on one of each, a hand gun and semi automatic, also a blanket." I looked behind us, "We'll need to teach everyone how not to be stupid with them. Train them. Need to think, who should get one."

She nodded, looking over the camp with me, "Would you look over the training?"

I nodded, "Miller, Bellamy and I will set up sessions, at least show the basics, turn off the safety off, how to hold, aim and hit something moving. Doubt anyone will become experts, but hopefully we can teach them enough, before the guard comes down. Then they can teach us, properly."

We then walked into the dropship, seeing and Octavia, seemingly in the middle of a fight.

"Bellamy-" Clarke started, but is cut off by Bellamy.

"The answer is still no. I'm not talking to Jaha" He stated simply, walking over to us, only to be stopped by Clarke. I walked past him to Octavia, who looked at me, as I gave her a smile. We were getting the Grounder out, sometime soon.

Standing next to her, looking at Bellamy as he looked over at his sister, then back at Clarke, "I'll get my stuff, meet you in ten." Then they both left.

"What's going on?" Octavia asked me, curious.

"They're going out, we're getting the Grounder out soon. We have till tomorrow morning at least" I informed her, quietly.

She nodded, then we walked out of the dropship, watching as Clarke and Bellamy left camp, "Let me know what and when the plan is." Octavia muttered, as I watched a delinquent, Dax, one of the people that didn't hesitate to hang Murphy, at the same time didn't hesitate to follow Murphy's lead. On the Ark he killed a man. I raised an eyebrow as he walked out of the camp. Where was he going?

I stood outside the dropship, sharpening spears up, with Octavia, as we waited for Miller to come down.

"Go, I'll warn you when he's coming back" I whispered to her. Rushing her into the dropship. She then went rushing onto the

When he did I rushed Octavia to go up to the Grounder, to tell him to be ready, to tell him somehow, hopefully he'd understand. As I sat there sharpening a spear, with my own knife, not really paying attention. Just watching the camp as they went about packing and munching on roots, nuts, and curing meats. Being busy, getting ready, which was good, them being worried about what's next, that no one would pay attention to Octavia and I plotting and sneaking the Grounder out.

I looked to the tent where Miller had gone to tell Roma's parents, to tell them she was dead. Walking up towards the dropship, quickly I slid my knife down, the spear, purposely cutting the thenar space,- the skin between my thumb and pointer finger- obviously, causing bleeding, bad enough to cause anyone unfamiliar with the basic skin to worry, like Miller, while I knew I'd be fine, as long as I kept the self inflicted wound clean. I didn't cut to much of the soft tissue, not enough to actually worry about.

"Shit!" I hissed loudly, even if it was planned, it stung. As I dropped the spear and put the wound in my mouth, sucking the blood, licking the cut, knowing that my saliva would, help with clotting, to stop the bleeding.

"Hey, you alright Jonah?" Miller asked, rushing over, taking the knife away and folding it back so the blade wasn't showing.

I nodded, pulling my hand away, blood still flowing, "I'm going to go wash this." I said loudly, walking past him hoping Octavia heard me. Walking towards the tent with water, she had caught up with me, my thenar in my mouth I looked at her.

"You actually did cut yourself? Just to warn me?" She whispered, in worry, "It worked, kind of." I raised an eyebrow questioning her, How did it not work? She understood my look as she explained, "He talked to me." She whispered.

This was enough, to make me pull my hand away from my face, "He what? What did he say?" I demanded.

"He told me his name's Lincoln, and he thinks he's going to die." She whispered the last part.

"This is good - I mean that he understands English, that is such a weight off our shoulders, he won't freak out on us" I stated, we then walked into the water tent, it had a big tank, of water coming out of it, walking inside, someone - Raven - was there already filling the large bowl that was made out of ship parts, like the tank and the hose, that could be turned on, to put more water into the makeshift sink, and to keep water in.

Octavia and I both walked in, I grabbed a rag of the pole behind the little sink, dipping it into the water, and cleaning the blood off my wrist and hand. Then I wrapped it around my hand, tying it on. While, Octavia washed the blood soaked rag she had into the water. The tension between Raven and Octavia - me not so much - could be cut with a knife.

Raven was the first one to speak, "I's hate to see the other guy."

"You did, when you were torturing him." Octavia growled at her.

"Finn was dying. I'm not gonna apologize for doing what I had to do." Raven retorted simply.

Then Octavia, spoke, with a sassful, and a bitch of a tone, "It must suck to come all the way down here to find out your boyfriend is into somebody else." I smirked, glad she was speaking like that, I just wished I could've chimed in as well, but I couldn't do that. I needed to keep my mouth shut, I didn't want Raven, someone as useful as her, as an enemy, nor did I want her to blow me off when I gave her a command.

"I'm not doing this with you!" Raven snapped, leaving with a rag, I presume is for Finn.

"Have I mentioned how much I treasure our friendship, if not, this is me treasuring it." I stated, we then walked out, I went to a nearby fire, planning to use my knife, to get it really warm and cauterize my hand, to force the bleeding to stop. Octavia right behind.

"What's the plan?" She asked. I looked around the camp, it, everyone seemed off.

I looked to Conner, who was dancing around the camp - with a stick - Harper McIntyre was talking to a wall, Zoe Montoe was, along with others running around with blankets tied to their necks, like they were pretending to be superheros. "Am I the only one seeing this?" I asked Octavia. Was I the crazy one?

"What is going on?" She whispered, "I'll go find out, I'll be right back." she then walked away, while a young kid, I knew as Myles ran to me with a container.

"This isn't water!" He cried, taking the container, opening the lid, I took one smell, knowing exactly what it was, moonshine.

"Myles, what have you eaten all day?" I questioned him, but he ran away, before he could answer. Shaking my head, I pulled my kife out, pouring some of the moonshine on it, then putting it in the fire, till I could feel the handle warming up. Removing the bleed through rag, I put the warm red end on my hand, hissing as I drug the warm blade over the wound. I could smell my flesh melting in the process. Once I drug the blade to the other end of my wound I dropped it, wrapping the wet - now red and bloody rag over the now burned area, leaving the rag hanging over it, I then grabbed the container of moonshine - with my good hand - and took two gulps, hoping it would dull my senses enough so I wouldn't feel the pain. Closing it, I stuffed it into my back pocket, and wrapped my hand up, hissing in pain as the rag, or my good hand brushed my wound. I wanted to scream in pain when I pulled the knot.

"It's these." Octavia stated, walking over, holding one of the green nuts that we had been storing, "This was all people have been eating." She stated, while I picked up my knife, putting it on my belt loop, I looked at the nut. And up at her, I knew she was thinking exactly what I was thinking. "When?" She questioned, wanting to start the unspoken plan.

"I'll go up there first, you come up moments later, toss both Miller and I a pack of nuts." I whispered to her, plotting as I walked to the dropship, standing on the end of the door, not yet inside the ship, I looked to Octavia, "When he's acting like everyone else, I'll send him down the ladder, you find clothes for Lincoln, so we can sneak him out, and keep everyone in camp, till then, alright?"

She nodded, "Sound's like a plan, go" She hissed.

Climbing up the ladder I opened the hatch, wincing as I applied preasure to my bad hand, climbing up it onto the third floor, where Miller and the Grounder - the man Lincoln were.

"What are you doing up here?" He asked, walking over, getting in the way as I stood up, after closing the hatch.

I showed him my hand, still covered with the bloody rag, "Waiting for this to stop bleeding, I don'" I whined at him, "I don't need the camp looking at me and being worried, we need them working" he let me past. I ended up on a box, against the wall on the opposite side of Lincoln. Thankfully, Miller wasn't bright enough to unwrap the rag from my hand, then he'd know it's not bleeding anymore.

For ten minutes I looked at the Grounder. Whom looked like shit. As his dark gaze was locked with mine. Was he ready? Eventually, he'd be free. Hopefully, I wouldn't regret letting him go. It was quiet, up till the hatch of the door opened. Octavia, popping her head in.

I glared at her, "Octavia" I warned her. Playing the part.

"Get out!" Miller snapped at her.

"Relax" Octavia said, indefense, tossing Miller a little sack, and me as well, "I thought you both might be hungry, think of this as a peace offering." She then looked to Lincoln, then back at Miller, "I shouldn't have come up here alone earlier. It was stupid and dangerous, and he's not worth it anyway" her act was perfect, "I won't tell Bellamy if you guys don't"

Then the girl was gone. Leaving, us. I alike Miller opened the bag, but instead of eating any of the beans, I'd put one close to my mouth and drop it back into my lap.

* * *

It felt like ages before Miller started flipping out. He was acting all loopy, laughing at every other thing.

"Nathan" I said, holding the latch open, "Go down stairs and get some water, alright?" I ordered him.

He walked over, pointing at me, laughing obnoxiously, and sat there laughing for a solid five minutes, man I didn't know I was this funny. Thankfully, Octavia was already climbing up the ladder, without a thought I punched threw a temple punch at Miller, punching him in his temple, the side of his face, just above his eyebrows. Making his head snap to the side, and the rest of him to just fall.

"I brought clothes" Octavia stated, once she was up here, she looked to Miller, "Why did we need the nuts? You could've just done that."

"Come on" I hissed, rushing to Lincoln, cutting the restraints from the mans hands, he let out a breath of a grunt, in relief as his arms were no longer being held up, "Put the clothes on, you're getting out of here now" I ordered him, Octavia, helping him, to put a jacket on, as I went down the ladder, to the first floor. No one was there, or on the second floor of the dropship. Good. walking to the tarp that was in the doorway, i poked my head out it as both Octavia and Lincoln, joined me. I looked to Lincoln, I put a hand on my still sore neck, man he was tall and scary, "I'll let you know when to come, alright? There is a small opening in the wall, I'll clear the way then you run out of the camp, go home."

Not waiting for an answer, I walked pasty a campfire, where Raven was hugging Connor, while Finn was sitting at the fire. Once at the small opening, I shoved some of the debry out of the way, making the opening bigger, for the big guy. I only had to put two people in a corner. Standing at the hole, I looked to the dropship, seeing the whites of the tanned mans eyes, I nodded, and he just bolted.

My heart stopped when Lincoln, basically ran into someone. The someone turned there head, towards me, I could see the familiar face of Finn, whose eyes widened as he let the Grounder slide by.

Lincoln looked to me, "Just go, don't make me regret this." I whispered, not wanting him hear any longer. He quickly squeezed through the still small hole, and ran. Then I covered the hole back up, with the sticks and branches that were there before hand. Just enough so no one else would use it. I still wanted it to be an easy exit route. Turning around, Finn was already an arms length, I shrugged at him, "You saw nothing" I hissed, walking past him, only for him to grab my wrist.

"It was a good call." He whispered lightly.

"You, and Raven keep everyone in the camp, I'm going to go to the gate post" I mumbled, walking away from him, to the front and only gate. Walking up the steps I looked into the woods. While I listened to the camp calm down, back from the high.

"The Grounders gone!" Millers voice echoed, I turned to look at the young black man stumble out of the dropship, with a small, bruise on his face. "He must've knocked me out and and ran." He stated loudly. I'll let Lincoln take the fall for it... This time.

The camp begane to panic.

"What if he brings other grounders?"

"Jonah, what's happened?" I turned back to look down on the outside of the gate, seeing both Clarke and Bellamy.

"I think we all - or most of the camp, got high" I stated, seeing they had they had large bags, "Anything pretty for me?" I questioned, as I walked down the steps, to open the door.

"One pistol and assault rifle, right?" Clarke stated, as I pulled the door open.

Standing in the doorway, I was then handed on of each, and a orange heavy blanket, I looked to them both, "Give the blanket to someone else, if this is all that was found?"

Clarke shrugged as Bellamy walked past, "It's all we found." She whispered, I handed it back to her, putting the pistol into the back of my pants, and slinging the slash of the assault rifle over my shoulder, she noticed my hand, "What happened?"

"He'll kill us or worse!" Someone cried, making she and I pay attention to the camp.

"Let the Grounders come." Bellamy's voice rang throughout the camp, everyone looking to him, "We've been afraid of them for far too long, and why? Because of their knives and spears. I don't know about you, I'm tired of being afraid" Both he and Clarke dropped the guns down onto the ground.

I then took a step forward, "These are weapons, only to be used on Grounders, if and when they attack. Not on food, or each other. " I declared, I knew deep down, they would come after us. Once Lincoln got home. I know I'd attack if one of mine were sent home, looking the way he did.

Clarke stood aside Bellamy and I, "We need to be prepared to give them to the Guard when they come down. But until then they're going to help keep us safe. " She looked to me, "There are plenty more where this came from, tomorrow Jonah will start the training."

I nodded looking to the camp, "When the Grounders come for us, we're going to be ready to fight. Training starts in the morning at sunrise with me, Miller in the afternoon and Bellamy at night. If you don't make it to any of the sessions, you will not be allowed out with a gun."

Later that evening as most of the camp was turning in for the night, while I sat by a fire with the canister of moonshine in hand, my rifle against my leg, now it had a yellow tape, that was on the ship on the grip of the gun, matching the pistol, that also had yellow tape on the grip. They were for sure mine now.

I couldn't fall asleep, the quiet night, with only the sounds of the fire crackling, and a light breeze, caused my thoughts to wander. Did I help release Lincoln for no reason? If he and his people came storming down our walls, I would shoot him, and any other Grounder that would come. I'd do what I could to buy my people time. So was it a waste to let Lincoln go? No! It was the right thing to do. If he comes back though, that action would cause a lot of people to die.

I sighed at the thoughts' this was going to be a long night.


	16. Unity Day

On the Ground

We all stood around the small scree, as Chancellor Jaha spoke, I had to take a big drink of moonshine, what he was about to say, he would likely take all the credit for everything down here going right. When we did all the hard work.

"My friends, this is a historic Unity Day." His voice echoed, "Every year, we mark the moment our ancestors of the twelve stations joined to form the Ark" I rolled my eyes, the truth was, it was either join together or they would get shot down, out of space, "but this is the last time we do so while aboard her. Next year, we will be on the ground."

"Right." Miller mumbled next to me, "After we did all the work. Someone shut him up!"

"You shut up, Miller!" Raven retorted, "No one's forcing you to watch." I took the option and walked away from the crowd, still able to hear Jaha's voice, I walked towards Octavia, holding out my cup, offering her some of my drink, she declined my shaking her head.

"I'm going to go out and see him again" she whispered to me, I nodded at her, "I wish I had a hot Grounder to go see, rather then being here listening to the squabble Jaha is spreading" I then looked around the camp.

"The knight of the Ark isn't a fan of Unity Day?" She joked.

"It's all lies, the few stations that were together at the time basically threatened the others to join them, going as far as to blow the thirteenth station out of the sky." I looked at her, "him, and our past Chancellors, our teachers and parents, basically don't acknowledged this day for what is was, we killed people that didn't want to join us."

"Well the lie is more hopeful then the truth" She retorted.

"For ninety - seven years, we have eked out an existence, hoping that someday our descendant would return to Earth."

That's when Jasper came running in with a new batch of moonshine, "Whooo! Yeah! Monty strikes again!" He ran down to the ground, to the middle of the group, "Call this batch unity juice!" He then proceeded to pour some of his high-proof distilled spirit, into cups, "Who's thirsty?" singing softly to everyone as he did.

"Go now" I whispered to her, elbowing her side to take the chance, while everyone else surrounded Jasper. She didn't hesitate, she made her way out of the crack in the wall. I noticed Finn was the only one to noticed, we stared at each other, acknowledging what just happened, with out a word. I held my empty cup up, cheering in his direction, taking the last gulp of what was in my cup.

"Hey Jasper" I called walking towards the boy, "Fill me up!" 

* * *

On the Ark

"Vera, I told you, ask your son, He will be on the first Exodus ship to the ground" I informed the mother of my husband, "He's overseeing security on the ground"

"Will you make it to the departure ceremony?" she asked, changing the topic from the little tree of hers.

I smiled softly, nodding, "I wouldn't miss it Vera." I assured her, then she walked away I presume to pester Marcus about taking her tree down with him when he left. I walked over to Abby standing next to her, noticing Diana on the other side of Abby. I narrowed my eyes at the blond, as she gave me a bony smile. I didn't trust her, she was a text book control freak, that craved power. She wasn't a good person.

"...But enough about me. You are all here for the pageant anyway, right?" Jaha stated jokingly.

"He's curring his remarks short." Diana mumbled, a bit louder then she meant to.

As when Abby asked her a question, "What was that?"

Diana went quickly to an excuse, "Oh, nothing. I helped him with his speech, he's leaving the best part out."

"Without further ado, I present the story of us" Jaha then moved, allowing a little girl to walk out, into the middle of the room, surrounded by twelve other children, each with a flag, for each nation that joined the Ark on that day, I smiled softly at the flag for the French, the flag that my own daughter walked around in the circle, when she was younger. She basically begged to carry around the flag that was of the home, the nation of Joan of Arc, The Maid of Orléans, whom our own Jonah was named after, with a different spelling. She wanted to feel closer to the woman of stories, the knight from once upon a time.

" Long ago when the Earth was on fire, through space all alone. Then one day, Mir floated by Shenzhen, and they realized life would be better together. The other stations saw this, and they wanted to be together, too. When all the stations were formed, they called themselves-" Within that moment there was an explosion sending us all flying. Myself being shoved to the side by the blast, landing harshly on the ground, letting out a sound of pain. There was a high piched ring in my ears, as I tried to get up, everything was buzzing, putting my hand on my ear, I looked at my hand to see blood, my ears must've popped.

I then saw her, Vera, my mother in law. Crawling over to her, unaable to stand up and walk to her, I'm sure I had some injury in my left leg, it was in so much pain. Vera, she had debree, a sharp chunk of metal going through her, her face was bloodied up and badly bruised, was she alive? I placed a hand on her neck, there was a weak pulse, she was alive still, I forced myself into a sitting position, looking her over, what could I do? the spike in her abdomen, it didn't go through her nicely.

She could easily die from whatever damage her brain sustained from the force of the explosion, or she could die from the spike, that peirced her liver and gallbladder easily going through them and into her, her appendix, her digestive track and her colon, or she could die, from the acid in her stomach eats at her. She wasn't going to make it. I softly set her head on my lap. Humming slowly, her eyes, were cloudy, could she make out that I was here? That I was stroking her hair softly, humming to her, that I was crying for her. For Marcus, for Jonah, for myself. That our family of four, was now down to three. Jonah wouldn't see her grandmother, nor would Vera see her granddaughter. Marcus and I would be here as she died before us.

" Selene!" I heard his voice, through the ringing in my ears, he then realized whom I was with, "Mom, Mom, Mom!" He sobbed rushing over to hold his mothers hand, Abby joining us as she looked at the damage, I didn't need to look up to know she came to the same conclusion that I had. Vera Kane, a mother, a grandmother, couldn't be saved.

Once Abby had left, giving the three of us a moment with each other. Kane took my hand, leaning in close to his mother so she could hear him as he said a prayer, "In peace, may you leave the shore. In love, may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels until our final journey to the ground."

He sniffled lightly as we both said in unison the last part, "May we meet again." In that moment, is when she died, her hand in Macrus's going limp, her head being turned over in my lap. I closed her eyes with my hand crying softly.

"Marcus, Selene." Jaha whispered, once he found us, "I'm so sorry" He keeled down, resting a hand on Veras head, softly stroking the hair of the woman.

I looked at him, as Marcus spoke, "We need to get you out of here."

I nodded in agreement, whiping my face of tears, blood, dirt and whatever else was on my face, we needed to get the living to a safe place, "It was a coup, the blast came from behind the right side of the ship, where the majority of the council members were standing"

"Concilors, Col, Kaplan, Muir and Fuji are dead." Marcus informed, Jaha.

I realized, "Diana made a remark about you cutting your speech short, did you?"

Jaha, then got up with Marcus, looking around the room, "Where's Councilor Sydney?" He demanded,.

Abby then spoke up, "She left before the blast."

It was her, I knew she wasn't a good person. She's gone and killed so many innocent people, for the dropship I assume, I struggled to get up, putting more pressure on my left leg.

"I'll find her" Marcus declared, I'm sure he'd go kill her.

"Take someone with you" I ordered, knowing that I wouldn't be able to go with him, "there is no way she planned this on her own."

Jaha added on to my statement, "You do that, and double the guard at the dropship, I'm putting the Ark on lockdown!" There were some sparks, causing some people to scream, "We are not missing that launch window!"

Marcus nodded, pointing to a few guards, and raced out of the room, to the dropship, and wherever Diana was currently.

* * *

On the Ground

The comms had gone out during the pageant, interference is what everyone had assumed, I sat by a fire, listening to everyone party, having fun, before the first Exodus ship came down. That's when Finn joined me.

"Where'd Octavia sneak off to?" He asked me casually.

I shrugged, "No, clue what you're talking about." I lied at him knowing he knew exactly where she was.

"Come on I want to stop any future fighting." He stated, "I want to not repeat history. Your father is coming down with the guard, and will start a war, I don't want that." He looked at me, "I don't think you do either, you helped get the Grounder escape. I don't want anymore people to die." He then spoke in a more determined tone, "The Grounder blew this when we were out looking for Octavia, and we were being hunted. He saved our lives, there have to be more like him, right?"

I looked at him, with a sigh, "What makes you think he'll listen to you? He might think it a trick. You know you being the one he stabbed and all."

"He choked you, yet you let him leave, why?" He asked sharply, reminding me, I put a hand on my neck, I knew the marks weren't there anymore, but I could still feel them there, where that Grounder had a hand around my neck.

"We couldn't kill him, that would make things worse, with his people" I then sighed, looking at him, "Fine, she went to go see the Grounder, what are you suggesting we do?"

"We?" He questioned the wording.

I rolled my green eyes, "Well, I'm not stupid enough to let you go there alone, you'll need protection pretty boy."

He smiled and then answered my previous question, "Lets go talk to him" He suggested, getting up, "see you at the gate in ten minutes"

Leading Finn through the woods, with only a handgun in the back of my pants, a container of water and a knife.

"Thank you" Finn muttered from behind me.

"For what?" I didn't look back at him, "I agree with you, we can be better than we were."

We soon reached where Lincolns home was, making it to where he was pulling Octavia up out of his hole. I put my hand in my pocket, holding my knife. I hadn't seen the man since I helped him escape. I never thought about seeing him again, he was bigger, intimidating, and tried to kill me. I held my throat softly stroking my neck. I was all right, I was alive.

Finn stepped on some leaves, making the man and Octavia break their kiss to look at us.

"Jonah? Finn?" Octavia exclaimed, Lincoln spun to us so quickly, pulling our a knife and hiding Octavia behind him, protecting her, in the same intense I pulled out my own knife, standing in front of Finn.

"Lincoln, wait, wait!" Octavia called, pulling the Grounders arm, to keep him from lunging at Finn and I, "She helped you escape, and he's our friend" She snapped, getting in front of Lincoln.

Finn then held out a familiar knife, that, he turned it to show the hilt of the knife towards the couple, their eyes widening, they knew what knife it was, "I think you lost this" Finn told the Grounder.

We were then led into the cave, where we all could've died that night. I held my neck once more, stroking it softly, comforting myself. The cave this time was dimly lit by a fire in the far corner.

"So, what the hell are you doing here?" Octavia demanded.

Finn walked to the center of the cave, "I could as you the same thing, I could've also ask how long you've known he spoke English, or why Jonah has been covering for you, but I won't" He then walked towards the small shelf or table, where there was an open bag with a horn in it, hepicked it up, holding it so we could all see it in his hand, "You blew this when your people were hunting us down?" He asked Lincoln, whom nodded in reply, "You saved our lives. I have nto believe there's more like you." He then set the horn back down where he found it.

"I stabbed you" Lincoln stated, walking closer, looking at me, "She rubs her neck to where my hand was when I choked her."

"We tortured you." Finn stated, looking at me, "and she helped get you out, if she can save you, and I can get along with you, then maybe there's hope." Finn retorted.

"Learn from history rather then repeating it" I added in, looking at the two obvious lovers.

"How's that going to happen?" Octavia asked, skeptically.

"For starters, no more killing." Finn said, locking eyes with Lincoln.

"I don't have the power to call a truce." The Grounder retorted, scoffing at the idea.

I rolled my eyes, "Then bring someone who does have the power!"

Lincoln looked to Octavia with an annoyed groan, and look.

"Hey, when the rest of our people come down, and they are coming, soon" I stated stepping up, I knew they were going to send down the guard, "after everything your people have done to us, I can promise you they won't be sending down civilians, no they'll be bringing down soldiers, that will kill you and your people."

"It's true" Octavia confirmed.

Finn nodded adding on, "Our people, are about survival at any cost, they'll kill people who fall out of line. When those people get down here, they will start a war, and I - neither of us want that" This caught Lincoln's attention making him turn to face Finn and I, "Neither do you, and I think that's why you blew that horn."

Licoln looked at the ground in deep though as I spoke more, "they would listen to if we made a treaty, made peace with each other, then we'd have a chance to avoid a war, if we could become graceful towards each other, while we are still in charge, then we will be able to stop them from doing anything rash."

"Once they get here, the soldiers, it will be too late and we'll have no power to stop them" Finn added to my statement.

Lincoln finally spoke, "All right, you be at the bridge by sun up, and I'll bring my leader."

"What - are we bringing Bellamy as well? He'll never go for this." Octavia pointed out.

"No." Lincoln retorted, shaking his head "Not your brother."

"Clarke?" Finn asked, I nodded at him.

Only to be shocked as Lincoln shook his head once more, "No not her either, just her" He looked at me.

"Me?" I questioned, shocked, "Why me, I'm just a wanna-be knight" I stated, not understanding why me, Clarke seemed like the wise choice.

"You're not like the others, you helped save me, even against the will of the other two that lead with you." He paused looking at Octavia, "Your brother wants a war, while Clarke" He looked to Finn, "She only wants to keep your people safe." He looked at me, "with your people, Bellamy is the king, wanting to fight wanting to end a problem before it starts, Clarke is a princess, to blinded by her emotions to see anything other than your people. You're a knight - as you've said - you fight for the welfare of all, and as a warrior, down here warriors, are respected, they are true leaders for my people. You'll have some respect from my leaders, even if you are young."

Walking to where Lincoln instructed with Finn and Octavia, I felt shy, skittish almost, I wasn't the only leader. I was just a normal teenager... At least I thought so, we couldn't go just the three of us. We needed to seem like a people with no secrets, with a chain of command. Lincoln was right, I stopped walking looking ahead as I stopped, perhaps he was right, Clarke was the princess to Bellamy's king and my knightly-ness. We needed to seem like a working group. Bellamy would obviously not be ideal to bring with, but Clarke, might be useful, she's not stupid - for the most part - when it came to appearing like a working group.

"Jonah?" Octavia questioned, looking back at me.

"I can't go alone, we need to seem like we have some sort of command system, we need the princess" I whispered, looking at Finn, "Go get her, we'll seem like we have some command system, where if they were to kill me, we'd have someone else, we'd be more intimidating that way"

"We can't do that, Lincoln said only you" Finn objected.

I rolled my eyes, "Think about it, would a leader really show up to a planned meeting without back up? Any good leader knows to have a back up in place. Clarke, if she were to see these people as that - people - she might be more open to the idea of peace with them, and if I happen to die, today at least she'll be able to use her emotion to influence the others to be ready to run or fight, you know?"

* * *

On the Ark

I was with Abby, in the Exodus ship, while Marcus and some of the other guards were looking through the ship for Sydney. She and I were getting first - aid supplies packaged. She after helping set my hip joint back together declared I wasn't to run, or chase after Sydney. She was getting frustrated being here and not in medical to help others that were hurt in the blast. I'll admit I was frustrated as well, but I couldn't do much till the swelling in my leg went down, I was even told to sit on the on boxes behind us while we worked. The less I used my leg the quicker it'd heal.

"I should be in medical, not packing first - aid supplies!" Abby cursed, in frustration.

I didn't look up as I filled a first aid pack that was to be filled with trauma supplies, celox, to help wounds clot, an assortment of dressings, and bandages, "The injured are being taken care of, and we can do nothing for the dead." I stated, "We need to focus on getting that woman, and getting to our kids."

I felt her place a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it lightly, "I'm sorry, Vera was an amazing spirit"

"Yeah, she was." I agreed with her.

"This launch should be delayed at least until you've questioned the terroist that set that bomb!" The familiar, manipulative voice of Sydney stated, running into the drop ship, if looks could kill, I'm sure my glare, my hatred for her would be melting her now. With the help of Abby, I got up and limped over to the woman Marcus meeting us on the ground level where the woman was, "I put word our to my people and just heard back." He handed her tablet over with picture of a man I knew.

"Cuyler Ridley, a mecanic, shared that his wife was lost in the culling" I muttered.

Marcus nodded, he remembered the man, from the day after the culling who demanded that Marcus leave, "I recognize him."

"So, what makes you think he did it?" Abby asked, skeptical of the woman, every right to be. She was lying, we all knew full well she had likely influenced the man to make the bomb, to further her own agenda.

"He turned himself in" She assured Abby.

I glared at her, exchanging a glance with my husband who looked between Abby and I. I assume Abby has a suspicious look as well.

"Where have you been, Diana?" Marcus asked the blond woman, "Why did you leave the pageant early?"

"Well, thank God I did, or I'd be dead right now" She was careful with her words, not answering the questions, "I guess we're both lucky."

"Stay where we can find you" Marcus ordered, motioning me to speak with him outside.

"Where am I going to go, Kane?" Sydney asked, "Becareful, Ridley's dangerous."

Marcus nodded, and stood outside with me, letting me lean against a wall, "Thoughts?"

I raised an eyebrow, "aren't I going to interrogate him?"

"No, I want you here with Abby, to protect the ship" he answered, looking at my leg, "besides, with your limp, you'll be having a hard time intimidating him, so what are your thoughts?"

I rolled my green eyes, brushing a strand of scarlet hair behind my ear, "He might've done it with her influence. Did you notice how she didn't directly answer your question, nor did she give any evidence to answer Abbys. She's involved, lying through her plastic lips" I paused, "I was standing next to Abby when Diana, made a remark about Thalonious cutting the speech short, it was her way to make sure everyone was there - in range of the bomb. A control freak like her, helping Jaha with that speech was a way for her, and whomever else involved to time when to leave the area, before the bomb went off."

"You think others left when she did?" He asked, taking in my information.

I nodded, "yes, it'd be smart, to have a statement Jaha says to be the time for them to leave." I paused going on, "I think she's had this planned since the culling."

"Good to know, anything to make him slip up?" He questioned, wanting my advice.

"Go on about me, that you're glad I lived. I assume he'll be sensitive about it, and admit to building the bomb. Then ask him for whom" I answered him, "Now go, I'll keep an eye on the worm" I kissed his warm lips, and limped back into the dropship, back to the boxes I was sitting on with Abby.

Nearly half an hour later, Abby and I in the back of the ship, finishing up the first aid kits. As there were the sound of guard boots, followed by a deep male voice, "Chancellor on deck!"

I grabbed Abby stopping her from running out and doing something stupid, as I could see from behind the large containers in front of us. Diana was here with a handful of other guards, each scurrying around preparing to launch the ship.

"How many of our people are on board?" Sydney asked one of the guards.

"Less than fifty percent, ma'am. They're all upstairs on the passenger deck." The guard answered.

"Tell me about the cargo" The plastic faced woman ordered, "search all the decks. Throw anyone not loyal to us out of the out of the service hatches and back into the Ark. Lieutenant , you may give the order."

That's when someone ran off the ship, just before the door shut. "Let him go! He's made his choice!"

Then I saw him, Cuyler Ridley, was Marcus all right?, "He'll warn Jaha."

"That Hardly maters now. This Exodus ship belongs to all of you, you're the future of the human race, and today, I'm going to lead you home!" Sydney declared, I rolled my eyes, the size of her ego was astonishing.

I put a finger to my mouth looking at Abby, we were out numbered, we needed to lay low till there was an opening for us to run, attack, to do something. To make sure that this woman and her little squad of traitors didn't get to the ground before us.

* * *

On the Ground

Octavia and I sat on the bridge the cold night air brushed against my cheeks as I took a deep breath. Praying that this would go right, that I'd say the right thing to the Grounder's leader, that I wouldn't come off as disrespectful to whomever it was.

I sighed once more, "Why me?" I whispered softly, leaning against the railing of the bridge looking down at the river that flowed below.

"Because you're the most open to peace, Jonah" Octavia reminded me, joining against the railing, "Besides, Clarke and Bellamy aren't our only leaders, you are. We look up to you as much as we look up to my brother.

"So, that's how you set this up?" Clarkes voice rang from outside of the bridge. I turned to look at her, with Finn, she then looked at me, "Jonah you're actually considering this plan?"

I nodded at her, "I am, it's a long shot but this is our world now, too, and we can't just keep killing each other. We need to be better than the people that walked this planet before the bombs went off" I stated, walking towards her, "You know the plan?" I asked her.

She nodded, "I was filled in on your plan, I don't think it's a good one." She then looked to Octavia, "You helped him, the Grounder that stabbed Finn and oh yeah choked you " She looked at me with a dark gaze then back at Octavia, "You helped him escape?"

"You let him get tortured." Octavia rebutted, "I helped him escape with Jonah's help. I trust him."

Clarke scoffed looking at Finn, "There's a lot of that going around. I just hope your trust doesn't get our people killed."

I rolled my eyes, turning away as I heard the sound of someone coming. Through the trees came Lincoln, jogging across the bridge, Octavia took off to meet him in the middle, he then lifted her up into the air, holding her tightly. I wanted to gag at the romance, but at the same time my chest ached for my friend. She was in love with him, and he seemed very in love with her as well.

Once they pulled apart, they walked closer, Lincoln glaring at Clarke, "What's she doing here?"

"I asked for her to be here, she is one of the leaders of our group as well, she'll be observing, nothing more" I stated simply, "Your leader won't be alone wither, I can guarantee that, with weapons as well."

That moment is when something approcing from behind the handsome Grounder caught my attention, diverting my eyes from him to the other side of the bridge to see horses, I felt my eyes widen in shock, I managed to hide it well enough, this moment I needed to look serious, I needed to be like my mother and father, nearly emotionless.

"Oh, my god horses!" Clarke said in a completely bewildered tone, as she saw the stunning creatures.

My eyes went from the horses straight to the three people atop of them, two of them flanking the woman in the middle were wearing masks, that were creepy. The woman, had braided dark blond hair with dark roots. She had war paing on her face, and had on a lot of black leather clothes, it was easy to tell, she was a serious one, likely a fearsome adversary to fight. Hopefully, it wouldn't come down to that.

"We said no weapons!" Finn hissed to Lincoln.

I smirked, "Are you really shocked, she's not gullible to think we wouldn't have any."

Starting to walk, I heard Lincoln tell someone "She goes alone." I looked back to see it was Clarke, I gave her a reassuring smile. Turing back to the woman, I put on my serious face.

The woman dismounted her horse and started to walk towards me, meeting in the middle. She walked with such confidence, I hoped I matched, I was confidently intimidated by the woman. Meeting each other in the middle I looked at her closely, seeing her hazel eyes, and her body, she was taller than I was, likely a few years older as well. She was doing the same, looking at my dark ginger hair and my green orbs of eyes. She was ready to jump at me, she was tense her posture, was the only gave that and her confidence away.

"You're name Is Jonah?" the woman asked, breaking the silence, her voice was monotone, serious and not reveling anything

I nodded, "That I am"

"I am Anya" She introduced herself.

I gave her a small nod indicating that I understood her, when she didn't raise her hand I figured it was all right that I didn't.

"We got off on the wrong foot" I stated simply going on, "I think we can find a way to live together in peace, I don't want to fight you, nor do I want our people to fight each other."

"I understand." She growled, obviously not a fan about my suggestion, "You started a war that you don't know how to end."

I raised an eyebrow at her, "We didn't start anything, you attacked one of ours when he crossed a river, strung him up as live bait. You're people have killed more of ours than we have killed yours. As far as we can tell you've attacked us for no reason, what have we done to aggravate your people, aside from Lincoln?"

She glared, "The missles you launched burned a village to the ground!" She snapped at me.

This was news, "Missiles?" I then recalled to the flares, "No, those weren't missles they were flares, that was meant for our families. We didn't think that-"

She cut me off, "You're invaders. Your ship landed in our territory" She was straight to the point, and she was right."

"You can't blame us for that, we were told there was no one down here, we were told the ground was uninhabited" I paused, "I'm sure we were expected to die, upon stepping out of our ship. We didn't know anyone was down here prior to landing."

"You knew we were here when you sent an armed raiding party to capture one of us and torture him" She growled, "These are all acts of war." She was right once again, if I could've stopped Bellamy, would we even be standing here? If we had just grabbed Octavia and left, would be be standing right here?

"You're right, I should've stopped that, but at the time, I and another were struggling to save another life, that was poisoned by yours." I paused, "And we let him go, I let him go, and the man he nearly killed and yours are standing next to each other, hoping we can make peace, to make sure no one else ends up like them. That's why we need to put an end to all of this"

"Lincoln said there are more of you coming down, warriors?" She questioned, crossing her arms.

I nodded, "Yes, but also farmers, doctors, engineers. We can help each other" I encouraged her, going on, "Your people know this world and everything dangerous about it, together we can make both of our people safe from whatever illnesses or monsters there are out there, or other groups of people that wish to cause our people harm." I paused adding on, "But, we can't do that if we're at war" I frowned at the thought, "I want our people to be able to grow for generations, without needing to start a war that could kill the innocent people on both sides."

She took a moment to think, to digest what I've said, "Can you promise that these new arrivals won't attack us, that they'll respect the terms you and I agree on?"

"I promise, I will do everything in my power to make them listen," I promised her, knowing I couldn't make the people of the Ark listen, "I know the leaders will honor the terms we set here, or we set at a later date if we need to talk in more depth in the future."

She narrowed her eyes at my choice of a promise, physically unreleased with it, my promise, "Why would we agree to an alliance that you people can break the moment they get down here?"

I looked at her, "I don't know. How do I agree to one, knowing your people could break it the moment mine come down?" I retorted, she raised an eyebrow at my question, as I added on, "I do know for a fact, that if you fire the first shot, those people coming down won't bother negotiating. Our technology, even with your vast knowledge of the ground, they will wipe you out."

The next thing she said caught my attention, "They wouldn't be the first to try" she growled at me.

I raised an eyebrow at the comment, did that mean there are people on the ground that weren't like her? I then spoke in a calm tone, "I will do everything in I can to keep them from even trying, even if I need to kill the few that want to try something. I know that when they come down here, and see that we're decent towards each other, at peace, they won't want to start a war." I assured her.

She look at me through narrowed eyes, as if questioning everything I was saying, "I do wish, things could've been different, but they can't" She stated, causing confusion within me, what did she mean?

"Jonah, get down?" I heard someone yell, I look to the side seeing something coming straight at me, an arrow! I jumped backwards, the arrow just missing me. I then heard the sound of gun fire, then I saw a Grounder fall out of the tree, where the arrow came from.

I looked at Anya, with a sad expression, while hers was with anger as if pissed I was still alive, "I wish things would've gone differently" I whispered, a hand on the handle of the the knife in my pocket. Anya, had wiped out a knife of her own, on instinct I dashed at her, pulling my knife out, stabbing her shoulder, I then kicked her backwards, also pushing myself backwards as another arrow came from the trees. I then pulled out my hand gun, my knife in Anyas shoulder. I could see more arrows being shot at me, without much thought, I ran to the railing of the bridge and jumped down, figuring the fall wouldn't kill me, as I fell down I splashed into the shallow water, I could feel the bottom with my toes.

"Go, go!" I heard the voice of Raven, I looked over seeing her, Bellamy and Jasper. I swam up to the edge of the river walking out, managing to maneuver myself in the water to not get hit by the arrows being shot at me. Once I was able to I ran out of the water into the woods, then to the end of the bridge I came from.

"Oh, my God! Lincoln! you've been hit!" I hear Octavia cry fearfully, I made it back to the bridge, Finn grabbing Clarke and Octavia, Lincoln had an arrow in his shoulder, I saw Anya wasn't on the bridge anymore either.

"Let's go now!" I ordered, the three of them running past me, I met eyes with Lincoln, who just nodded and ran off.

I followed behind the others, meeting up with Bellamy, Raven and Jasper. Most of them abopting the posture of breathing hard bent over with their hands on their knees.

"You got something to say? Bellamy snapped, noticing Finn was glaring at him.

"I told you we couldn't trust the Grounders." Clarke stated, looking at Finn, "I was right"

"Don't yell at him, this is your guys' fault!" Octavia declared.

"Why didn't you tell me what you were up too?" Raven shouted at her boyfriend.

"I tried but you were to busy making bullets for your guns!" Finn snapped at her.

Bellamy then barked, "You're lucky she brought that! They came there to kill you Finn!"

"You don't know that. Jasper fired the first shot!" Octavia objected, looking at him, "You ruined everything" she then walked away into the camp.

"I saved you!" Jasper called after her, "You're welcome." he added to himself, in a hurt voice.

"We do know" I snapped, looking at Finn, "Anya was buying time for the archer to aim at me and fire, they used the chance to kill me, I guess to ruin want peace, not at the moment" I stated simply.

Clarke looked at me, "What did the Grounder say?"

I looked at her answering, "she said, 'I do wish, things could've been different, but they can't' as if she couldn't undo a plan, the plan to kill me it'd seem." I looked at Finn, "we can try again" I promised him.

"Well, if we weren't at war, we sure are now." He growled glaring at Bellamy then headed into the camp. Raven gave a sigh and followed him.

"Jonah, you could've been killed" Clarke stressed, looking at me, "Now they think you're our one leader"

I looked at her, "I would've died if it meant peace were to follow. I am aren't I? The one that doesn't want to fight, nor just watch out for one group, the reasonable one between the three of us." I retorted simply, walking into the camp, I needed to think, I needed to drink.

Grabbing a new container - cup - thing of moonshine I took my seat next to the distill. She was going to kill me no matter what I said. Was there ever going to be peace. There was no sense of mercy from Anya, other than a wish too. Was she even capable to? Where weer the morals of not to kill? I took another drink, I needed to come to terms with the ground, there was no mercy. The Grounders don't seem to show it, neither did my own people. Mercy, the thing that could create a sense of peace and community. I looked at the people around me. They were no better, they wanted to kill Clarke, Wells and I the moment they could. They don't know what mercy was.

With another drink I looked up into the sky, would they, the most merciless people I knew show it down here? I already knew the answer. I needed to change, my mother was right. I couldn't live up to my code, my life code down here. My moral and social code, my chivalry was weakness down here. I only hoped my mother and father would come down here, with the adults, taking the pressure off my shoulders, with this leader-y bull shit and let me stay the way I am, just a wannabe knight of the Ark, with a small drinking problem.

Looking up I along with the rest of the camp heard the sound of something exploding in the air, we all looked up to watch what had to be the Exodus ship. Dad was early.

I didn't even notice there wan't a deployed parachute. The onlything I noticed, was it impacted the ground, hard enough to create a mushroom cloud. I gasped in shock, no, no, no dad!

* * *

On the Ark

I'll admit, I doubted we could've stayed hidden forever. Being found was an ego killer, as Ridley had my arm behind my back tightly, almost trying to pop my shoulder off. Another guard had Abby, we were lead out into the front of the room, to the main doors to the Exodus ship.

"Selene!" Marcus yelled, "Let her go!" He ordered, showing his rage.

"Let's give him his wife in pieces, shall we?" Ridley suggested, pulling my arm more, I could hear the click and feel the pain that fallowed as my shoulder popped out out of its socket, I let out a small scream, stopping myself, I couldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Abby, you owe Jaha no loyalty. He's killed your husband, betrayed you, sent both of your daughters to the ground to die. You should join us," Diana tried to persuade us, mostly Abby, "Think of your daughters, Selene, Abby. You could see Jonah and Clarke again today."

"I'm nothing like you" She then wiggled free, making Ridley loosing his grip on me to try and get a hold of her, I took the chance, with my good arm to grabbed his electric baton, hitting another guard, who ended up taking it away from me, I let him take it as I walked up towards Sydney, with my good hand, I balled it up and punched her as hard as I could,I was pleased to see her nose bleeding, even if I were shocked by an electric baton, that sent me to the ground.

I was picked up off the ground roughly, wincing in pain as my shoulder was yanked. On I was glad to see the door had a jack in it.

"Send Abby and Selene through!" Jaha ordered.

"I will if you let the doors close" Diana stated, Jaha, Marcus and Sinclair talked quietly to each other.

"Diana, please! You don't want to be remembered like this!" Jaha pleaded, this hinted that something would go wrong if Sydney tried to deploy the Exodus ship.

"I won't be because you brought this on yourself, Jaha!" Diana yelled, "You promised the people truth, and you gave them more lies!" She was being manipulative again, turning this against Jaha, if only I could get free, to beat her!

"You had me shot!" Jaha barked, "You detonated a bomb in a public meeting, killing six innocent people, and now you want to kill everyone on this space station to satisfy your ego?"

"He is still lying to your face!" she seemed to be speaking only to the man working the jack in the door, "There aren't enough fropships to get everyone to the ground!"

This stopped Red, the man with the jack from getting the doors open, "What is she talking about?"

"Trust me, we will figure this out" Jaha promised the man, glaring at Diana, "We will survive, we always do! Go Come on!"

"You can't trust him, more than one thousand people, most of them workers like you, are gonna be left behind to die." She knew her words were working, as the man looked at her, "You can still save yourself."

The next thing that happened broke my heart. The man, Red forced his way inside and knocks the Jack loose, sealing the door so the drop ship can launch. being let go, I crawled over to Abby who was in rougher shape than I was. I could feel the dropship shaking as it was pulling away. I grabbed her, helping her up.

"We need to get to the service bay!" I yelled at her, knowing that was the only place we would be able to out live the Exodus's launching.


End file.
